Weaknesses
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: GxS Sakura and Gaara will be stuck with each other for 2 months. Sakura knows her weakness lies in strength while Gaara tries to make his emotions stronger. Both struggle to help each other, unknowingly. Rated M darkish
1. Chapter 1

Sakura tried to keep the teardrops at bay, the stench was overwhelming and the site was evenly matched in distaste and horror. She knew that she shouldn't show any of her fear or emotions, but she couldn't help it. Sasuke would probably just put her down of her weak state…yes, her _weakness, _her state of _ALWAYS being incapable of doing anything…_the feeling of never being able to do something right was definitely something she had been used to.

Sakura looked at the state of the bodies in front of her. They looked as if they had been here for a long time. Team 7 was currently on a mission that was supposed to be only C ranked.

This was beyond her limits…much beyond.

The 3 bodies of ninjas in front of her seemed to be dead for, at her guess, a little less than a week, if not more. The crows had done most of their job. Patches of where used to be flesh were now missing from their original position. Some, however, parts of flesh still lingered, but were in the midst of decaying, causing the rotting smell to set heavy around the area. The bugs and maggots on the flesh were gruesomely feasting on them.

The smell of dried blood and dead corpses filled the air. Since Sakura was the only one in group 7 that had any abilities of a medic, she was the one to check out the state of which they were in, and possible to try and identify them. A grim expression set on her face as she glanced back at the mangled bodies, forced to squint it was still impossible to identify them. Any of their features were eaten away…literally.

Gladly, though not trying to show it on her face, she returned to the others, being; Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

"I couldn't make out who they were; they were just in too bad of a state." Sakura said, surprising herself inwardly from the harshness and of how indifferent her voice was.

They all nodded, knowing that these things did happen. Sakura knew deep down that even though they could probably easily forget about this event, but she could not. Never. It was just impossible. She would be marred forever. It was disgusting that anyone would really do-_that_ to any living being…or more correctly; deceased. But nevertheless, it just seemed inhuman for them to carelessly walk away from those 3. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. Leave dead bodies lie everywhere and just let them decay…

It was easier for Sasuke and Naruto to forget about this because they never really had to look at the bodies-examine them, and be in such a close proximity to them that the stink of it was completely unbearable. Seeing their lifeless eyes staring back at yours…the look of terror in the forever still eyes of such (usually) young Nin. Sakura figured that this was the greatest downfall of being a ninja who was a medic. It wasn't the mangled death of bodies that scared her the most. What had always frightened her most was that they were all so very young, had such potential in life but cut short by…what? Fate? She didn't know.

She had heard and learned first hand from people near her…some even friends, that it was common for a ninja to breakdown because of the idea of killing another human being was such a burden. The guilt would consume them, the fact that they had just ended another living persons' life. It was hard to live with. It was a cruel fact, even though humans were considered so humanitarian and civil, yet they still lived by the law of the jungle. Hunting each other down, kill or be killed. It was sad that this really how life was.

She muttered to the other people in her group that she needed to bathe because of the blood and the stench on her. They complied, so she walked to the nearby stream.

Stripping off her clothes, she roughly grabbed the large bundle of clothes and plunged them in the water, scrubbing viciously to take her mind off the bodies that still lingered in her mind. Hanging them on a branch, almost void of any emotion, she walked in the water. A normal person would immediately have started complaining about the cold, but she wasn't. She enjoyed and in fact, welcomed the coldness. The Numbing sensation coursed through her veins as she scrubbed her skin. Cleansing her body lightly, her mind wandered back to the bodies. Sighing, she realized it was no use to try and forget them. The image was a magnet and her musings continued to become attracted. They were dead. All of them and-it wasn't any use. Nothing was! What was life?! She didn't understand anything anymore! What did it mean to life…?

She couldn't take off the smell of the blood; the stench of death on her seemed to be like a tattoo…never removable. Sakura looked down to quickly realize her slow scrubbing had changed to a quick and almost brutal speed. The pain wasn't there and surprisingly, she was more disappointed than relieved with no pain.

Realizing that she would never really satisfyingly getting rid of the grime that she felt was still on her, she gave up. If she was to scrub anymore, Sakura wouldn't be surprised if her skin broke and started to bleed.

Moving as quietly as possible, Sakura returned to the others and attempted to hide her skin under the shade of the trees. Perhaps it was dark enough so he wouldn't be able to see-

"It took you a about time, Sakura-chan!-Sakura!? Are you okay? What happened to your skin!?" stifling a sigh, Sakura reasoned with herself that Naruto would've figured out her state sooner or later.

"I hadn't realized I was scrubbing my skin so roughly until it was too late…" She muttered quietly-reluctantly. Sakura knew what was going to come next.

"Sakura! Why didn't you check earlier!?"

Nothing beat being reprimanded by Naruto. At another's perspective, it would seem comical.

"Surely you must've noticed! God, that must hurt, does it?"

_No…it feels numb._

Sakura ignored the question instead and diverted the attention by whispered quietly that they should continue walking. Naruto muttered something about the amount of concern for her was all down the drain, but no one was really listening anyway.

Drifting off to other thoughts was what Sakura seemed best at, so she let her mind wander.

The medic-in-training remembered about what had happened before she left on her mission in Tsunade's office.

_The rather busty woman leaned back on her reclining chair and surveyed the group of people in front of her before talking._

"_Team 7, your new mission's info is rather simple. Even Naruto should comprehend it." She added the end part, smiling wryly, but before Naruto could protest, she trudged on._

"_You are to go to the cloud village and retrieve a scroll from one of the Suna teams to await new orders. This is a C rated mission, so it shouldn't be all that bad."_

_There was a pause. _

_All of the people in Team 7 had the same thing on their mind and Tsunade knew what it was too. In fact, what were they waiting for? The question was simple. Perhaps it was because Kakashi knew the answer and was briefed from Tsunade before this meeting, maybe Sasuke thought it unnecessary, Sakura could have been too hesitant and uncertain, and Naruto could possibly be still mulling over the mission info. Maybe it was all of the above._

_Naruto couldn't take it and asked the question. "Just…who are the people in the Suna team in the mission?"_

_Tsunade hesitated, flashing a well-known look to Sakura, which she deeply shuddered inwardly, but still remained stoic. Sasuke would've been proud._

"_A group you are well familiarized with. Don't worry; you'll acquaint yourself with them all too soon." Tsunade weaved around the question, but Naruto was not one to back down._

"_And __who__ would they be?" Naruto's eyes were practically brimming with anticipation._

_Clearing her throat, Tsunade muttered something. Even though everyone was craning their ears to try and catch the words, it was for no avail._

"_Tsunade baa-chan, what was that?"_

_Anger flashed through those amber eyes, "Naruto! I told you to stop calling me that!"_

_He waved her off however, "Stop avoiding the question" And oh yes, she was… _

_Sighing, Tsunade said. "The _infamous _Sand Siblings." Though she was talking to Naruto, her trained eyes never swayed from Sakura's. Sakura couldn't keep the stare with her mentor however, her eyes having a falling attraction to the ground._

"_Including Gaara?!" Naruto squealed with uncontrolled joy. It was a shame he was _

_So into that fact, that he did not notice Sakura flinch at the name._

_Tsunade did however._

"_Yes…Sakura, are you fine with this mission?"_

_Death must have been staring her in the face as it had that day. When she had rushed to protect Sasuke, she had seen death and it was menacing. Was she prepared to face it again? _

_She looked up, but not to Tsunade, to Sasuke._

_The look was cold, distant, uncaring and bored. He cared nothing for Sakura, and she had even known he would look like this before she even drew her eyes to him. Why did she continue to try?_

_The look changed slightly, but it wasn't for the better. Sakura knew that look all too well. That was the look that continued to bring her to tears again and again. Constantly it would break down any vestiges of confidence she had. It would destroy her. She was weak and she knew it. Sasuke was always right._

_That single look said 'You aren't good enough' and nothing more. Aside from maybe saying she was annoying, but they were never positive things. You get her point. The thing was, that look was like a torture method to her. Only to her. _

_She knew she would lose. She knew she wasn't strong enough, but always contradicted herself and picked up herself, hoping to prove him wrong-herself wrong. She would continuously land in defeat, but that look would drag her back up to try again. It was heart breaking. Again and again. She would be destroyed again and again…_

_But maybe, glancing at his eyes, she could do this. She knew she was falling again in a pitiful hope, but it was no use. She wasn't ready for this. To face death again…but, for Sasuke, she would do anything._

"_No, Tsunade-sensei. It's fine with me." The fear Sakura felt then and there was not shown in her voice._

_The look changed to its normal one, cold and distant, but having that look was much better than the look that showed how much use she had to him. It was much better._

Sure Sakura had said 'yes' and she would fully participate in this mission, but…she couldn't help but feel second-thoughts about it now. She had a bad feeling about this mission from the beginning and every step they made more into this mission, that feeling became stronger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had set up a camp near the same stream and she had even attempted to erase the vileness that she had felt previously, but unfortunately, it was still on her…

The camp was set up and Sakura snuggled in her sleeping bag. Tossing and turning in it, Sakura quickly became frustrated at her restlessness. Everyone at this rate was already asleep and she was left to ponder on her thoughts. This was quite bad for Sakura.

The magnet attraction of the image continued to plague her. Thoughts of their dismembered bodies continued to flash behind her eyes and she remembered the thoughts, the feels, the smell of reeking death, the touch of tears silently sliding down her cheek… She often wondered who could have ever done something like that to a body, if their families and relatives knew the fate that had befallen their beloveds. The feeling broke her heart.

Suddenly an idea struck her_. 'What if THEY, their family killed them and left them for the crows to finish them off?'_ She shook her head vigorously, _'of course they wouldn't do that, they were their FAMILY members, families were to love each other, not kill each other.' _

'_Then again…Sasuke's brother had killed his entire family except his brother, to feel useless.'_ What was family then?

She let out a frustrated grunt as and roughly sat up on her sheets. If these thoughts and those images kept on coming back, she would never get any peace in this world.

Though she thought dismally at this, subconsciously she was drifting because the next thing she knew was that Naruto was shaking her gently, telling her to pack her things. They were headed for their next day towards Cloud.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are we there yet?"

"No." The sound of Kakashi was gruff and impatient now. Of course it'd be. The pain that all of the other team members of Team 7 was to the point they didn't know who they wanted to strangle more; themselves or Naruto.

"Now?"

"No, dobe."

"How about now?"

"What do you think the answer is…?" Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"…"

"Okay, how about now?" Naruto questioned again.

Kakashi sighed and took out his Icha Icha book out, flipping though the well worn pages. Sasuke was never known well for his patience and it made sense. The quicker, the better. (Hopefully this doesn't include sex as well XD okay I'm sorry…) Getting frustrated with Naruto was bound to happen sooner or later. He started rubbing his temples to relieve the stress.

Naruto popped up in front of Sakura and asked in his usual happy mood "Hey Sakura, why are you so quiet now? Usually you would bop me on the head or call me 'Baka'…or both…yet you haven't said it at ALL yesterday."

"Is that as request?" Sakura asked wearily.

Naruto quickly shook his head sideways. It was a well known fact that one chakra enlaced blow would be enough anyway. You'd be out in seconds.

Naruto looked at his pink-haired friend and studied her. It was a real shame, he thought, someone so talented with practically perfect chakra control, a growing medic nin being trained with Tsunade, one of the legend sannins, her inhuman strength and yet she still put herself down. She still thought of herself as below average, if not the worst, figured that she was _weak_.

He mentally growled at Sasuke, he honestly blamed him for Sakura's state. Then again, so did everyone. Ino, Tsunade, her friends, and many people that knew her had always tried to let her see the light (cough, which Sasuke really wasn't that great and she deserved more) or something to that extent. No one needed to ask 'why' Sasuke was was to blame because it was obvious. Sasuke had always called her annoying and weak, he thrived for only himself and didn't even acknowledge Sakura in the slightest of positive ways. How would you feel if the one you truly admired and loved constantly name called and jabbed fun at you? He had felt the same pain from none other than Sakura, but she had seen through that and truly did care for him. They both knew this, but Sasuke…Sasuke didn't care for Sakura at all. And again, both Sakura and Naruto knew this fact all too well.

Poor Sakura was left to always try and analyze the situation at hand and pry every corner of his words to find a tiny morsel of compassion and love in his words. It was desperate. She would always find nothing and Naruto was worried now. '_What would happen if this relationship between his two close friends continued?'_

OOOOOOOOOO

To reach Cloud Village, it took two days and sure enough, they arrived at Cloud. Taking immediate action, Kakashi booked their stay for two rooms. Kakashi and Sasuke had one, while Sakura and Naruto had the other.

It was so that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't kill each other and that Sakura had the highest tolerance with Naruto than out of all of them.

Sitting on the single bed, Sakura sighed and waited for the messenger of one of the Sand Siblings to turn up so they could officially start this mission. Anxiety was gnawing on her and she couldn't wait for the mission to start. Her tolerance for Naruto was definitely the highest out of the three, however she wasn't a saint.

"…I mean, really Shino creeps me out. He always looks like I'm going to kill him…or the other way round, whatever. Honestly, what had I ever done to him? Sure, that one time when I pulled a prank by putting dog treats in his jacket so that Akamaru would attack him would be a tad offensive. Well, also I hadn't known that half of the dogs would come as well! Seriously, I really didn't believe that dog ad when they said that it was an 'irresistible treat for dogs' but NOW…well I'm convinced. What was I talking about? Oh yeah…so yeah, Shino could've been a tad tweaked by this, but come on! It was April fools day. Could you expect that the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja…"

She had attempted to drown him out ages ago, but nothing seemed to be working.

When there was a knock on the door, Sakura nearly jumped up with anticipation of something different happening. She was praying to god it was the messenger.

Opening the door with a little more force than necessary, she was dismayed to find only Kakashi and Sasuke. But, sighing inwardly, she knew that this company was better than only-Naruto type of company, so she stood aside and ushered them in.

"Has something happened?" Her voice was concerned in an only business-like fashion.

Kakashi was acted slightly offended (she presumed only mock) by the fact her voice had deadpanned she did no care for their wellbeing.

"Not quite. We just heard that the messenger would meet us all together. Honestly, were they just that lazy to have to move to the next room right beside ours to get you guys'?"

"Apparently so…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sakura was about to comment when the familiar sound of rapping against the wooden door caught all the people in the room's attention.

"I must be the messenger." Sakura said in a quiet voice.

Walking deliberately faster than one should to meet the door, she was determined to get this over with.

Indeed she was right, it _was_ the messenger. That was to be expected. Who else would knock on their door?

None of them had ever expected the messenger to be Gaara, however. The people in the room stilled at their new arrival.

It was Kakashi who had recovered the quickest and blurted out, "Gaara, why are you here, I heard that the messenger was to be…one of the sand siblings…"

Perhaps he hadn't recovered from the shock fully…

The question, Gaara hoped, was some sort of a rhetorical one because he would not answer to that one. How had Suna and Orochimaru's band been beaten by these simpleton ninja's?

His fingers itched and his sand shook in its gourd with irritation, but he refrained from killing…for now anyways. After what his father had tried to do, invade Konoha, and they were on a peace treaty, not to mention all that Naruto had done for him, he owed Konoha, no matter how idiotic they were. After all, Naruto was a prime example of how IQ did not match equally to being _smart_ in many ways.

Sasuke recovered quickly after Kakashi and shot him a disdainful glare. 'He still wasn't very happy that he didn't get to beat him from before.' Gaara mused and felt Shukaku's face twist in pure malice at the thought. Gaara wisely said nothing about his thoughts to Sasuke though. It would be stupid to cause sparks to fly just after meeting them in less than 4 minutes.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and ran straight for Gaara to give him a bear hug. His efforts were in vain as he hit Gaara's sand barrier instead.

Naruto didn't seem to mind at all and yelled "Gaara!!! So good to see you, man!" while flashing one of his goofy grins at him.

Sakura was the last to recover and gather her wits to realize Konoha needed this treaty. With Orochimaru becoming stronger, having a close ally was the best choice. She was doing this for her country. Being polite she meekly tried to speak to him "Hello, Gaara." Mentally cursing as it came out as a quaky voice. She still hadn't forgotten about how he had tried to kill her from before.

Sakura forced herself to continue her gaze solely on Gaara. His eyes didn't even change. Its expression was as always, monotone and completely void of any emotion. If he recognized her voice inundate fear, he didn't show it. However, everyone else in the room did. It wasn't hard either. She was doing everything in her willpower not to start trembling on the spot. Kakashi drew a side-long gaze at her with worry. Maybe she wasn't ready for this encounter just yet. Gaara was still unstable, making matters at hand worse…

Obliviously ignoring the awkward silence and worried looks given to Sakura, Gaara broke the stillness of the room and addressed the whole group. Of course it was professionally and with no emotions in his voice either. It was just firm and straight business-like.

"This is the scroll confirming my identity." He started to pull out a neatly tucked scroll under his robe. "It has the rest of the detailed information during this mission you are required to know as well." A pause. "It is due to much reasoning of the councilors that I am…_not _fit." Those words were edging with irritation, "and it seems to be that I am in need of a partner."

Sasuke lifted up one of his eyebrows.

Growling, Gaara elaborated. "I need one of you to travel with me to the Earth Village."

"Our entire group will be divided into 3. My _partner_ and I are to pick up a couple of ally army that is waiting for us as well as briefly go through reports with the _Tsuchikage _(1) Meanwhile, the remaining three of Team 7 are to go and scout out the area of the place we are ambushing."

"What about Temari and Kankuro?" Sakura asked, not realizing she was so into the mission briefing that her voice was steady. Well, that was until Gaara spared her an annoyed glance. It made her curse for asking such a question.

"I was getting there. Temari is heading to Konoha while Kankuro is headed to Suna. They are going back for several reasons. One, is they are to confirm to our kages that we are currently fine and are not ambushed.

_Currently…? Sakura didn't like that sound of that…_

"…The other reason is that they are going to attempt to get more backup."

This brought alarm to everyone in Team 7's face. "Why would we need backup…?" Sasuke asked cautiously. It seemed rather odd that Suna _or _Konoha were unprepared for missions.

"Something has occurred."

"'Something'?" Naruto pressed on.

"The rest is in the scroll. I hardly find it useful if I am to repeat everything to you. It is not necessary of any of you to send a letter entailing the Hokage about your usual briefings as you usually do on missions. Temari is already heading to Konoha as we speak. This 'occurrence' has made this mission a lot more dangerous than expected. Therefore, this is hereby not a C ranked mission, but an S ranked one. That is all."

_S ranked…? That seemed rather high for barely Chuunin._

Before anyone could question him further, he was gone in a flurry of sand, leaving team 7 to look over the scroll.

It read the following;

_- Team 7, _

_Tsunade has agreed with the following; Konoha and Suna will be battling Sound village. Their recent actions have put us on edge and we realize their full hostility now. It is imperative we are to take them out as soon as possible._

_Lady Tsunade has realized the fact that you have all recently only made it over Chuunin and it is certainly not a mission fit. However, Tsunade has reassured us, the Suna Councilor members that you are all fairly capable of aiding us and will be rather useful. I only expect this._

_At first, I had impartially felt to disagree with continuing this as your mission, feeling it too dangerous, but Tsunade had brought up some rather interesting news, and it only seems right Team 7 should be included._

'Sasuke…' Sakura glanced towards him, but his eyes were trained on the scroll. His normal impassive face was still held up. Shouldn't this at least stir him a little bit?

_It was imperative that Gaara was to be on this mission because of his expertise on the battlefield and skill. Though he is quite powerful, we know that he is still unstable. The case is not as harsh as before, so his siblings don't need to supervise him anymore. However this should not keep you at ease. If out of control, the chances of living are 20%. It is unwise to allow him to go solitary on this mission because our research group working on Gaara's case seems to hypothesize that Gaara's case will intensify if left in solitude for a longer duration of time. Pick the person who will watch him wisely._

_Pick any person on team 7 that you wish to watch over him. Pick wisely however, because we will be unable to be accounted for any…fatalities that will occur on this mission. There is no preferable person who goes with Gaara concerning us. _

_You will both separate, as Gaara has mentioned, in 2 groups. Both will meet with each other near the Sound village entrance in 2 months._

_The remaining of team 7 will be surveying the Sound village, being in and posing as sound nins. In the parcel that Gaara has, once you have decided who will be supervising him, ask him for the 3 sound Hitai-ate. _

_- Suna Council Members._

Each of the members of team 7 looked at each other. The same thoughts seemed to trouble each other's minds. It was obvious that one of them would have to stay with Gaara for 2 whole months, most likely never going to make it out alive. They said in the note that he was still unstable, but better than before. 20% chance of living wasn't a very high number…

It was obvious that Gaara has surely improved from their last encounter-Being polite and not killing anything was a giant leap from where he used to be- however it was unsettling to know that any moment he could lose control. Just how bad would his other form be? Would he still be blood-lust and absolutely insane? Would he transform into Shukaku? How often were his 'accidental' losing controls? No one knew him well enough that was around, so the answers continued to whiz through their minds…

Naruto suddenly burst out, "I think that Kakashi should go!"

"And why is that?" Kakashi questioned, he didn't want to be with Gaara for 2 months-Not that he couldn't. Of course he could. He was manly enough for it…he just wanted to let the other little tykes of Team 7 learn the experience…

"Because you're the strongest out of all of us, you could take Gaara better than all of us."

"That is extremely true."

Sakura cast a dark look at Kakashi's superficial-ness. Kakashi continued anyway, "But, because I'm the strongest, I need to be with the other group, or you'd surely all die."

Sakura continued to glare, but couldn't' help but realize that Kakashi had a good point. Even though he was amazing (as she so wisely didn't say out loud before Kakashi continued to praise himself), he couldn't be on guard for the whole time. Surely Gaara could kill him if he was distracted. It wouldn't be wise to lose a strong ninja of Konoha's to a simple casualty by Gaara, their _ally_.

"-But what about you, Naruto, why don't you go?"

"Because," Sakura answered for him, "With Naruto and Gaara walking around, two of them in the same place isn't a very wise move…we already know that the Akatsuki are tracking down the Jinchuuriki. It would be 2 birds with 1 stone."

"Well, how about Sasuke?"

"That can't work either," Sakura realized as well, "Sasuke and Gaara are on…bad terms, they'd probably kill each other within the first day."

"Okay, well what about you Sakura?"

"…"

_Greeaatt, you defended everyone else EXCEPT us. _Inner Sakura muttered, grumbling at her. She couldn't help but notice her downfall now. That was a good question though; what _about_ her? She was weak, and simply a minor (very minor) asset to Konoha. It would be the best choice…wouldn't it? Sakura hated to admit it, but she was soon feeling to be sided on her leaving. It would be better than having the rest of her team-no, her friends, go and risk their lives. It just wasn't worth it.

"NO! Sakura is NOT going!" Naruto yelled, startling everyone. Not really meaning to say it so loud, he changed his tone. It was so quiet, it was nearly a whisper, forcing everyone to crane their necks. "You know what happened last time…she's not ready."

Sakura was shocked at his words. They really did touch her heart. But…"Naruto," Putting up her best 'scolding' façade. "I'm not a little girl anymore, and I think I can take care of myself, don't you?"

"No, Sakura-chan, I don't. You shouldn't have to do this!"

_She shouldn't…_

"Naruto that was a rhetorical question." Sakura snapped. "I can do this"

_I have no choice. For the safety of the others…_

"We can get someone else to go-someone that's not you!" Naruto was back to yelling, desperation was sinking in his feared words.

It hurt to realize that Naruto loved her. Loved her so much as a friend. Willing to risk his life for her. Her heart ached to _live_, to stay with Naruto forever, but she knew that it was a selfish thought. She was the only one who could do this job; a sacrifice worth sacrificing. She would not allow the others to jeopardize themselves.

Before Sakura could open her mouth to speak, Sasuke beat her to it. Kakashi and Sasuke had been quiet the whole time and listening to Naruto and Sakura fight over the position, it shocked both of them when he spoke.

"It's getting late. We should all pitch in for tonight. Besides the people in this _hotel_ are going to be aggravated by the amount of noise you two are making."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock with the new voice that filtered in her ear, but she recovered quickly. "Sasuke, we can't just stop debating this topic. The choice needs to be made as soon as possible. We are running out of time. In 2 months, we need to have gathered enough information on Sound _as well as_ actually travel there."

"It's true, but the longer we stay in this room, surrounded by nothing but quietness, instead of the day noise of people chattering, we have a much higher chance of being eavesdropped."

'He did have a good point…' Sakura bit her lip while she weighed the options. Sasuke, as usual was right in the end. "Fine, we'll quit for tonight, but Naruto, the only logical answer is that I go. Don't forget that."

"Ha! Well I'm not giving up either, Sakura-chan, you can count on that! Don't worry, I won't allow you to accept this mission."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was more relieved or distressed when she heard Naruto's declaration.

Everyone was leaving the room quietly, one by one. This would be the case, except Sasuke was still standing in the same place.

The curious gaze of Kakashi and the suspicious one of Naruto's told Sasuke he needed to explain himself.

"I want to make sure specifically that Sakura is putting up all her traps up properly."

The look of surprise flashed through Sakura's eyes. She had completely forgotten about the thought of putting up traps. It was one of the most important rules when sleeping and she probably wouldn't have put them up if Sasuke hadn't reminded her.

Catching the look off Sakura's face, Sasuke settled with his normal smirk that screamed 'I told you so'.

Turning around, Sasuke said "Now leave."

Naruto didn't really trust Sasuke to be alone with Sakura. Sasuke was his friend, but he had learned from his lifetime that he wasn't necessarily a friend you could always trust to do the right thing. Being extremely protective of Sakura also didn't help with his reluctance to leave. Of course he was over his little infatuation with her, but the fact remained that anyone messing with Sakura would be messing with him.

"Why don't we all stay and help Sakura with her traps."

Sakura was sure she was blushing. What was with them? Didn't they trust her to set up her own freaking traps? Okay, so maybe they didn't but this whole debate of practically babysitting her was really embarrassing.

"Come on Naruto, we can't all just stay here. People will grow suspicious. Naruto, let's go to the other room."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled, stomping away somewhat resembling a child who just didn't get what he/she wanted.

"Sasuke, why don't you come out of this room so I can quickly chat with you?" Kakashi said, giving off a sweet aura, but layered underneath it was a cutting warning.

Following him out, Kakashi quietly closed the door so Sakura couldn't hear.

"I have no idea what you're about to ask, but I trust your better judgment. I also have no idea why I am even allowing you to do this, but make it quick." Kakashi said in a low voice.

"I know."

"Also," Kakashi added, "Don't upset her in any way. You will not force her to do something she does not want to do or persuade her to do something just because you have a much higher status in her eyes. She is not only my student, she's a friend." Pause. "And an extremely close friend with Naruto. If you piss him off and I'm pissed about your actions as well, I'm not going to hold him back. Neither will I hold back when I punch you as well."

"Understood."

_Oh, but did he really?_ That was the hard thing about Sasuke. Though you told him not to do something, if he deemed if fit, he wouldn't listen to you. Kakashi just prayed this wouldn't end badly. He already knew it would though.

Sasuke crept back into the room, closing the door behind him and heard that Kakashi's footsteps were retreating from where they were.

Sakura was sitting on the bed, back facing Sasuke who stood near the door entrance.

Sakura hesitated before speaking, "You aren't here for setting traps, are you?" She asked almost wearily.

"No."

"Then what is it you want to talk to me so urgently, might I add _secretly_ about?"

Sasuke went straight to the point and said, "You are the weakest link, you already know that. I think it would be wiser and best for the team if you went with Gaara. We will need all the power that we have possible to bring down Sound."

"So you're stating that I die for the greater cause of the team." Sakura said slowly. She knew that Sasuke would've thought of her going with Gaara, but she thought it was just because no one else wanted the job. It turns out the reason was because she was weak. He had no idea Sakura was already prepared to go for all of these reasons. She wasn't considered smart for anything.

"Well," Sasuke started, "that and you actually do stand a better chance against Gaara then anyone else here…except for Naruto, but that's for a different exception."

"And why is that?"

"Because, bluntly put, you are a girl."

"…Yes, I've noticed that I am indeed a girl…"

"No, the concept is more of, Gaara, if he gets out of control, you could always use your body to distract him so he doesn't kill you."

"That's sounding like a prostitute to me."

"No, the difference is that you need that or you will die. Think of it as self defense."

"No offence to Gaara, but I honestly don't think he sees girls that way."

"Are you insinuating he's _gay_?" Sasuke asked, almost incredulously. He had obviously not thought of this option before.

"Well…not quite. More like, I don't think he's gone through the whole puberty thing." She couldn't help but add "Like you."

"Like me." Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah. Like are you even looking at a girl and finding any physical attraction?"

"My _second_ goal is to revive the clan, not my first."

"Sasuke, I meant actually _liking_ someone."

"Then no."

Her heart broke a little. "Exactly, same case with Gaara."

"Well we don't enough about him to know if he's gone not only blood-lust crazy but hormonal crazy as well. If he has, you're going to last longer than any of the rest of Team 7 members…unless what you think of his gender preferences are accurate." The rest came out disgusted.

"The point is, if you view our options, you're the best choice."

She was serious about this, Sakura realized. She was serious about this whole mission. About going with Gaara, about going to die-about everything.

What would happen when she truly accepted this as fate? Would she die? The possibility was, after all 20%, or maybe 21% if he had the slimmest part of hormones.

Absentmindedly, she imagined what would happen if she truly _did_ die on this mission.

She knew that tons of people had died by Gaara's hands, so she wouldn't be the only one. It didn't show her as weak, Gaara was strong. It would be a challenge, to really see how long she could last against him. She figured maybe only 2 minutes, but it'd definitely be the most exhilarating 2 minutes of her life? Jeez, she was starting to think she was actually a masochistic.

Another good point of her dying was that she didn't really find anyone who would miss her that much if she were to die as just a 'casualty'.

Her parents had died a while ago, so it was a plus actually, to go back to heaven and rejoice with them. It would be wonderful to be back with them, as a family once again. She had wanted to make up with so many things in the past, it hurt. Relieving those thoughts to them would do her good. Every day felt like hell.

Ino was still cold to her and same went right back at her. Sakura would be glad if she died, so she wouldn't have to see her ever again. Though they had attempted to rekindle their relationship passed the Chuunin exams, Sakura was betrayed by her. Ino's friendliness was just an illusion-a lie-to get closer to Sasuke. It at least taught her a valuable lesson about trusting others.

Sasuke was still cold hearted as usual, and he never liked her. In fact, he was practically right now, in the room, was living proof that he wanted her dead.

Kakashi had dealt with death before. Though she would feel guilty knowing that she had left Kakashi grieving for a while that he had lost another special person to him, she was positive that he would get over with it.

She thought of Naruto. Poor him. She knew that he would be the most devastated out of all of the people. He was like a brother to her and she returned the feeling and emotion to him, but he did have Hinata, and she knew that Hinata would take good care of him, if not better than she ever had…

Tsunade would be in grief for her apprentice but Sakura knew that she always had _Ino…_for her other student. She would get over the loss, she thought grimly.

She was sure that she wouldn't be missed that badly

"You had no reason to talk to me, Sasuke. I had originally planned on volunteering myself for this part of the mission."

The little glint of shock went as quick as it came. Sakura caught the glimpse of it though.

"I already have analyzed all the possible situations," Cautiously keeping her voice steady and as hard as possible. "This is the most logical solution."

He put his shoulder on her shoulders which brought electricity through her body.

Immediately her whole body was tense at the touch. She wasn't sure what was more overpowering. The fact that he was actually touching her as what people would do as being friends or the heat and blood rushing through her body like molten lava.

Her heart nearly gave out when he gave her an awkward hug…yes, very awkward. Her head swam with confused thoughts and found she was getting rather dizzy.

He whispered in her ear "I'm sorry for putting you through this but it's for the best of the team."

The breath sent tingles to the flesh of her ear and jolts ran up and down her spine.

Then as if reading her thoughts from before, he continued, "Don't feel guilty for the others, you don't need to feel guilt, I'll feel enough guilt for sending you off for the both of us."

She wasn't quite hearing him properly and thought sarcastically that she was hardly feeling guilty at the moment when he was killing her with…affection.

But, she knew. And it hurt so much that she knew the truth. He was doing this to concrete her already firm decision about doing this.

Sakura whispered a quiet "Thank you…However." Sakura figured Sasuke still needed her for this mission, so she might as well push his buttons. She was going to die anyway.

"I don't need your 'pity'. I already know I will die on this mission" She replied starkly, pushing him away from her. Inwardly, she was even more surprised of her actions than Sasuke looked.

"You aren't going to die."

"You're starting to sound sympathetic," Sakura snarled, "You know as well as I do I will die, so I might as well get this over with."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, but Sakura was already starting up.

"You are really a jerk. You leave me on a freaking bench, try and betray the village-and after all I've done for you. I'll admit, I was extremely annoying, which I actually…grudgingly apologize for. However, you're still stupid thinking you're actually manipulating me."

Sasuke made a move to protest, but Sakura trudged on.

"You are not, so don't inflate your ego any further. I'm doing this for Naruto. And Kakashi, Tsunade, the people of Konoha and everyone else in it." Pause. "Minus Ino…maybe."

"You're right; I am somewhat of a jerk."

The words threw her off, but she was quick to respond back, "'Somewhat'? Ha!"

"But…" moving behind her so fast, she could barely see, he slowly wrapped her arms around her stomach.

And to be damned, her voice actually hitched.

"I was partially lying to you. I've felt something for a girl."

"And who would that be?" Sakura mentally cursed herself. She had tried to come off as pissed, but it was sounding more breathy than mad.

"You."

"That was cheesy, even for you." She snarled. It would've been much more effective if her voice hadn't hitched when his hands moved higher.

Her shoulders slouched then, and whispered "and what's sad that even though you're doing all this to me, you don't feel a thing. You don't, but _I_ do. It's painful to see a woman distressed because she loves a man who will never love her back. It's even more painful to see said man play around with her like a toy…"

She sighed, "But, as usual, I forgive you. And I'll always. It's such a sad thing; human nature. It's a pitiful sight to behold when there is unrequited love. It really hurts when you're the victim of the pain."

"We should report to Gaara that you have agreed with this mission." Sasuke muttered and felt the arms that were once snaked around her waist relieve the pressure and soon she felt cold and ever so incomplete.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They walked towards where Gaara was to meet them; a restaurant that was quaint and not over-populated.

Sakura had explained to Sasuke to tell Kakashi and Naruto that she said it was her decision so that they wouldn't blame him completely, though they should've…Sakura knew that the whole 'guilty' speech was probably just to lift off some guilt off himself. It was a selfish act in the end, Sakura figured. He was still cruel and mean to her and felt this all going down unjustified. But, if anyone was to punish him for this, it would be her. She would never work this way; she would rather forgive him than hit him, and that's hot it had been working for years.

They spotted Gaara immediately and made a bee-line towards him. He was easily visible, the colour of his hair stood out quite well. Sakura guessed that they had that in common; her hair was easily visible as well. It was completely ironic that she was to be partnered with this man, she figured. Her hair was one that caught much attention. It'd be like a bright neon sign showing all of their adversaries where they were.

The walk to Gaara was short and brisk. The tension and pressure of being near Sasuke now that she had said all she could about him was unbearable. Sakura bet that Sasuke, at least at a lesser extent, was feeling the awkwardness that was surrounding them like an aura.

Both Sasuke and Sakura sat down across from Gaara. Gaara didn't even need to look up from his eyes on the menu, he asked monotonously "Who is it coming with me?"

"Sakura" Sasuke answered. Sakura just sat there, her eyes intently on Gaara, as if finding him fascinating.

Gaara took this time to look up and see Sakura staring at him. Sakura quickly averted her eyes and kept them locked on the table.

Gaara was used to this, people staring at him, and had misunderstood why her vision was solely trained on him. He was used to people staring and whispering behind his back…trying to kill him, not to stare at him to avoid looking at the person next to said person because of a previous conversation.

Not really even wanting to know, he asked, "Why'd you pick her?"

Sasuke didn't respond, neither did Sakura. She figured he was smart enough to pull it all together. And he did.

"Do the others know about this?" Gaara asked.

"No, do you think they'd actually let her go?"

"They wouldn't, and for a good reason. You do realize that if she goes with me, there is a very small chance that she would live in the end. Don't think that I don't know this myself. I won't hesitate."

"Don't think that I don't think you won't kill me. Also, I don't expect to hesitate either…" Sakura muttered, still not looking up from the table. Her eyes trailed the wooden polished rings in it. It reminded her of Asuma's cigarette foggy smoke circles. She supposed she would be seeing him as well when she died, Sakura mused.

"We are all fully aware that her living percentage is only 20%." Sasuke said as he glared at him, "Nearly everyone would die against you." Sasuke refrained himself from spitting out the word 'monster'. They both needed to cooperate at a somewhat level though.

"Yes. Especially you, Sasuke." Gaara muttered while drawing his eyes back at the menu.

"I said 'nearly' everyone. I obvious am not." Sasuke coolly regarded. Anyone who called Sasuke weak was sure to get hell.

"Indeed. You're obviously not 'the rest' because their normal and you're not. Who would dare leave one of their teammates to die like you are doing so right now?"

"She agreed with this herself." He defended himself.

"After some persuasion?"

Sakura took this opportunity to slam her hands down on the table, loud enough to shut them up but not loud enough to gain unwanted attention from the other people around them.

"We don't need these unnecessary fights. We are to be allies, not enemies. I would advise to keep that energy to yourselves for the future." Sakura murmured under her breath so that they could only hear it, yet still not looking up.

Both of them agreed silently, but continued to glare at each other. Gaara finally turned to Sakura and replied with the same indifferent tone "Pack up and meet me at the entrance of the village, we leave immediately."

Sakura sharply jerked her head in a nod "Agreed."

Gaara pulled shuffled from the other row seat beside him and pulled out a brown package, handing it to Sasuke. "Here are Sound attire as well as the hitai-ate. There are only 3, so don't lose them."

Sasuke took them and stood up while and Sakura slowly followed the action. Both briskly left the restaurant.

"You'd better hurry before Naruto comes back to your room." Sasuke murmured.

"I know. They'll be quite shocked when they find out. I don't want to be around or they'll try and talk me out of it." Sakura said dryly.

Picking up the pace, they finally arrived back to be in relief to find Naruto and Kakashi not to be seen in view. Sakura roughly stuffed her clothes in her backpack and gave a short nod to him. They both understood that all of Team 7 wouldn't see Sakura for 2 months…if ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The night was starting to peak out and cast shadows throughout all of Cloud. Sakura also noticed that not only was it getting darker out, it was also getting colder. Rubbing her arms rhythmically in an attempt to warm herself, she unconsciously sped up.

Sakura met Gaara at the front of the gates of Cloud. She knew that they'd better head off quickly. Though they made the decision of groups rather quickly, the distance they still had to cover was astounding.

The walk was very quiet. Neither initiated conversation. Neither really _wanted_ to. Sakura knew not to. Just because she called herself weak, didn't mean that she knew she wasn't smart-didn't mean she wasn't SANE. No person in their right mind would try to strike up a conversation with the infamous Gaara. It screamed an obvious warning to anyone.

The noise seemed so much louder than it really was and made Sakura nearly jump out of her skin.

"You do know the reason why you are here, right?" It was a dull sound, the sound of him speaking. It sounded as if it was forced out, like he had never learned to talk 'casually' before. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if that _was_ the case.

Sakura nodded quietly and finally got the voice to speak up and whisper "It is because I'm weak, I'm the 'dead weight' we both know this."

"There's that and other reasons. You're the only girl, they'd probably figure that I would have a harder time killing you."

Sakura looked at him with a little of disgust, '_did all guys really think this way?'_

"It would never work though," Gaara interrupted her thoughts, "I don't care if they're female of male, as long as they die by my hands."

And now Sakura knew that she was going to die on this trip. There would be no if's no's, or but's. The slim chance of 21% turned to 20% again.

Sakura scowled. Sasuke probably knew that Gaara was so extremely similar to an asexual blob, and had _used_ that as a sense of persuasion even though he knew!

They walked in silence and it grew much darker rapidly. Sakura was having troubles finding her footing; had tripped and fell a couple of times.

Though Sakura knew her vision was quickly becoming nothing as an advantage, she refused to give in and continued to stumble around. However much she denied this fact, it was a known fact that Sakura was not used to losing her vision. The staggering and collapsing on the ground numerous times accounted for this as known fact. It was as if Karma was specifically putting every single branch, stone, twig in her way for his own perverse pleasure.

Gaara had his animalistic traits and Shukaku to guide him, so it was much easier for him. It was like walking normally for him. Sakura was starting to envy his trait, but refrained herself from asking for his guidance on where to walk. She was desperate for correct footing, but she wasn't desperate to a suicidal level.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"You did WHAT?!?!?!?!"

The sound of Naruto's voice echoed through the whole town.

Sasuke had returned to his and Kakashi's designed room and started packing.

Kakashi wasn't yelling but he was definitely glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke was just looking annoyed. "She said she wanted to do this herself. She thought she was useless and wanted to get stronger so she went with Gaara."

Okay, so the last part was a lie, but it would convince Kakashi and Naruto a bit better.

"Oh, so she found some ludicrous idea of 'training' if she just went with Gaara." Naruto said sarcastically, "That would just get her killed! That that's not going to help her get stronger!"

Kakashi murmured to Naruto to keep his voice down as the other people in the Inn were complaining.

Sasuke 'Hn'd and just continued packing, "I suggest you start packing, we have to leave right in the morning."

Kakashi said coolly at Sasuke, "I understand we need to move quickly soon after but it was not in your place to just _decide_ who would be leaving without Naruto and my own approval. This was to be a group decision. If she does die, I hope you could handle the guilt, I'm sure as hell I wouldn't be able to."

Naruto's eyes were cast in the dark as he lowered his head.

"Teme…" His voice was shaky and restrained.

"How could you…leave one of us behind?" His eyes slowly were brought up and shone with so many bright emotions; the anger, the betrayal and hopelessness-the _truth_ that he had just let her go. Naruto would never forgive himself. If Sakura truly did die, it would mostly be Sasuke's fault for 'persuading' her to go, but it would be all of their faults as well. How could he have let this happen?

Sharp eyes glared at Sasuke and with incredible speed, Naruto swung at Sasuke. Kakashi didn't move to block it.

The blow connected to his right cheek throwing him across to the other side of the room. Spitting out the blood, he wiped the excess with the back of his hand.

"Naruto." Kakashi's familiar voice sounded weary and gravelly. Even. Though his voice was contained, his eyes betrayed his anguish. "No use crying over spilled milk."

With that, Kakashi swiveled around and started packing his stuff as well. Naruto growled at Sasuke one more time before heading to his room. The one that was supposed to have Sakura waiting for him to return. To smile, possibly hit him over the head about him being an idiot-and laugh and be _so very real_. It would never be like before

OOOOOOOOO

Gaara had to hand it to Sakura, she had lasted longer than previously expected. Though unable to be seen, Gaara could estimate her lower half of her body was littered with cuts and scrapes.

"Ugh!" She grunted as she fell again, holding down a string of curses. She would not let this situation get the best of her. With shaky legs, she pushed herself back up again, and continued to blindly walk forward.

Though it may not look it, but Sakura was quickly getting better. The amount of falls she had had dramatically dropped. Her calculation skills brought up the number of 40% less than at the beginning. Her ears had adapted well, focusing on Gaara's light steps. She knew he was actually helping her, and it _ate_ at her. Gaara's steps were naturally much quieter than it was now.

Gaara had never known how determined she was till now. It was very…admirable.

Gaara knew that he himself may have been strong physically, but emotionally he was extremely unstable and weak. Looking back in his years and saw the 10 year old self scared, unloved and afraid of even himself as well. People had put him in the worst possible childhood possible, and, naturally Gaara had mentally snapped. He let them get to him, he let them USE him, abuse him.

He wouldn't let that happen anymore. Just as a person learned to grow stronger physically, by training and putting an effort into it, he would try to grow stronger emotionally the same way.

He gave a side-ways look to see a clumsy Sakura. He had learned that to grow stronger emotionally, you had to let others trust you, help them in need and they would return the favor. Personally he scoffed at the idea of someone needing to aid _him_, but it did feel good helping someone in need…He had learned that feel of _elation_ when doing something for another. For seeing their eyes light up and shine with appreciate-with admiration was truly something wondrous.

_Passing by a neighbouring village, Gaara of age 14 saw a young girl crying. It had been a year since the Chuunin Exams had occurred. He bent over stiffly to ask what was wrong. Gaara had to admit, it didn't sound very concerning but it was, to his defense, something he was not very used to. The idea of 'being considerate' or being 'nice' was an easy to understand concept but the actual actions seemed much more difficult to grasp._

_The girl explained to him that her ball got stuck on the roof of someone's house, pointing at a tall steep building that was near of where she was crying._

_Naturally, he would kill the girl…It seemed efficient and quick. Something that went quite naturally to him from before. Killing people was his kind of thing. But losing to Naruto had dictated that the _right_ philosophy was so aid others-fight for your friends and people close to you instead of yourself. Bringing a side-long glance to the girl, he hardly saw her as a threat. It wouldn't hurt this once. Summoning his sand with ease, Gaara let the particles drift towards the ball and lightly carry it back to her._

_Her eyes brightly glimmered with happiness-something that Gaara didn't see often. It was a surprisingly nice feeling, that he had brought happiness to someone else other than Shukaku. She hugged him, with no avail because his Sand shield immediately reacted. 'Never trust anyone.' She started to cry again because she couldn't' hug her savior. Gaara sighed impatiently as he, for the first time tried to disable his Sand Shield._

_To Gaara's surprise, he couldn't disable it even though he was trying. Perhaps all those years of believing his old motto of not getting close to anyone, had slowly grown to his personality. Instead, he settled with awkwardly petting her head._

_She seemed content with the mere slight contact with him and continued to allow him to pet her. Her hair felt soft, and slipped through his fingers. It was an odd sensation. Feeling another's hair let alone being so close to someone. While pondering these thoughts, Gaara was surprised when he felt a slight pressure around his leg. Immediately he had registered it as an attack, probably much like his sand coffin, to crush his enemies. Was this girl the lure to let his guard down?_

_Not quite…_

_Said girl took her opportunity of his pondering to latch onto his leg and hug him gently. This new sensation of being so close to someone felt oddly comforting. 'It shouldn't though,' He mused. This young girl was a complete random stranger. What faith did this girl have? She had no idea who he was. He could easily crush her._

_Why did she trust so? Did it give people so much pleasure to be near someone else that they could trust one another? He patted her on the head once more before forcing with the least amount of strength possible to detach her from him. The closeness of her was starting to give off some sort of calming sensation and it was worrying Gaara a little. Though he had adapted Naruto's philosophy of fighting for others, that did not mean he had to obtain such a lack any defense mechanisms in himself whatsoever. Being trusting was not in his blood._

_Though not wanting to destroy his reflexes, Gaara started to practice day in day out to disable his sand shield so that he could learn to 'trust' people. He was training-he was training on making his emotions stronger and making his reactions so that he could alter a couple of things. For example, now, whenever a person would be in his way, he (tried) 'kindly' to tell them to step out of his way, instead of using sand coffin on them immediately. _

_Growing emotionally stronger, he realized he would grow stronger physically as well but would have many downfalls as well. Both physical and emotional gain would have much loss as well. Was it really worth it? If a person you had grown attached to, was in trouble, you'd do anything to get them back, it would make you strive more to get them, thus making you stronger physically. But if said was in trouble and other people had threatened you not to do something or they would get hurt, he would probably have to comply. He guessed that it was like gambling, it would either be your defeat, or your greatest weapon._

_Gaara had to admit, it was surprisingly tiring to try new emotions and use them. The amount of effort was exhausting and being irritated at this was making her tired state worse. Why did people even bother? To be mad, hurt, sad, to cry and have your heart broken. Why did people continue to use these emotions. Gaara admitted he didn't have the greatest experience with such emotions, but he had felt their pain more than once. It _hurt_. Perhaps one day he would find out why humans sought to _feel_._

He looked back at Sakura, she had fallen once again. He should probably help her. It would be considered a 'good deed'.

Quickly disappearing in a swirl of sand, he appeared right next to Sakura, who was now grumbling swears and never seemed to grow tired of using them. She had let it get to her now and was fairly frustrated with this whole distressing dilemma.

Gaara grabbed her hand at which she jolted at the sudden touch. In her mind she was frantically hoping that Gaara hadn't lost control and was thinking of killing her. Gaara just rolled his eyes at her panic, clearly able to know her train of thoughts from the expressions flashing passed her face.

"I'm not going to kill you," '_yet…'_ Shukaku maliciously added while laughing, but Gaara ignored it. "I'm just guiding you, so you don't hit anything."

Sakura wasn't quite sure but she resigned and let him pull her by the hand.

Sakura was never one to like to be helped and hated the idea that she had a weakness of any sort, but for some reason, it felt comforting to lean on someone. She seemed quite alarmed at these thoughts, especially from the fact that she was happily resigning to _Gaara_. But still…getting help from Gaara didn't feel half as bad as getting help from one of her other teammates. It felt odd and she couldn't explain it.

Gaara had remembered this feeling. It reminded him of that time he had helped that girl, barely over a year ago. It felt like he wanted to hold her hand more often. Her hands were soft and small. They were also very warm, unlike the cold ones of his victims…like Yashamaru.

The pain seemed to sear through his mind.

He had learned never to trust someone so fast ever again. He had always blamed that he was young and too innocent to understand what Yashamaru was doing. Now, he understood it; he knew that to let a person in that meant that they could completely corrupt you. He let the grip on Sakura's arm slack a little, his eyes trained in front of them and had missed Sakura's quizzical look. He needed to be more careful.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Here's the deal: **Gaara isn't Kazekage, as stated. The Akatsuki are still after the Jinchuuriki out there but haven't tried to take Gaara's as in the Shippuden. Orochimaru is still evil and stuff. Sakura is a student of Tsunade but is far from surpassing her. They're younger so I'm saying around…15.

Sasuke had contemplated the idea of leaving and joining Orochimaru, hence why Tsunade thought Team 7 would've been the group to want to be on this mission. I wouldn't say that Sasuke had stopped his idea of leaving because of Sakura's little plea/bench thing, but he didn't go. Though he hasn't left, he's still cold and such.

Naruto doesn't like Sakura as a crush, but is just protective. (Does this feel like a summary of this chapter?)

Everything that happened from before like Naruto's and Gaara's battle, the Chuunin exams minus Orochimaru biting Sasuke's neck (ew)…but Orochimaru has some interest in Sasuke. Purely platonic…I hope XP

**Any questions about what's happening or anything just note me or ask me.**

**I always appreciate some insight on people's ideas of my work so if something it bothering, feel free to say so. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Got a tad help from the awesomeness of Wikipedia!**

**(1) **_Tsuchikage is the Kage of Iwagakure. _

_**Redid this chapter:**_

_So honestly? I was pissed about how long it took to redo this chapter (like over a week) and NO WONDER. Besides me procrastinating it and such, it went to 13 or 14 pages long to 27! DX I have no idea how that happened but now I don't know if I should cut this in two chapters…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

_Gaara, again, didn't like this feeling. It was like he wanted to hold her hands more often. They were soft and small. They were also very warm, unlike the cold ones of his victims…like Yashamaru. He had learned never to trust someone so fast ever again. He had always blamed that he was young and too innocent to understand what Yashamaru was doing. Now, he understood it, he knew that to let a person in, it meant that they could completely corrupt you. Sure he was learning how to do better with his emotions and how to trust people better, but that didn't mean that he would completely trust them…if ever._

**------------------- **

They walked in the darkness of the forest, always quiet. It wasn't that they wanted to avert enemies; it was because they enjoyed the quiet, it was peaceful and, though they'd never admit it, they enjoyed each others' company. Sakura was afraid that if they spoke, their conversation would turn into an argument and the moment wouldn't last.

Gaara didn't want to talk because he was never the social type and liked things quiet. He also thought that if she accidentally angered him, he might snap and lose control. It was a possibility.

---------- 

Sakura's internal clock told her it was around midnight. The moon was shining brightly in the night, the stars around it blinking, as if also demanding attention. It was a beautiful night. They decided to stop for the night, so they prepared things and got their sleeping bags set up. Sakura had made a fire nearby to where they set up so that it would keep them warm.

Gaara didn't need to sleep but set it up anyways. Sakura said that she wanted to take a bath in the nearby stream. Gaara said a 'understood' because he couldn't nod, it was too dark to see anything.

Sakura got her extra clothes and went to the stream, clumsily though. Shedding off her original clothing, she submersed her whole body in the water. It was colder than before, but that was obvious because it was nighttime and there was no sunlight to absorb and keep it warm. It was like Gaara, she absent-mindedly thought, he had no source of 'heat' or something to warm his heart. It was sad because she felt that the same thing was to happen to her, she would eventually seep through life itself and become segregated from everyone else. There would be no one there to help her; she knew that people could try, people who really cared for her. She always had Naruto and Kakashi, not to mention Tsunade, but still…they probably didn't know how to help her. They weren't the same, they were strong, they may have flaws, but not as evident and deep as hers. They had horrible things happen to each of them, but that also separated her from them as well. 

For her whole life, she was sheltered, always protected. There were only a few things that had been so bad for her, and they weren't all that bad either. Tsunade hadn't been able to help her brother and the love of her life. That hadn't happened to her. Kakashi said that he had no one else with him that all the people that he had cared for were all gone, it hadn't happened to her. Naruto had been shunned from everyone, been alone for his whole childhood, she was always surrounded by people that cared for her. 

She would never feel the same pain that they did. She had her own different pain, for being protected all those times had its downfall. She was new to these things, death, guilt, pain, but in a different way that she had been afflicted to from before. A little nick or cut didn't bother her anymore, being left alone did…knowing that no one needed you anymore did…feeling that you had no one there who could help you did…feeling lonely sure did as well…

She was soon immersed in her thoughts of her self pity and didn't want to be in it anymore so she tried shaking the thoughts out of her head.

She successfully did, but to her horror, she had a new epidemic. Her thoughts were plagued by something else…she smelled something in the air, it disturbed her, she couldn't' point it out, but it was drawing closer. She grew agitated, it was getting nearer, she wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was definitely haunting the air, haunting her.

She tried to think of where she had smelled it from before, it was so familiar. Then it suddenly came to her, she gasped in fear. It was the smell of blood, new and old. The smell of decaying bodies, it was coming to her again. It was going closer to her, "Stay back!" She screamed in fear, it wasn't listening, creeping towards her, she screamed as it was latching on to her, the smell was sticking on her, it wasn't leaving her. She tried washing it away, trying to erase the smell and feeling, it wasn't working. Her skin was already red from all the vicious rubbing she was doing to her skin, she didn't care. She took deep breaths, _'This is all just an illusion… just an illusion,_' she kept on repeating in her head. She took a giant breath of air before she submersed herself in the cool water, it was soothing, she opened her eyes underwater, but to her repulsion she saw all of the corpses of her friends and relatives floating in the water, dead and bleeding. She let out a muffled cry of shock but began choking right away because of the water she inhaled. Going to the surface of the water, she began sputtering and coughing, trying to gain the wanted oxygen back in her lungs.

Gaara came immediately, to the stream when he heard all the commotion, and saw a coughing Sakura crawling out of the water, shaking, not from the cold, but from fear. He knew the cases, he had his fair share of watching people tremble in fear of him. Just the sight of him would make their knees go weak, pleading at him, begging for their lives, it was pathetic. 

He cautiously neared her, what he was not prepared for was that she lunged to him when he was near enough to her. Sakura grabbed him down, fearfully trembling in his arms, "Please, make it go away." She whimpered. 

He awkwardly embraced her and patted her on the back, this was not what he was used to. His clothes were getting soaked from her but they both didn't seem to either mind or notice. She was now sobbing and crying in his chest, drowning his robes, they were now completely drenched in her tears and of the stream water.

When her crying died down, she half, made an attempt on collecting her thoughts, soon noticing where she was. She was, in fact in Gaara's arms, as she was hugging him like her life depended on it while he was 'trying to' hug her back. With that, she noticed a few other things as well, like her lack of clothing, she turned deep red. Luckily her stomach-long hair covered most of her breasts. That still didn't make the fact that she was completely naked with Gaara actually hugging her. "Um, I should get my clothes…"She muttered, stating the obvious and turning so he couldn't see her blush. 

Gathering her fresh clothes she quickly dressed. Gaara knew his time to leave and had left long before she had gotten to her clothes, not that she knew though. Sakura swiveled around to thank Gaara but when she turned around, he was gone. She had an idea where he was, so she quickly headed to their campsite.

She went there quickly, but soon slowed down and came to a stop when she saw to her dismay that he was not in his comforters or sitting on them to meditate. She knew that he didn't sleep, but didn't he meditate because he couldn't to pass the time? She guessed not, so she decided to give up trying to find her and plopped down on her own sleeping bag. 

She wanted to stay up a little longer, hoping that Gaara would get back so that she could get this whole apologizing thing over with, it would be easier for her if she did it when she was half asleep. Especially it would help her from the blushing that she would probably do the next day, '_I can't believe that I ACTUALLY hugged him and I was naked…what on earth was I thinking? Gaara will probably kill me for this…_' She continued to try and keep up, by tossing and turning but nothing worked. She was tired and sleep seemed to be more stronger than her will at the moment, so she surrendered to it. Drifting off, she suddenly shuddered of the cold. The cool night air was getting to her and she was still a little damp from not drying off from before.

Gaara was sitting on a nearby tree. This was because he never liked meditating on his bed. He felt as if the warm sheets were mocking him, trying to say that he would never really be able to sleep in peace. He scrunched his face up a little, trying to comprehend what had just happened a few moments ago. She…confused him. He always opened his eyes every 10 seconds to check on her, it was annoying, she was disrupting his life, how he viewed things. He no longer could keep his morals in life, how he said that he would never feel anything again except pain and hatred. SHE had changed that, not only that but SHE was entering his mind all the time. He did not like this, this was not how he expected 'having a bond' with someone to be like. He thought this would get him stronger, but it seemed like the plan was backfiring, he was being willed to his knees by a simple girl…

Then, another thought struck through his mind, _he was her naked…_oohh…this is going to make things awkward. If she tries to bring up the subject, I'll just pretend that it never happened or avoid the subject in all. But still, the image of her naked kept on popping up in mind, it was…annoying and disturbing, he had never really gone through the puberty stage of liking girls this way, so why was it happening now? He denied the fact that it was happening, and banished the idea of him actually liking her that way…if at all.

He sighed as he opened his eyes again and saw that she started shivering. It must have been because of the water she was in and not drying off properly, stupid girl…he thought. 

Thinking that she was asleep already, he teleported himself to her, wrapping her blanket closer and tighter around her. He looked at her face, it was so angelic, so at peace. Something that would never happen to him…_peace_…She was still shivering a little so he gathered her up in his arms and hugged her to give her body warmth.

He hated that feeling of hugging another living being, but then again, it also felt a little calming as well. He couldn't really explain it, and anything he couldn't explain annoyed him. It meant that it was beyond his reasoning, it meant he was WEAKER than that. It was like a bitter-sweet feeling, thinking that a person could trust you so much, knowing that one easy swipe and they'd die. It wasn't a safe feeling. Trusting others would only leave you to despair…_Yashamaru…_

Gaara's life was too complicated. It seemed like everything in the world wasn't simple enough and it just had to get more complicated. Gaara liked life simple, something that wouldn't require so much brain power or it would become so complicated that it would be beyond his reach, something that he would never be able to comprehend…and it was HAPPENING. He sighed in annoyance, his life was getting more complicated, but then thought again more deeply. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? He made a mental note to find out later, now was too soon.

Sakura stirred in his arms, "Before I fall asleep Gaara, I just wanted to say…thank…you…" She murmured, before becoming a little more limp in his arms.

_Shit,_ he thought, _she was awake the whole time?_ He was confused as hell. Did he want her to think of him as terrifying or nice? Being kind bothered him, confused him. Being terrifying allowed him to be in control, but it also made him become lonely. Was being in control better worth being lonely for?

------------------ 

Sakura awoke, rubbing her sleepy eyes and taking a look around. She saw that she was no longer in Gaara's hands and was neatly put in her sleeping bag, tightly secured to keep the warmth in. She inwardly smiled; Gaara seemed so much more kinder than she had originally thought.

Gaara came back, "Pack up, we're leaving right away." He said coldly and indifferently. He had made his choice last night, being in control was definitely worth being lonely.

Sakura's smile that she had built up inside completely crumbled with just what he had said right now. She knew it, how could she have been deceived, by herself? By him! He would never change, she knew that, so why did she give him another chance? Giving people more chances to be in your life just so that they can rip that trust you gave them again in shreds. They always proved to be the same, who was she to kid that people could actually change. People stayed the same, people who did change…well, it didn't happen often. When it did, it usually wasn't for the best either, she took herself as an example. She had changed for the worst, of where she used to be carefree and nice, kind, giving, she had definitely changed. She was kind to her friends, mostly only Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade now, but others were just THERE, in the background, she didn't give a shit. They did nothing to help her, they didn't care about her, so why care about them?

That was a rule she now envisioned, she doubted that Gaara would ever change her philosophy. The way he was acting today had just proven her point, yesterday was just him probably just being in a delusional moment, he did NOT mean anything, he had NOT changed from his past and she had NOT been affected by yesterday and would NOT be affected by him in any way in the future like that.

Packing up, she quickly filled up her water bottle, trying to shake the fact that she had seen her friends dead in the same water. She would never drink this water unless she was in dire need.

Gaara never asked about what had happened yesterday, and he didn't care…or so he kept on repeating to himself. But the question kept reappearing. 'What could've possibly happened that would make a person so traumatized?' He suddenly thought of a reason that she could be and smirked. _It was probably because at the time of the Chuunin exams, when he had nearly squeezed the life out of her, she was still scared of that moment._ He was outwardly pleased, thinking that he had put so much of a negative affect on her but deep down; he was uncomfortable and a bit sad that he was still a monster. He quickly pushed those thoughts back down, he needed to be happy at the moment, not thinking of such waste-less things. The more he thought of his explanation of her disturbance and shock, the more the doubted his original idea. This brought relief and distress at the same time.

Why would she latch herself onto ME if I was the one who had traumatized her in the beginning, it didn't make sense. If he was the original cause of her pain, why did she thank him? It didn't make sense and it was frustrating Gaara to no end. He did not like this confusion he felt, he loved to be in control, isn't that why he was being cold to her? Then why was it still puzzling him? He felt like he was back at square one. All this 'not being in control' stuff was getting to him, he needed to kill someone, something that would spew out blood, he NEEDED it, it brought him pleasure and comfort, something that he could understand, the suffering of another person made him happy. He knew that the pain he was afflicting to another would give them the pain he had felt from everything. But it wasn't enough, he had felt too much pain, not matter how many times he had killed someone, tortured them, they would never feel the same pain he had felt. Then it came to him, they hadn't been pained like he had because he had been pained emotionally, while he was killing his adversaries physically. He had never tried to hurt someone emotionally because he had never been near someone emotionally.

His eyes seemed to draw to Sakura by instinct. He didn't care of her, he would vent himself out on her, he would break her down, emotionally and physically, and that would be his relief. She would suffer all the pain he had…and by doing that, he was not alone anymore. Suddenly, by this feeling, he seemed to be in a much happier mood than he was from before. He was in control once again.

They walked in silence when Gaara felt agitated, he needed blood, and he needed it NOW.

Looking around, he spotted Sakura, knowing that he could easily kill her but he needed her later, to break her down mentally and emotionally, so he looked around still. His eyes landed on a white bunny.

It's fur seemed to mock him, _white…_it was probably tainted, NO ONE could not be tainted before. He inwardly was imagining the white bunny, cutting it, searing it, yes…it was being covered with its own blood, it wasn't pure, NOTHING was pure. His sand immediately grabbed the bunny and its eyes looked at him mockingly as well! It was staring at him, innocently, it was tainted! Nothing was innocent anymore. With one easy fluid motion, the rabbit was no more, its head lying on the ground, without its body. Its fur dropped to the floor as Gaara's sand dropped it. It was covered with its own blood, yes; it was tainted now, not living a lie anymore. 

Sakura swiveled around because of the sound of something (the head of the bunny) sickeningly hitting the ground with a thud, but kind of a squish because of the blood still in it. 

"What did you do?" She screamed out, horrified.

She looked at the bunny horridly. Blood was still oozing out of its head. There were no remains of its organs of body, just the fur that used to be wrapping around it. One word was still swirling in her head. _Blood…_it was here again, the smell of it lingering around the air, hanging, slowly traveling to her. She gasped again, this was not happening! She cried making a quick yelp as the wave of blood smell was making its way towards her. "Not again, stay away from me, no, not again…" She moaned and pleaded. In her mind, she was cursing herself, she WAS weak! Why wasn't she doing anything to stop it? She wasn't addressing not only the feeling of being weak to stop, but the smell of blood that was making its way toward her.

Gaara looked confused, why was she looking like that? She was acting like that last time, when she was at the stream, why did this traumatize her? This had nothing to do with what his first intentions thought to be, this had nothing to do with him, nothing to do with being slammed in a tree, strangled and out of breath, so what was it? Bunny…he was pretty sure she didn't have a problem with bunnies, ruled out. Was it because the rabbit was headless? Well it was pretty gruesome for others, but he was pretty sure that she could handle it. He wanted to know, and that was when he realized, he was obsessed with her! He wanted to know how she felt, what her emotions were, what was bothering her, he was…obsessed.

Sakura was still writhing on the floor, so he quickly made his way towards her and held her close. When she became more stabilized, Gaara thought of questioning her about what made her afraid, but decided against it, thinking that it would make her more upset. 

Sakura said in his robes "Why aren't you questioning what's bothering or always making me terrified? I know you want to know…" since she said it in his robes, it sounded muffled, so he could barely make it out.

"Well, if you are ready to tell me, then it's up to you whenever you want to." _Ahh, not used to this whole 'nice' kind of act…_he grumbled inwardly.

She sighed and took a deep breath before saying "I may as well tell you now, I mean, you're bound to find out sooner or later."

She sat up, so she was in Gaara's lap, much to his discomfort, but it seemed to ease her, so he let her…reluctantly.

"I have a feeling that…whenever I see blood, the smell of death and blood starts to linger in the air, and then it seems to cling on me, no matter how hard I try to evade it, it never works."

"But what about in the streams? There was no blood there." Gaara asked, still confused.

"It seems that whenever I try and bathe, it's always there as well. This feeling…it always haunts me, I can't get rid of it. That last time, when you were there to help me later, before you came, it was the worst encounter of the 'feeling' I got yet."

"What was so different about this time?" He urged her to go on.

"I had to scrub harder this time, it seemed as though the smell was stronger than it usually was and this time, when I tried to clear my mind, it submersed my head in the water, and…" She shuddered before continuing, "I saw my friends' corpses bleeding and lifeless, floating in the water."

Gaara didn't know what to do or say, so he thought hard of what his next action should be. He should comfort her, he knew that much, but how? He just gave a random stab in the dark and pulled her closer to him while hugging her. It seemed like it worked because she sighed in contentment and hugged him back. 

----------- 

Sakura loved the feeling of being hugged by Gaara, it was so comforting, it felt so…secure. She loved the feeling of someone protecting her, she loved the feeling of being close to someone, but this was confusing. Did she truly like him already? Wasn't he the crazy, psychotic killer everyone had warned her to stay away from? Weren't Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and her picking which one of them would go to their death beds? It didn't make any sense. He seemed, so much tamer, but that could always be a cover-up, so she decided to ask.

"Um…Gaara, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Hn." She wasn't quite sure if that was a no or yes, but she took it as a yes anyways.

"Do you…like me?"

"…" _crap…_Gaara thought. _What do I say? I can't break her heart because she'd go all emotional again. I'm pretty sure I don't like her back, but she's the CLOSEST anyone has gotten to me liking, right? _

"I…don't know yet. I've never liked anyone so I wouldn't know." Gaara forced out, choosing his words carefully. It seemed right, he didn't really know yet and he had never liked anyone else, so this seemed to be truthful.

Sakura seemed satisfied and quietly said "Well, I hope you do, because it seems like I like you…" She said quietly as she fell asleep in his arms.

Gaara growled at what had just happened, _'Why does she always leave me at a 'suspenseful' moment where she leaves me to think about these things?'_

It seemed like this girl in his arms was quite troubling to him. He was growing feelings for her. If that didn't surprise him yet, then the fact that it had only happened in a short period did. He had only been around her for not even 2 days, and it seemed like he was starting to like her already, of course he'd never say that though. He glanced at the sky to see that it was already night so he went in a flurry of sand to appear on a nearby tree, this was where he went to think and meditate. The highness of it seemed to calm him down.

He looked down to see Sakura still in his arms, why he carried her here as well, he didn't know, but looking at her face seemed to have a calming affect on him. It was much easier to meditate with her being there, as he embraced her a little tighter. It felt nice being with another human being, he had been isolated for so long now that it felt so comforting. Perhaps that was why he was so easily attached to her, because of how long he was without this word 'love' it made it easier to come to him.

He still couldn't explain many things, but surprisingly, he didn't really care. Being in the girls presence seemed to make him forget about all the problems he was feeling and it seemed to make him not care about 'being in control'. With her there, he seemed so much calmer…and he hated it, he hated loving it, he hated loving her. 

Then reality whipped back at him and he was able to comprehend what he had just thought. _Oh great…_he inwardly groaned; now he had just 'admitted' that he had actually liked her. He didn't get it; didn't he say the night before that being in control was worth being lonely? And yet, here he was, embracing a girl that he barely knew and was not in control, yet it felt a lot better than being so lonely. Life, it was so complex with all its twists and turns, he hated it. It would be a lot easier if life was so straight-forward, but, it wasn't.

-------------- 

The next day they decided to head out earlier than usual because they lost time from before, with Sakura's breakdown. They had started to talk more often, but Gaara was still the unemotional, sometimes cold, quiet and conservative, type of person that he was. She, amazingly, didn't even mind that much. 

She had explained to him, that she didn't mind her own blood, but it was of other human beings or living things in general that continued to haunt her. 

In her boring state, she decided to talk about her life, Gaara didn't mind, he just listened to her. He never talked that much, just replied so he was relived to find Sakura more of the talking type and not one of the questioning other people, type.

She talked about her team, Team 7, the one that had betrayed her by sending her to go with him which was suicide, but she didn't see it that way. She said that it was technically Sasuke who had made her think about going, and it was her who decided to go in the end, not any of her other teammates. When she talked about them, she always had that dreamy look in her eyes. It sickened him to no end, but he didn't want her to stop doing that, it made her seem…happy, so if she was, he wasn't that bothered by it.

The day seemed to go by slowly, but in a nice way. They had enjoyed each other's company and had learned more about each other. Sakura as well, but not of Gaara telling her, it was of her observations.

--------------------- 

The day kept on going nicely, when Gaara suddenly looked out in the sunset, it was so beautiful, but it was having a weird affect on him. '_What was it that was making him feel…so-'_ "Bloodthirsty…" Gaara whispered out. It had finally struck him, he needed blood, right now! The sky was painted red, as if a splash of blood was on it. He craved the colour, the fastest source was needed right now.

Gaara looked around, anything, something that was living, had blood in it…precious blood. 

Sakura kept on chatting away but stopped, sensing as if Gaara was trying to find something, "Gaara…? What's wrong?" She questioned.

Gaara didn't care for her, and quickly his eyes set on squirrel. It was small, but if he tortured it enough, he probably would be able to satisfy himself…for now.

Sand swirled viciously, as it encircled the squirrel, it was shaking in fear, he smirked at this. 'Its blood was MINE!' Gaara thought. All sense of sanity still left in him was vaporized at that moment. He was too desperate.

Sakura gasped at this, and quickly jumped in the way, making his sand take a direct turn to avoid her instead of its original path to the squirrel.

"What are you DOING?" Gaara hissed out.

"You know my problem…" Sakura said quietly. 

It was all quiet around and Gaara was getting impatient, he needed his blood, some blood of any kind was good he wouldn't be able to hold in his control any longer and was about to tell his sand to go around her and attack the squirrel.

A thought tripped in his mind before he was able to though. Why wasn't he trying to kill her? It was easy to command his sand to slice his sister or brother anytime; they would willingly let him, because they knew if he went too out of control, the consequences would be much more severely. It was changing now, because he was learning more self control, but he always had his lost control spur and lashed out. They would always quiver in fear, most of the time, it was if their first rule in life was, 'do not disobey Gaara,' it was pitiful. 

He was sick of his patience for this and _not being in control_ of the situation, not understanding it, not grasping it, he didn't understand it. It made him so furious, he commanded to blast his sand at the squirrel.

"Stop." Sakura said quietly, and he did. '_Why does she have so much power over me? Am I that weak? No, I am far from weak.' _ He said furiously in his mind, why did he stop? He could've just continued…CRUSHED her heart, it wouldn't affect him.

"Attack me, feel MY blood." Sakura quietly murmured. It was barely audible, but those small words made Gaara smirk with malice and happiness.

He would make her wish she never said those words, make her regret them! He issued for his sand to make its way to her, viciously swerving around, like a snake slithering to its prey through the grass. 

The sand in-captured her, as she screamed out loud from the pressure of the sand that was roughly forced, on her skin.

He willed his sand to bring her to him. It stopped when it was just a foot distance away. He stepped up to her, leaning in so closely to her, that he could just _smell_ the fear off her. It was _enticing_…

"You'll wish you never uttered those words once I'm through with you." He whispered in her ear, very predatorily. He was literally shaking with anticipation and excitement.

She shuddered at the feel of his breath that tickled her ear. His actions surprisingly reminded her of someone being…lustful. It seemed absurd, but once one would think of it, you would see the similarities. They were so wrapped up in what they were doing, so obsessive, so…_needy_.

_She wanted to help him…_

The sand dropped her harshly on the ground.

_She wanted to guide him…_

Tendrils of sand, whipping in the air to slice her unprotected skin and flesh.

_She wanted to protect him…_

He howled in the air, the full moon of the night, just coming into view.

_She wanted him to accept her…_

The form of Shukaku was growing, as less of Gaara's appearance were transforming. His eyes swirled deep black, leaving him pupil-less and gaining a golden diamond shape to appear in the middle of the black.

_She wanted him to accept him for who he really was…_

Gaara's canines appeared in his mouth, creating giant fangs. Claws appeared on his hands as well, as he scraped them on Sakura's stomach.

_She wanted him to accept her as well…_

Blood oozed freely out of Sakura's stomach, the crimson liquid soaked in her shirt and poured over the curves of her body. 

_She wanted him to release all his sins…_

Fangs scraped across her arms, fresh new blood came out, it was so beautiful, and how it glistened in the light from the moon.

_She wanted to save him from the fate that he seemed to befallen in…_

Gaara started lapping the blood on her stomach that had already cooled from the chilly night air. His hot tongue trailing in circles over her stomach, it felt so ecstatic.

_She wanted him to see her as a friend…_

She moaned. The feeling of Gaara licking her wounds was so blissful. Did he really know how much he was turning her on?

_She wanted him to see her as a companion. Maybe not only as a companion, but as a lover as well…_

The sand continued to swirl around them as it nipped her skin, little by little, tearing off some of the skin, but going unnoticed by both of them.

_She wanted him to care for her…_

His head traveled upward from her stomach and kissed her roughly on the lips. It was very primitive and animalistic, but she thought it was the best kiss she had in her whole life.

_She wanted _him_…_

His mouth opened and clamped down as well, in the process of doing so, he dug his canines in her lips, making her scream in a little shock, but was muffled with his lips continuing to press onto hers.

_She wanted him to love her because…_

The blood seeped into their deep kiss, mingling in their mouths, letting them taste it.

_She might've already fallen in love with him…_

Gaara's appearance turned normal, his fangs and claws disappeared. He looked at Sakura with an unfamiliar expression written on it.

"Thank you…" Gaara murmured out loud to Sakura.

_There were so many things that Sakura wanted from him, things that he would never really know…_

A smile adorned on Sakura's face before she fell into a deep sleep, filled with calmness.

_But…_

Gaara smiled a little weakly at this while still gasping her securely around her waist before falling in a slumber with her as well.

_She might actually get these wishes; she at least had to try…_

---------------- 

**Yay! Sorry, I thought I'd be able to update sooner, but I kind of hit a little snag on thinking what would happen next ; BUT! I got it done. Also I was a little busy in school, I mean, I did 2 TESTS today! I was so unprepared…I think I failed my pre-cal test that I did today…**

**Sorry if parts are a little different, usually I write it all in one day, but I couldn't think of what would happen, so I continued on another day. I'm so happy, it seems like the usual for this fanfic will be 13 or 14 pages each. **

**If you have any complaints with this chapter, just tell me, because I honestly was quite unhappy with this one. I think that the first one was much better, I hope I didn't lose any watchers because of this. Also, yes! People are reviewing instead of just alerting it, I only have 2 lurkers at the moment.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWING AND SUPPORT! And if you're not…why aren't you? XD **

**God…wasn't the ending so cute? I seriously think that horror and romance is the PERFECT match! Maybe I'm just a sadist XD could be the case. Any suggestions, I'd gladly want to hear them out.**

**I might take a little time updating next because I have a piano exam coming up…ugh, and I got to catch up with other stuff, like…cough pre-cal cough…I really hate it with a passion. -.-'**


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever Gaara owned, he was always territorial, and in his mind, he 'owned' Sakura, so he was, by nature, territorial over her

_**Previously:**_

"_Thank you…" Gaara murmured out loud to Sakura._

_There were so many things that Sakura wanted from him, things that he would never really know…_

_A smile adorned on Sakura's face before she fell into a deep sleep, filled with calmness._

_But…_

_Gaara smiled a little weakly at this while still gasping her securely around her waist before falling in a slumber with her as well._

_She might actually get these wishes; she at least had to try…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Soo…I found out that my 'block' things, like to show that it was a change, didn't show up…Jeez…anyways, So I switched to 'O's So hopefully this one goes well…**

**I want to say that this chapter is dedicated to a reviewer that REALLY, REALLY made my day, saying that my fanfic made her like the couple Gaara and Sakura, and that this was her first GxS fanfic! I'm glad for ALL of my reviewers, really. You guys keep me going. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gaara was half meditating holding Sakura. Yesterday was a little blurry for him; he couldn't quite vaguely make out what happened. Shukaku was in control and he was not. He had failed again, not being able to control himself; he was so stupid, so _weak…_the only thing he really remembered was that he had lost control, he had injured-no, _attacked_ Sakura and…she willingly let him? Didn't she say she wanted to become stronger? If she truly did, she should've protected herself, not let him continue to abuse her. He was awoken out of his meditation and deep thinking from the feel of Sakura stirring in his grasp.

Sakura woke up, sore, in pain, and surprisingly in a very comfy position. She peeked on eye open and saw Gaara half meditating, holding her tightly. She inwardly smiled at this and got up slowly, still trying to get her muscles to cooperate. Gaara noticed the movements that Sakura was doing, so he helped her get up in a sitting position in his lap, which Sakura didn't mind.

Sakura grimaced when she looked at the sight of her body. It was still covered in blood, but was dried and the smell made her uneasy and light stomached. "Ugh, I should heal these wounds." Sakura murmured to herself.

She was still in Gaara's embrace, so she scooted over and started healing her arms first, her clothes were torn from Gaara/Shukaku's claws so it was easy to heal.

"You should wash off the blood on you." Gaara mused as Sakura scrunched her nose up as an agreement.

Suddenly a jolt of realization hit her. "Um, Gaara, I can't do that…" She murmured.

Gaara was confused at first but knew why now. She still had the rational fear of water. He knew she would be scared of that, but she really needed to get rid of the blood. It was making him feel a little blood-thirsty.

They pondered a little while before Gaara got an idea. "Well, I could always be there so you wouldn't feel scared."

"Gaara!" Sakura said shocked.

Gaara tried to hide an amused smirk while saying "It's the best idea, besides; I've already seen you naked before."

Sakura blushed scarlet at this but then quickly thought, "But to 'help me' you'd have to…become…naked too…" If she wasn't red enough in the cheeks, that sentence did it.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Gaara asked, he didn't care if she saw him naked or not.

_It would happen sooner or later anyways…_Shukaku thought in his mind, which Gaara pushed the thought away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had unclothed herself now, still desperately putting her hands across the 'necessities' so that Gaara wouldn't see her…fully. He would've rolled his eyes in irritation but was not the one to show emotions very well.

Gaara quickly took off all of his clothes so fast; you wouldn't even be able to see the difference in a blink of an eye. Sakura didn't know what hit her, she gaped at his rather large…place, and turned away desperately trying to erase her blush.

While she was turned away from him, Gaara walked up and pushed her in the stream at which she screamed and created a giant splash.

"Ahh! Gaara!" Sakura screamed at him. "It's cold!"

Gaara walked in the water after her and was now fully submersed.

Sakura started shivering from the coldness of the water and Gaara asked her bluntly "Are you going to start?"

She looked at him with confusion written on her face and asked "Do what?"

Gaara ALMOST rolled his eyes and explained "You went in the water to wash yourself and scrub off the blood, are you going to do it? We don't really have all day."

"Oh right!" Sakura said while scrubbing off the dried blood off her, while Gaara just stared at the trees and went into deep thought.

It was quiet for a while and neither of them talked. The birds chirped in the distance while the trees swayed peacefully, rustling their leaves against each other. Sakura started to hum a peaceful, sad song.

_The water becomes tainted with her,_

_She is impure as she dips in,_

_The water becomes tainted with her tears,_

_The water once so pure now contains saline._

_The water becomes tainted with her blood,_

_The water, once so crystal clear is crimson red,_

_The water may be tainted,_

_But as time may pass, _

_The tears dilute,_

_The blood dilutes,_

_And so does she,_

_May her guilt dilute with the rest_

_The sins that she has done will wash away_

_The water continues to travel downstream._

_Time will pass, time that she will never forget,_

_Other times will be more memorable than others,_

_No matter how tainted she has become, it is never too late,_

_The water will dilute your past if you let it,_

_Let go and dilute._

_Become pure once again._

_So the water is won't be tainted anymore._

Sakura was busy cleaning herself and knew that there was a deep cut in her on her back, of which happened last night, from the rough ground of pebbles and rocks. She tried to reach it but couldn't, it was too high.

"Uh, Gaara, I need your help." Sakura said.

Gaara came out of his observation around them and looked to see what the problem was.

"I can't reach the wound on my back, I haven't treated it yet either, because I can't reach it." She explained.

Gaara waded towards her closer and her voice hitched but went unnoticed by him, as he swiveled her around trailing his hands over the wound, at which she winced and tensed at. He surprised her by washing away the blood ever so carefully and being so gentle with it. This was a side of Gaara that she had never witnessed before.

He accidentally brushed over the wound and Sakura took a sharp intake of air to ease the pain. Gaara stopped for a second and Sakura was about to turn around to see if anything was wrong.

Gaara spoke up and quietly whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Sakura was again alarmed at how quietly he spoke, how caring, sympathetic and…regretful he seemed.

"What is there to be sorry for?" Sakura asked.

"I hurt you yesterday, I was unable to control myself. I'm ashamed of what I am, truthfully." He admitted, looking down.

"Gaara," Sakura breathed out, taking her index finger and lifting his chin up slowly so his eyes were facing hers. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. Instead of regretting, you should be learning, accepting not degrading yourself." After she finished, she pulled him in a hug, tightly holding him.

Gaara was shocked at first, but then lifted his arms around to hug her as well.

Sakura broke out of the embrace and said that she needed to wash her hair. Gaara nodded while thinking back of what she had said.

She filled her lungs with air before plunging down in the stream, scrubbing her hair in the process, when she felt something brush against her leg, she opened her eyes to see what it was. In reality, it was just a fish, but to her eyes, it was the hand of something…but it was too dark to see what it was. She traveled a bit lower and cried out a little, but wasn't heard because the minute she opened her mouth, all her oxygen escaped and was filled with water. She cried out because, the hand belonged to that of a dead corpse. It wasn't any dead corpse though; it was of Naruto's. Other bodies started to become vivid around her as well, all of them dead, fresh blood still escaping from their bodies, swirling in the water.

It was a beautiful colour, red, and such a deep rich, crimson red. Something so beautiful, yet was feared by most, and most included her as well. Her vision was getting more blurry and hazy from the loss of oxygen. She wanted to swim up, but the blood swirling around her made her stay in one spot. It was as if those bodies, that blood, had chained her down in the water, not letting her move. Her world was blackening, all vision of hers was dimming, and she would be trapped in the water, in the fate of her friends as well. She would join them.

She saw something traveling towards her though, but it was hard to see because, her vision was narrowing and it was getting cut off a little. She wondered what it was. But whatever it was, it was headed towards her pretty fast. The first colour she visibly saw from the form headed towards her was red, such a same colour of red, beautiful, vibrant, yet deadly…like blood. It kept on coming closer to her, she didn't want it to, she wanted the blood that surrounded her to fade, she didn't want it to come closer to her. Sakura tried to swim away from it, but she was too weak to do anything, she lost consciousness

_Dammit! It seems like how much closer I get to her, the more she drifts away, as if I'm not even making any progress. _Why did he care? Since when was it that he cared for anyone? He did not care for her, he didn't…so why was he even more determined to catch up to her, pumping his legs to propel him towards her as fast as he possibly could, like his life depended on it?

Gaara finally noticed that he had reached Sakura already but didn't have the time to think or realize how he got there so sudden and grabbed her around that waist and swam back up to the surface. His legs were getting tired, but he ignored the pain and kept on going.

When they broke to the surface, Gaara took a sharp inhale of air and swam to the shoreline, laying Sakura gently down. Putting his ear to her chest, he heard no heart beat. This was bad. He needed to perform…no, he wouldn't! but if he didn't, she would die? Why did he go to so long of extents to rescue this girl?

His heartbeat doubled as he slowly made his lips to hers. Why was he feeling this way? He did not understand. His lips brushed hers and he did a sharp intake of air. (**A/N: he doesn't remember that he made any ahem, intimate things with her, oh, but she remembers fine )** He lifted her head and blew in her mouth, pumping his hands in her chest, counting…breathing in air again, he blew it in her mouth again, doing 30 chest compressions.

'_Come on, breathe, breathe…'_

He almost lost all hope of ever getting her back and felt a giant pain in his chest. He decided he would not lose hope, pumping his hand, 1…2….3…..4….5…6…7-

Sakura sputtered out water, gasping for air. "What…happened-cough!" Sakura started but couldn't finish.

"Concentrate on breathing first, talking later." Gaara instructed.

Sakura nodded, still choking a little on either air or water.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura shivered again, she was still a little cold and soaked from before and pulled her blanket closer to herself, tightly wrapping it around her.

Gaara came over and dropped some more dry firewood in the flames that was close to her. She stared intently at the flames, watching the wood burn and disintegrate into…nothing. That was how she felt like, nothing, she WAS useless and completely weak. She didn't pity herself, she _blamed_ herself. It felt like she was not worth living.

Gaara, once doing the finishing touches with the fire, sat down next to her in silence, as if to wait for her to reply first.

It was silent for quite a while before Sakura mustered up the courage to say something." I want to talk about it."

"Continue." Gaara urged monotonously.

"I…saw _them _in the water again, _their_ blood was as if it was chaining me to the spot, it was if I was too petrified to move."

She waited for Gaara to say something back, but he continued to stay quiet, so she continued.

"Then I saw you headed towards me, though I couldn't really make you out yet, as you headed towards me, the first thing I noticed was your hair, the colour of…blood, I wanted you to stay away from me."

Gaara's face flashed with pain at that moment, remembering how people called him a monster and wanted him to stay away from them as well.

"But I didn't know it was you at the time, I guess I was just panicking on the spot for nothing." Sakura added, noticing his facial expressions.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, replaying how she had reacted how she did when she was drowning, "I guess I truly am weak." She mused.

"Everyone has their flaws, it is only natural. In order to get over those weaknesses, you have to work, accomplish, and overcome it." Gaara whispered.

Sakura thought about it and asked "And you?"

"What about me?" Gaara half snarled.

"What flaw do you have?"

Gaara paused to think over and carefully said, "I, unlike everyone else, have an unnatural flaw…It is my lack of control that lets me become the monster I truly am, it is incurable, unfixable, no one can help me."

"Not having control is a flaw, but yours is not an unnatural one, these flaws, they make us natural as you said, but not only that, they make us _human_. You are human, Gaara, and like everyone else's problems, you can fix it. And I will try and help you to the best of my ability, without you, I have nothing to live for." Sakura paused before continuing. "I think I am only needed in this world to help you as an individual, that is my only worth."

"…Then you are my lifeline, if you die, I am unfixable."

"Then we are a chain that links our lives together, to live, I need you to live, so please Gaara, don't die."

Gaara was shocked, this was the first time that someone was actually pleading him to LIVE. That was what was different of her than the others, others wanted him to die, she wanted him to live. On that day, though unnoticed to himself; he had set her onto one of his few most valued items he held preciously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They headed out after; trying to gain the time they lost from before. Gaara had thought about their discussion and Sakura was thinking about it as well, but they were both thinking different things.

Gaara was thinking of Sakura as his now, that meant, she _belonged_ to him. Whatever Gaara owned, he was always territorial, and in his mind, he 'owned' Sakura, therefore he was, by nature, territorial over her.

Sakura was thinking how this would affect her other teammates. She was worried they would try and shun him away from her. Naruto would try his hardest to become friends with her, but she was sure of it that he would always be cautious of Gaara and probably wouldn't be able to trust him enough to be near her.

Sasuke was definitely going to the be who would be the most disgusted with Gaara, she didn't want that to happen. In fact, she didn't even WANT to see Sasuke again. After all those years of loving him, he gave her nothing in return. But what would happen if she came back and still had feelings for Sasuke? She would never be able to choose between them…as long as she stayed away from him, she would have no second doubts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura looked out in the sky and noticed that it was probably around 6:30 and figured it was time to have supped. She told Gaara this and said she was going to go catch them some food, Gaara refused to let her do this and said he'd do it. Sakura argued that she wouldn't go 'hunting' because of her 'condition' anyways; she was just going to get berries or something and that she needed to look after herself as well.

Gaara refused again, saying he'd get enough food for the both of them and ordered, yes, ordered her not to move from the site. She obeyed because Gaara would probably chain sand links to her ankles if she didn't obey, but when he left, she grumbled under her breath about him being 'too over protecting' and 'over dominating.'

When he got back, he found Sakura lying on the ground, bored out of her mind. He said "Because of your 'condition', I only picked fruit, etc. Hurry and eat, we have to catch up with the time we lost today."

Sakura nodded and they ate in silence. Gaara was used to it and Sakura was used to having a very loud and obnoxious Naruto with her, so the quietness was calming and a relieving new change.

They headed off again, and it suddenly went to sunset to dark night. Sakura stumbled everywhere, trying to adjust to the terrain and her eyesight.

Gaara took her hand, at which Sakura didn't gasp at like last time, she smiled warmly at him, which he could see clearly because of Shukaku's sight improvement. He frowned, which was not visible to her. He couldn't figure her out, what made her continue to becoming too innocent? Was that what made her go to such extremities for him? No one in their right mind would do something for him just for the fun of it. _Accepting_ him was like an unwritten law. It wasn't written for everyone to see, but it was there, it was if everyone born, was born with that trait. Sakura seemed to be the only one who wasn't born like that. She was definitely different.

Sakura's legs were a little stiff from not properly staying in fit all the time, it was because some days they would walk vast lengths and others, unforeseen events seemed to happen which would not allow them to have a steady pace daily.

Gaara seemed to understand and pulled her up on his back, making her wrap her arms around his neck. Sakura yelped in surprise at the sudden movements but was grateful she didn't have to walk anymore.

Sakura felt her eyelids slowly close more and more. Fighting to keep them up was a challenge. She thought it unfair that Gaara had to carry her as well as her SLEEPING while he was doing all the carrying.

Gaara seemed to understand the situation and wisely advised "It would be better if you just slept right now, you will need to gain the energy for tomorrow."

Sakura wanly smiled and drifted off to sleep, tightly securing her arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara smiled as he heard her quietly inhale and exhale. She was beautiful, he couldn't disagree, she was breathtaking, kind that it was unnatural and she was also courageous when it came to it.

"Mmm…Gaara." Sakura murmured in her sleep, "I'll…do everything in my power…snore…to save you from yourself…"

Gaara was shocked, but then smiled again. He seemed to smiling a lot nowadays. But he was very lucky to have a 'friend' to help him and willing to risk her life for him. He was very pleased with this, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy of the fact that he was indeed started a relationship with someone. It had never happened before in a while. Was he going too slow or too fast? He was uncertain of himself. Was this really the right thing to do? He didn't want it to become like…_'Yashamaru.'_ At the very thought of him, his smile quickly was replaced with an angry scowl. It was impossible for him to remove him from his memories…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ha! Kind of crash landed this one ; erg…usually I'm really good at making a solid ending, but this one kind of was out of control. If you're angry with this chapter and are disappointed, I wouldn't be surprised…sorry.**

**Ahh, sorry, I know it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but I couldn't' help it….I ran out of ideas. I was even more displeased with this chapter than the last one! T.T Feel free to advise anything to me how to improve…etc. **

**I don't know where this fanfic is even headed, so any ideas, just throw them in, it's already screwed up and there's no real plans in the future for this fanfic…Ahh, sad.**

**PS, The 'song' Sakura sung was not an actual song, I just wrote it in less than 10 seconds because I was too lazy to find an actual song that fit Sakura at the moment . so…it's not professional or anything. I called it 'The Water Becomes Tainted'. Pretty obvious name eh? That's because I'm never creative with names **

**I'm PREEETYTYY sure that their relationship is going a tad too fast, but hey…I was thinking that this fanfic would be a little shorter than what I originally planned. I'm thinking around 10 chapters-ish. **

**QUESTION!! A reviewer of mine brought up a really REALLY good point, how old do you think that they should be? …or did I already say how old they were? o.O Mm, was never good at remembering things.**

**REVIEW PPLZ!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Gaara was shocked, but then smiled again. He seemed to smiling a lot nowadays. But he was very lucky to have a 'friend' to help him and willing to risk her life for him. He was very pleased with this, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy of the fact that he was indeed started a relationship with someone. It had never happened before in a while. Was he going too slow or too fast? He was uncertain of himself. Was this really the right thing to do? He didn't want it to become like…'Yashamaru.' At the very thought of him, his smile quickly was replaced with an angry scowl. It was impossible for him to remove him from his memories…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So, uh, yeah, I didn't think I'd get the feeling to write this fanfic again, but I ran into another angst dark fanfic and I got my inspiration back **

**Enjoy! And yea, I don't own Naruto .**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Sakura woke up, she was still in Gaara's arms and he was still walking. Looking around, she noticed that it was around the break of dawn.

Blinking a little, she opened her eyes, yawning a little "Gaara? Have you taken a rest yet?" She asked a little suspiciously. She figured he'd be the type to push over his limits.

"I've taken the necessary breaks…"

"…and how many would that be?"

"…4…"

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled, if Gaara didn't know how long one of her lectures were, he was about to find out.

Gaara "hn'd" and continued walking but Sakura would have none of that. Jumping out of his hands and pulled his hands to make him stop. "Nu uh! We're taking a break! Right now."

Gaara sighed, putting his gourd on the floor as she started to rant on.

"Do you KNOW how bad it is to over-use your body!? In order to continue being at the strength you are in, you need rest. You need to be in top condition if something else is to happen, something unexpected. We are shinobi, therefore we need to be prepared for anything…"

Gaara lazily closed his eyes and zoned out at that moment while Sakura continued to talk.

Gaara's eyes snapped open though, "Stop." He instructed Sakura.

"What? If you think I'm going to back down on my rant, you're wrong." She puffed.

"I hear 7, no 8 people coming. Their chakra is at Chuunin level." Gaara clarified monotonously.

Sakura closed her eyes and did her calculations in her head, muttering them out loud. "I'm predicting I'll be able to take down 2, maybe 3 because I just slept, but you haven't gotten proper sleep. Originally, I'm guessing you'd be able take down…all of them, but in your condition, I think it'd be best if you reserved your energy at the most, try not to fight as much as possible."

"I can try."

"We should use the element of surprise, take down a few and lessen the load, you have an idea?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, you?"

Sakura thought, millions of ideas whizzing through her mind. She was known for her intelligence, it was maybe the only trait that she truly possessed greatly. This was her element, to form a plan, but time was ticking.

"How much time do we have before they get here?"

Gaara went back to sense them, "Roughly around 10 minutes, it might be a little shorter because they're picking up speed."

"That would make them lose more chakra." She frowned at their choice of attack. "Full and frontal, sounds as if they're too cocky for their own good."

"Well, we DO only have 2 people here, not even Chuunin level and they have 7 or 8 people, all Chuunin level, I'd say its fine for them to be cocky."

"Rule number one about me Gaara, when I'm determined, I'm determined, right now, I am, so I'm positive we'll be able to take them down."

"And rule number two?" Gaara asked.

"I'm smart, lacking in ninja skills, I have an IQ of around 180. Not as much as Shikamaru, no one can beat him, but I'm pretty smart. And it seems to be paying off, because…"

Sakura did the last calculations in her head. "I have an idea right now. So here's the plan, hopefully it will go according to plan, though I have no idea how smart they are."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Man! Are we there yet?" Yelled out an infuriating girl named Amaya.

"No, we aren't, now shut up before you give us away." Grumbled a guy with blue hair. He was the leader and the strongest out of all of them. He was secretly at Jounin level but he was masking his chakra to make it look Chuunin. He had read their profiles, their enemies, Gaara and Sakura's. Yes, they were quite something; everyone on his team seemed to disagree with him and say that they were an easy target, saying that they were only dealing with a frail girl and a guy who wasn't even at Chuunin level and unstable.

He looked at their abilities though, in the Chuunin exams, the girl seemed to do the test without even needing to cheat, and was currently training with Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin.

Gaara was unstable, yes, but that's what made him more hard to get, he was unpredictable, uncontrollable. His team was underestimating them, which would be their downfall. He honestly didn't care for his 'teammates' they were just _in the way_, all that mattered was the mission at hand.

"Oi! Jin! Lighten up, it'll be easier to kill them than you think." One of his 'teammates' said.

His lips curved in a sinister smile, _he would definitely kill Gaara…at least Gaara._

(flashback)

"_Mother! Father!" A little kid yelled out, his blue hair disheveled and uncombed. He was happy, his life was nice. His two parents were ninja's, could you believe that? NINJAS! He was so proud to have them as his parents; he wanted to be a ninja too, just like they were! He wanted to prove himself worthy. That all changed, however, when a horrific moment turned, twisting his fate in a cruel angle. He would never be the same._

_Jin, running happily around the corner to continue searching for his missing parents, found them instantly. They weren't hard to spot, lying on the ground, though it was hard to decipher if it was really them-they looked so different…so _mutilated._.. _

_His mother's head was not attached to her body; it seemed to have been painfully ripped off…while she was still alive. Scratches and claw marks dug in deeply in her flesh, blood painted her skin. _

_His father had most likely been the luckiest out of both of them. Gaara, how could one person be so cruel that he could possibly put a woman in more excruciating pain? It was uncivil. _

_His parents were killed on a mission…and not just easily, no, they took a stand and fought their best. They were very strong Shinobi after all, but Gaara started to lose control…Yes. Their mission was to bring down the ever so powerful Gaara. Even though Gaara was young at the time, probably the same age he was, possibly younger, he was much stronger. He was in a fragile state, no one taught him the valuable lessons of life, which created him to lose control and kill his parents. They did not die painlessly either. Shukaku, who had taken over him fully by then, had felt the need to torture, and that he did. He couldn't even imagine the pain that they'd gone through, Gaara probably didn't either, but Jin was determined to make sure Gaara would feel their pain, just in an equal amount of dose._

_Though Gaara was still unconscious at the time of killing his parents most horridly, Shukaku being the real villain, he couldn't help but feel as if it was also his fault. He just _had_ to not be able to control himself, just _had_ to be weak! Had be to stupid enough to let Shukaku come out, maybe even gullible to let him come out from will. He honestly hated Gaara's guts. _

_They said '_Time unwinds the damage,'_ but Jin couldn't disagree more. Over the accumulated time, he had grown more vicious, more evil…more desperate. He _needed_ to kill Gaara, he deserved it! If God didn't think that Gaara was a villain, than he must be blind. _

_Jin admitted it, he was obsessed with Gaara, the things he would do to make him scream in agony. The amount of torture he would do. He couldn't wait. He dreamt of killing him, over and over in his mind, these thoughts were not nightmares to him, but dreams, happy dreams. These thoughts calmed him, excited him._

Jin's mouth twisted in a cruel smirk. He would continue with his plan, use his fellow companions as the bait, the ones to weaken them, at least a little, he would kill Gaara, leave the girl to die on her own, and then finally be satisfied. He was just doing it for the greater good of life. The world didn't need a monster…a weapon of mass destruction, Satan himself, in this world. He was saving people, and he definitely was the good guy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You sure this is going to work?" Gaara asked, still skeptic.

"Just go with it, improvise if needed, this is either life or death." Sakura noted. They both knew this though.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jin and the other people in the group of 8 people stepped into the area of where they originally felt Sakura and Gaara's last chakra.

All keeping their guard, they decided to search the place.

One of the weakest links of their 8-man squad checked out near a part of the tree area. Jin knew that there was a trap there, but was too tired to go and save him. He also figured he wouldn't lay a scratch on Gaara because he was so weak, so he just observed him team member and watched till he detonated the trap.

The young man took his steps closer to the spot, not even being precautious.

'_Pfft, this will be so easy'_ Sakura thought in her head, that is until she saw something quite odd…like it didn't fit in place. Whatever it was, it was quite unnerving.

She shifted ever so slowly in her spot in the bushes, trying to look around the group of adversaries in front of them. They all seemed to not even notice that their teammate was walking a death trap of his own because they were too busy trying to look in different places. They weren't disturbing her…so what was?

Eyes darting in other places where she had not checked, she found it. At first she figured he was the leader of the group, being the only one not working and checking for them, but he was staring directly at the young man that was headed towards the trap. '_Did he know of the trap? Impossible! Then why would he just be there just watching?'_

Whatever he was feeling at the moment, she felt uneasy. Just _who_ were these people they were dealing with?

'The clueless guy was only a foot away from his doom' Jin thought with a maniacal smirk, thinking innerly.

"Aaarrgh!!" The man finally screamed as his foot hit the spot, making the, roughly around 100, kunai pierce his body simultaneously.

Sakura flinched at the sight of blood, but refused to let it deter her.

Jin's eyes were wild with craze as he watched the boy drop to the ground, blood oozing out of him. The blood was making him go out of control but he held his ground. He would need this power to go after Gaara, later on, not now.

The kunai seemed to have gone through him pretty hard, a few of the kunai made it through one side of him, and exiting on the other side of him.

She figured he would just keep on bleeding out till he was sapped dry, at the rate it was at now. Unconsciously she gripped her arm around Gaara's, feeling insecure at the moment.

Gaara looked to her, seeing her face etched with panic, so he reassuringly squeezed her hand back. Looking at him, she smiled wanly, having a little more courage than she used to. It was almost time to go.

Jin looked at his other squad members and noticed they were staring in shock at the body almost a few meters away from him. _Perhaps he had guessed wrong, maybe they ALL were weak and would not even be able to scathe Gaara._ He sighed mentally; _perhaps he had to do this whole thing by himself. At least they'd be able to take care of the GIRL at least._

Before he could stop Amaya, she triggered another trap by pushing a bush branch down, triggering her and the person around her in a fiery demise of explosive tags. They were easily disintegrated and turned into ash before being blown in the wind.

'_Four people down…'_ Sakura thought to herself. She was a little relieved that the explosive tags killed 2 people in its blast, but there was still 6 more to go…one including the person who seemed completely unfazed with any death near him, especially the ones of his team. _'Was he even natural?'_

One of the other members of the enemy squad triggered the last trap they had in store. Accidentally backing away from his 2 dead teammates, remains of ash, horror-stricken, he touched a thorn in the bushery. It was no ordinary thorn, having coated with poison, immediately causing him to gasp as his skin deteriorated, making the flesh visible on him. Screaming in agony, the sound made Sakura wince, as it was cut short of him gurgling on his own blood. It was a truly horrifying poison, but one that was quite effective. She had learned all of these plants and poisons from Tsunade.

Since all the traps were detonated, Gaara and Sakura decided to take action, but using the moment of surprise well enough. Sakura charged her feet with chakra, running up the tree, once at the top, back-flipping and sending poisonous enlaced kunai to the enemies.

One screamed in agony as the poison reached his heart and made it stop, falling on his knees before he died.

Sand poured from underneath and wounding another, but he managed to jump out of the way, only getting his arm crushed by sand. The other saw it coming and jumped out of the way as well. The lack of rest seemed to be finally taking effect. _This isn't good…_

Jin looked over his shoulder, the enemy he had always dreamed of, needed to eliminate. He couldn't wait to kill him. With a maniacal laugh, he charged towards Gaara, creating some distance between them and everyone else.

"Yo! Leader, wait!" The guy wounded in the arm cried out, but it was too late, they were gone, into fighting with each other, absorbed on what they were doing.

"Tch, I can't believe that bastard, taking the harder one to kill and giving us this weak little girl…" The other said sullenly.

She didn't know what she was feeling but it definitely was a feeling she rarely got. It was…unrelenting fury. Something deep down had triggered within her.

Pulling out a kunai from her weapons pouch, she twirled it around her finger before presuming battle position.

The wounded guy sighed and said, "I guess we wipe her out then, eh?"

'_I am surely crazy if I think I can take down 3 Chuunin level people. Even though one of them is injured, the odds are very low…'_

Nevertheless, she kept on going, parrying, driving them back, they hadn't seen this coming, but realized they'd have to try a little harder to kill her.

"Ayako! Let's head out, Hachiro, stay out of this, you're wounded, you'll just get in the way."

Sakura looked at the dialect between them. The girl with blonde hair's name was Ayako; she had that obviously put out. Hachiro, as he said was the wounded guy. This only left the guy talking…

"Tatsuo, that's unfair," The wounded man, Hachiro whined.

"Do it, I'll tell you when to be pulled into the fight." Tatsuo ordered.

Hachiro hesitantly, but reluctantly obeyed, sitting on a tree, trying to fix his wound on his arm, wanting to get into action later on.

Ayako, the most over-confident of the 3, attacked first, she was unrelenting and pressed forward. To the discerning eye, Sakura was losing, but in fact, she was only analyzing how Ayako attacked. She had strong combat skills, but her defensive side was very weak.

Sakura blocked the katana strike from her and flash-stepped behind her, striking her kunai behind to stab it in her back. It hit the mark but she moved out of the way so she wasn't hurt critically. Though the whole kunai blade was dug in her back, and only the handle was sticking it, it seemed not to faze Ayako…but it did faze Sakura.

Sakura felt a little dizzy as the blood soaked up her shirt. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head, she needed to keep her head in the game, one slight flaw could mean her death, and she knew this very well.

Taking out a couple of shuriken, she threw it at Ayako, who just barely blocked it. Taking the katana that was harnessed on the back of her, she wielded it.

Ayako seemed quite invincible at the moment. Sakura was starting to freak out a little, _'She should be dead already!! Blood loss should've at least knocked her out of a conscious state!! What is going on?!'_ Her answer was not given a reply as they both charged towards each other.

The sound of metal clanging with itself was in the air, it was a deadly fight. Sakura jumped in the air, forcing chakra in her foot to propel her and then came crashing down again, the chakra still in her foot as she stomped Ayako's stomach. When they both hit the ground, Ayako gasped as a sickening crunch had echoed through the woods. Ayako's whole rib cage was surely broken…she was also most likely dead.

Sakura's leg stung a little from the force of being 10 feet in the air and crashing down on one foot in the ground. Her only cushioning from that time was…she shuddered…Ayako's own body. It had suddenly hit her, by full force. She had killed someone…KILLED! She knew that in the world of ninja's, in order to live and survive was to kill. It was a cruel and harsh life, but she had to live with it. Pushing her troubled thoughts away, she had barely enough time to register before Tatsuo had charged towards her.

She blocked a little messily since her foot was still stinging in pain. She took a deep breath and did something that her sensei would've frowned upon. She enlaced her whole leg with chakra. It was a move that was used when your own self was injured in one of your ligaments; you would infuse your chakra there to hold it in place so you could continue fighting. It was a move that used much of your chakra and needed you to focus on the chakra on your injury and also what you were doing, in this case fighting…and trying not to get killed with the other attacks coming from her adversaries.

She knew that without the amount of chakra she had, she would not be able to fight for the longest of times. She would need to use her remaining chakra well and sparingly. She would have to end this fight as soon as possible, reminding herself by saying 'I need to do this a lot faster so I can help Gaara…He is alone with a psycho and heaven forbid if he has enough strength from before to fight…'

Taking a deep breath, she charged into battle, going to do everything in her power to kill him, their lives were at stake.

Sakura fought head-on, never taking a break…never letting the enemy take a break. He was soon taking back his words about her. She was not as weak has he had originally surmised. Perhaps she was even stronger, but it didn't make any sense. Why was she so weak only a mere couple of days back? He had read her current status report. She was the weakest link in her 3-man cell. She had no powers worth praising or even recognizing. So, if she hadn't been great at all, why was she beating him? Was there a concept to why she was pushing herself? Pushing her limits?

He did not know, but what he did know was that he had to give this fight everything he had…or he would never see the light of day ever again.

She flipped back and threw a windmill…henge thingy **(A/N: what would you call that thing? o.O)** He dodged it with ease, but what he didn't see was the second one in the shadow of the first one.

Tatsuo cursed as it sliced his side, blood easily falling out of him, as if it'd never stop.

It was at this point he knew he would never survive, but he knew that if he did not damage her enough, she'd surely go after Jin, his leader, and he did not want an angry Jin on his side…Yes, even if he was dead, far along in the after-life, Jin was a mad-man…a crazed guy far passed the sides of sanity. He would personally hunt him down, killing him without mercy, haunt him forever…

Gritting his teeth, he pulled out an explosive tag and stuck it on himself, pushing all of his chakra reserves to be used to boost him as close to her as possible.

'_He wouldn't…no…'_ Sakura thought in horror. To see a man go so far to kill, it was a desperate action.

Hachiro knew what was going on in Tatsuo's mind, and he would've entirely understood in his position. It was when a person was even horrified of LIVING…something that would scare you, in this case Jin, so much into not wanting to live anymore…Tatsuo did not want to live for fear of what Jin would do to him if he came back-_alive_. He could do things much worse than dying…much worse.

Sakura's confusion soon turned to horror. She wanted to live-no, she _needed_ to live. For Gaara's sake. It was that moment, unconsciously, she'd even _LIVE_ for him. She had realized, she deeply cared for him…something she had not felt, she had never felt this strongly for anyone before…not this strong anyways. She needed to live, she needed to LIVE!

Sakura desperately used her chakra to create a shield around her, wincing at the costs….she only had enough chakra and her injured leg was taking its toll. But at least she was still alive.

White enveloped the world, separating Sakura from it for a brief moment. She closed her eyes at its serene feeling, but could feel the world greedily grabbing back at her, forcing her to be pulled into the world again. She had not choice but to return back. She had the feeling of never wanting to leave though.

Opening her eyes after the shock had passed, she was shocked to see the injured man from before head towards her with a kunai. She was almost out of chakra, she could feel it. There was no way she could kill him at this rate.

Desperately clawing her way backwards, away from him, it was with no use, Hachiro was stalking towards her at a much faster pace. He raised his hand with the kunai in it towards her. Sakura winced her eyes shut, but was surprised not to feel anything.

If she was not utterly surprised from before, she was now. She had gradually opened her eyes to see Hachiro holding the kunai towards her as in a gesture of giving it to her. It wasn't the gesture that amazed her, it was his eyes…it seemed as if they were _pleading_ her.

Not finding the voice in her throat, she looked questioningly at him instead.

Hachiro, taking a deep breath before explaining, said, "I…am sadly in the same position as Tatsuo…" Talking most difficultly, trying hard to suit the right words to say.

Sakura gestured for him to continue, so he did, "The position we are in, is we don't want to live, in fear of something…and that something is Jin. He is not normal, he would do something worse to us than death. He is a maniac, unnatural. I strongly urge you to have nothing to do with him…you'll only end up in sorrow or hurt. He'll find your weakness and exploit it for his own sick cause and purpose. He already knows mine and I don't want to live through with it…so please, do the favour of ending my life. If you have a kind heart, you will."

Sakura didn't know what to do…he said it so easily but the truth was it really wasn't.. This decision was very difficult. It wasn't the matter of being cold hearted or not, but of courage. To have a heart to kill…to have a heart not to kill, it didn't make sense. It contradicted itself, to be so cold-hearted to kill someone, a living thing, but being kind to kill someone. What was she to do? She had decided what to do, though.

Trembling hands took the kunai from his hands. He looked relieved at the motion and closed his eyes to await his 'demise' that he called a call from god. One he eagerly wanted. She could not keep her hands straight. What had made killing this man in front of her different than the others she had just killed mere minutes ago? It was because this man _wanted_ to die…from _her_ hands.

Sakura took a deep breath, as in a way you would take a deep breath before taking a plunge in a pool, taking a deep breath to help you calm down, taking a deep breath before entering something that was beyond your control, taking a deep breath before entering some that unsettled you.

Driving the kunai hard and fast, it made its mark, causing the warm liquid to splatter across her pretty face. Such an innocent face to have something taint her for life…she would never feel the same.

His body made contact with the floor, but not before saying a small, almost inaudible "Thank you." He was trying to say an apology for tainting her, but she never got it because his life had been taken away…into a place he felt more happy in.

She saw the blood seep out more and more. The beautiful, crimson liquid trickle across his chest, down his body to the ground, as gravity made it look to silent and slow, as if time stopped to let you see it. It was a horrifyingly beautiful sight, indeed.

Silently, the poor little girl cried, for she had just ended peoples' lives. She had done it, not for survival, but for her survivals' sake for another. Was this her true weakness?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Annnndd…I'll end it there because I'm tired and need more school work to do…so if anyone of you had seen from my profile, they would've known that I've decided to try and give up fanfics for a little while because my school marks are in a crisis (in me and my parents' eyes at least) I'll update REALLLLLYYY SLLOOOWWWWLLY and for that I'm very sorry but I really need to do this…not to mention because of my bad habits of creating new fanfics and not finishing one before the other, you might feel as if it'd be forever, but I'd just be updating other fanfics.**

**I KNOW, I KNOW! I suck at battle scenes…actually, I've only done 2, ( now 3) in my whole life. I tried to create a different feel to this battle though, while the others were action-y, I tried to get the feeling of horror and sadness in it…cuz, this is what this fanfic is all about!! XDDD Tell me if it was drop-dead boring or not…**

**REVIEW AWAY PLEASE!! ….annddd because of a change of events cough Jin cough this fanfic will be scheduled to be longer. Yay! I've finally got a fanfic I've thought through about…mostly, I've still got some things to think and figure out. There's also a part in this chapter that foreshadows a chapter WAAAAYYY far away. See if you can figure out what it is.**

**PS I'LL MISS UPDATING AND I'LL ALSO MISS YOU GUYZ! T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

Driving the kunai hard and fast, it made its mark, causing the warm liquid to splatter across her pretty face

Driving the kunai hard and fast, it made its mark, causing the warm liquid to splatter across her pretty face. Such an innocent face to have something taint her for life…she would never feel the same.

His body made contact with the floor, but not before saying a small, almost inaudible "Thank you." He was trying to say an apology for tainting her, but she never got it because his life had been taken away…into a place he felt more happy in.

She saw the blood seep out more and more. The beautiful, crimson liquid trickle across his chest, down his body to the ground, as gravity made it look to silent and slow, as if time stopped to let you see it. It was a horrifyingly beautiful sight, indeed.

Silently, the poor little girl cried, for she had just ended a persons' life. She had done it, not for survival, but for her survivals' sake of another. Was this her true weakness?

OOOOOOOOO

**Holy Jesus! How come no one told me I made so many errors at the end of the last chapter?! XDD oh well… **

**I bet half of you are like, 'Jeez! You update NOW?! I figured you'd have update ten bill years ago!!' well if you're one of those people, I have a good excuse! DDXX If people actually read my profile here and there (which I bet no one does ; ) Then they'd know that I just finished an exam a couple of days ago! But anyways, enough of that, let's continue with this story, now shall we?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura made every step towards her goal. The pain was unbearable and excruciating but she kept on going. Each step was like coal burning your feet, like walking in hell

Her body was covered with blood. It was hard to tell how much of it was hers and how much weren't, Tear stained cheeks, sore and stiff, cuts here and there, and spasms shook her body violently, from a suffering state of chakra and blood loss. Her leg wasn't functioning properly and it hurt to just move it.

She felt like lead, each crawl, each step, each movement wracked her body and she sure felt the pain. But, she reasurred herself and reminded herself of her goal, her destination. She was needed elsewhere, not the place of her victims, soaking their blood in the ground.

Dragging herself along the floor for what seemed like hours or possibly even days, she got to a clearing.

By this time, she was panting very heavily, her body that once used to feel like lead felt now like 6 buildings into one! She wanted to heal herself, her fingers were tingling to do so, but that would waste a lot of chakra, chakra she needed to heal Gaara, she could feel it in the air. He was with a much tougher enemy.

That was her destination, Gaara.

Filled with more determination, she nearly screamed out as she pushed herself a little further.

'_Why…'_ she thought, '_why am I being so pitiful? Saving a man who once tried to kill me, save a man who gave me the true meaning of fear, put me through so much…what did this truly mean?' _She winced as her body shook again.

'_Crawling so desperately to him as well, feeling the need to him to be there-safely. He meant everything to her, she would've admitted, but the question that was nagging at her was:_

"Why…why does he mean so much to me?" Sakura gasped out. It hurt to talk, but in this case, she didn't even care. She just needed to voice it out. The question frustrated her beyond belief. What was going on?

Gagging, Sakura dropped to the floor and coughed out some blood. It was really a disgusting and pathetic view. She knew it herself, she had no need to hear it from someone else. Ironically she could almost hear Sasuke's voice telling her so-saying she was annoying and useless yet again.

Getting up with much difficulty, she continued on, staggering to tree to tree, leaning it on support. No matter what she did, she would always remain weak, she supposed. It seemed even if she got a little stronger, everyone else moved forward two steps more than she did. She had failed to become strong from the beginning of life. If only…if only she had trained on this when she was younger instead of flocking around Sasuke all the time. Now that she had realized her mistake, it was far too late. It was a useless cause to try now. And for all those years she truly believed she would've gotten stronger; merely a mirage.

Sakura didn't understand why these thoughts were pooling around her now, for she knew these feelings all her life, but perhaps there was a purpose. Whatever it was, she was grateful to have a distraction from the pain.

Trudging forward was both inflicting more pain and exhausting her more. And at the same time, she was getting used to this feeling. It was making her stronger and weaker at the same time; ironic.

Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a battle clang of metal hitting rushing against sand. The scraping sounds of each sand particle that could either glide passed or roughly scrape against the metal seemed an interesting contrast.

Sakura picked up her pace, moving along to get to where the battle was.

Her vision was a little blurry when she stopped suddenly, feeling faint, but she forced her eyes to stay glued in front of her. She couldn't fall unconscious now, not when she was so close.

Squinting at the battle didn't improve her vision much more. They were in a deep part of the forest, making them only black silhouettes attacking each other. The erupts of sand from the ground was powerful indeed. Sakura sighed mentally, 'I will never be as strong as Gaara…' but shaking her head, she cleared the thoughts. She had no time for that.

Taking a step forward, she gasped. It was like slow motion as one of the silhouettes ran up and plunged his katana straight through the other. You couldn't see the tainted colour of red, but the gasping and gagging sound of the thick liquid seeped from the wound from the back and out of his mouth as well. She didn't believe the one who got stabbed was Gaara-it couldn't be! The other man pulled out the sword and was about to plunge it in him again.

She wanted to deny the fact that the one losing wasn't Gaara, but it just wasn't possible, Gaara didn't fight with a katana, he fought with sand. Running, half staggering up to the battle, felt like her lungs were on fire. It hurt to step one step closer, hurt to breathe, hurt to scream and plea, hurt to jump right in time in front of him.

Jin, the crazed sadistic man who wanted to kill Gaara above everything else actually stopped. He eyed the woman in front of him warily. She was caked in blood, her hair was disheveled and her clothes were torn in spots and rumpled. One of her legs, the one she got injured in, was already starting to swell up, and her walking such a distance with that wound served no help with the stop of the swelling. She had cuts and scratches here and there, and she was panting heavily. Blood ran down her mouth from when she'd coughed out some blood yet he praised her quite highly. For someone to endure that much and run in front of someone to save them certainly needed a strong will. Of course he'd never voice it out, but he did seem to like how strong the woman in front of him was. Sakura, was it, from his briefing he'd read from before.

Jin lowered his katana in the slightest, but Sakura seemed much more relieved, nonetheless.

"What is it you want? You are in the way."

Sakura's once pleading eyes dissolved almost instantaneously into hardened and fierce ones.

"You will immediately move away from this area." She defiantly commanded.

"And what if I don't want to?" Jin swung the words playfully. Normally he didn't like playing with people, more or less, he liked getting straight to the point, but this situation…surprisingly was different.

Her eyes narrowed even more when he dared to playfully show his disobedience.

"That wasn't a plea, it was an order."

"My apologies miss…" Jin stopped the sentence as if trying to remember her name. Whether it was a fake pause or not, she was about to answer that it was none of his concern, but he answered before she could.

"…Haruno, that's it. Miss. Haruno."

Her eyes inquisitively looked at him suspiciously. _'Since when does this guy know my name? Do I know him?'_

As if reading her mind, he answered "I know more about you than you originally had thought. Don't underestimate your opponent, like _he_ did." Jin sneered behind her, who was Gaara, already unconscious of the ground.

Sakura sucked up her anger boiling close to the brim. She felt like ripping the man in front of her, into many shreds. How dare he talk to Gaara in such a way?' she didn't pass time by over-thinking what she had just said.

"You know nothing about me." She dangerously low, but averting the conversation to steer away from talking about Gaara.

"Oh? And who are you to decide? I probably know even more about you than you know of yourself." He said tauntingly.

Sakura had to use all of her resistance to stop from launching herself to him and beating him senseless. She knew better though, she would never win. If he beat Gaara, she wouldn't stand a chance. Also she was almost at her limit of chakra, energy, and she was exhausted.

"But fine." Jin stated after thinking a little. "I agree to leave you and this worth-less-than-crap, sorry excuse for a man, son of a-"

"Continue on with that ranting on Gaara you are doing right now, and I'll rip out your jugular…" She threatened venomously.

Jin waved his hand submissively, "Empty threat. You wouldn't even touch me before I shredded you to bits."

Jin looked back at Sakura's face and saw her expression. Priceless.

"Well, fine, I'll leave you two alone for now. I've decided that Gaara was too weak this time, and I expected him to be stronger. I'll kill him next time, after I play with him a little longer. It just seemed to easy this time."

Jin gave Sakura a once-over that made her shudder. It was really embarrassing and uncomfortable as he eyed her.

"I'll play with you too as well…." He said slyly. He wanted to gag.

He turned to walk away, but Sakura yelled for him to stop.

He turned and cocked his head to the side as if questioning her.

"What's your name?"

He smiled cockily, that made her want to roll her eyes, but she resisted.

"Jin."

Just as she thought…_this monster_ was the one that had the other members feared of. They were even so feared that they wanted her to kill them for him. Just what was he? Certainly he wasn't human-no human could torture one so.

"Okay, _Jin,_ I suggest you clean up your team members before the crows come." Sakura gravely said, as somewhat of a threat itself.

Jin, however, passed it off, "They were weak anyways. They deserve the crows to finish them off." And with that, he walked off.

Sakura hated that attitude-the one that would think others were below him and lowly. Just how did he think he could possibly have the right to treat others as dirt? Sakura sighed, she hated to judge people on first appearances, but he was seriously pushing the limits.

Sakura forced her attention to Gaara solely and began to do a quick check.

She grimaced, it didn't look good. The wound just barely missed an important artery and the wound was deep in width as well as length. Other than that wound, there were others, much more minor than this one, though.

Sakura wasn't sure how much of the wound she'd be able to heal, but it was worth all of the rest of her chakra, to heal it as best she could.

Taking a deep breath, she drew her chakra to her hands.

It was a tiring process, long and suffering, but she needed this to be done.

Sealing the part near the artery came first because it was the most vulnerable area. She needed it to be healed perfectly to avoid imperfections that would endanger his health in the future. Taking her job very seriously, she lost track of time, as she surveyed the damages more and more.

Growing wearier, she scoffed at it mentally. She as in no position to just continue in the morning, he needed to be healed right now….the consequences of not would be him dying.

Straight hours of work and the aftermath of the battle from previously were taking their toll on her. Even the traveling she had to do from her battle to where she was now, was time consuming and took more out of her than she had originally thought. This wasn't looking very good.

Grimacing, she continued to forcefully push chakra out. Exerting it now, was much more painful. Her vision was much more blurry. At one moment, she nearly passed out, but quickly caught herself before she was unconscious.

She hadn't felt so tired in her whole life, yet…she hadn't felt so good in all her life either.

At this picture, a normal person might've suggested her being masochistic; however, this pain wasn't giving her happiness. It was of how _proud_ she felt. For once in her life, she was fighting for all she was worth. She didn't care if the outcome of her bodies' health would be bad in the end, if she could die from this. She just wanted to do something right. For this one time, she held no hesitation. She knew this was right and she also knew that she didn't fear death at this moment. It was the least of her worries. Was this the feeling of bravery? It felt nice…

Her vision was blackening and she felt her head swaying from left to right, nearly colliding with the ground, if she hadn't stopped her fall just in time her hands.

_Shit…I can't be out yet…_

He was almost healed, she couldn't back down yet. Getting up by kneeling in front of him, yet again, she took a deep breath.

Sakura finally realized that her body would shut down automatically if she kept a steady pace, using her chakra. She would need to use it all at once, so her body wouldn't have a chance to cave in too early.

Sakura also knew that this was dangerous and perhaps this would be the end of her ever living again. She was surprised with herself that it didn't bother her that much. She didn't mind.

Forcing the chakra to be only at her hands, she saw it encircling. Watching the light in fascination; she had never seen such an enormous gathering of chakra from herself ever before.

Forcing it all out in mere seconds into Gaara's whole form was quick. The pain in her heart hurt almost unbearably though. It seemed to be an effect of warning that you were out of chakra before you passed out.

She landed subtly on Gaara.

'_Crap, I messed up the ending…'_ she thought, while sighing mentally. '_I'm not supposed to end ON the patient.'_

Smiling faintly, she finally felt good about herself. The rest was to Gaara, on healing. She was certain, however, that Gaara would live. He had a strong will to, and he was strong mentally and physically as well.

Sakura let the darkness consume her, as she felt her body shut down, but she had a smile on her lips as she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

**Previously:**

_He screamed out in agony as the pain was unbearable when the next set of claws came out of him, but gripped desperately around him to secure Shukaku to stay where he was._

_Choking out blood was happening every 10 seconds and his body was shutting down rapidly. Would he even survive this? All he knew was that if death was to come at this point in his life, he would want it to come fast. Shukaku's jaws were being pressed against his skin, as if threateningly going to burst out of his stomach as well. He didn't even see how much blood was coming out of his new wound from Shukaku's fangs bearing out of him, as his mind became blank and his world around him blackened._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I completely added that whole Shukaku and flashback thing from before at the very last second-it just kinda came to me out of the blue, so it threw off a little bit where I was aiming for, but I'll make a drawback to keep on track **

**Thx for the awesome reviews! Honestly, I'm so flattered. Like they got into GaaraxSakura with this fanfic or best fanfic in a while. You guys are awesome. Remember, flattery will get you EVERYWHERE! XDD Well, here it will, anyways. I love the shower of attention as well as constructive criticism. The more reviews, the faster I review.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura wasn't even sure if she was awake or possibly in a dream, but she kept her eyes shut. The pulsing in her mind was driving her crazy. It was growing stronger and every attempt at opening her eyes were pushed back as the white light from her surroundings made it impossible.

Groaning in half agony and half annoyance, she turned her body around so when she opened her eyes, they were at least enshrouded in the shadows, to make it less painful.

_What happened…?_ Suddenly all events of yesterday pooled into her all at once. Gaara-Jin-healing-used waay too much chakra. All the thoughts pooling in her mind were giving her a headache.

Turning slowly while blinking to keep on adjusting her eyes at the brightness of the light, she realized just who was in front of her.

'Gaara….'

The pink haired woman scrunched her face up, not making sense of it. There seemed to be some dry blood coming out of his mouth. Gravity made it so it'd drip downwards, causing a straight line of dark red down his face.

Trying to remember back and think was hard because her brain was throbbing constantly still. Frowning even more so, she realized that yesterday, he wasn't bleeding from the mouth…was he? Perhaps when he got hit yesterday, he had spewed out some blood.

She came to the conclusion that it was better if she double checked his state again. Something could be wrong, anyways.

Running her hands over his head first, she drew faintly a bit of chakra through them to scan. His mind was fine. Though it seemed he was in an unconscious state. Maybe he was in some sort of coma…

Swiftly passing the head, she went to the neck she grimaced. It seemed like the case of throwing up constantly. The acid from people's stomachs caused the throat to be dry and slightly burned. She was surprised when looking around to find no traces of vomit. Now realizing that she couldn't even smell any vomit either. What on earth was going on?

Shaking her head slightly, she figured she'd repair the damage later, but from the case of how it got in that condition, she had thought it best to investigate further. Her face was etched with worry.

Drawing her hands to his chest she barely even made it halfway through when she gasped loudly.

"Oh my god…"

She didn't even have to be an expert medic to know that this wound was fatal. It was so violent and….abnormal. His lungs were punctured almost as if they had forcibly been ripped. What possible living thing could've done this? Rip internally and leave the outside unscathed?

The lower she checked, the worse it seemed to get. Gaara's stomach was completely torn and it seemed impossible that it could ever be fixed. Part of his liver was actually cut out, and the shred of it was roughly cut. The tears were not clean and precise like you'd normally have guessed. Sakura couldn't understand what had done this.

The bottom of her lip unconscious to her trembled in worry. This was definitely not in her league-more like Tsunade's. What was she to do? Resolving her worry slightly, she reprimanded herself by saying that there was no one else here _to _treat him. She was his only hope.

Drawing her chakra to her hand, she scrutinized her work carefully, making sure that no chakra escaped from her hands. If she was to be the only to heal Gaara, she'd need all the chakra she had. This wound was far too big.

Checking on her chakra reserves, she cursed out loud. She shouldn't have used so much of her chakra yesterday. That wound was much more unimportant than this one. Of course she didn't expect this to happen, but that was beside the point.

As expected, the aching of over-use on chakra was starting to tingle in her hands slightly. The wound was barely healed. Was this truly how it would end?

The pain from her hands were increasing and growing in heat, almost to a blazing degree. Though the intensity was scorching, it barely registered to her. She had no time to even think about her pain. It was proving most difficult, though, because the heat of forcing out her chakra to extremes wasn't like any type of physical pain, it was even worse than most internal pain as well.

She was panicking, no doubt about it. Her face only showed a fraction of her worry-far from it. She was down right freaking out. Sakura knew that she would not hold out that much more.

A thought quickly whizzed passed her mind. Rewind! She suddenly remembered. When the times were of her younger; back to her genin years, she remembered Naruto and Sasuke having so much more chakra capacity than her. She resolved this issue by storing a little bit of chakra everyday just in case of an emergency. Storing a little bit of chakra each day was so much of a habit built in, that she barely even realized it. Most of the time, she didn't even know she was doing it. Regardless, she knew this was probably the time to use it. Be damned it this wasn't an emergency.

Pooling new chakra from all those years, it soothed the pain that was building previously. It was like a splash of cool water dosing out the water. Comforting. Taking the task at hand to become more controlled and serious, she surveyed the injuries.

There was so much to fix, that just the thought of her having to secure it all already sent her head reeling. Could she do this? Even though she had this renewed chakra, she was far from professionally being able to pull it off. Her experience and abilities weren't higher than most average medics and she was exhausted from the fight as well as healing Gaara completely yesterday. She pushed the negative thoughts out of her mind, however. She would do whatever it took to get him back, emerald eyes shining with determination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara knew this must've been hell. Once he blacked out from before, god must've cursed him into waking up again in this demon pit.

Waking up was not the fondest of him memories. Well neither was what situation he was in now, which seemed to be maybe around an hour ago, but seemed like days ago.

When Gaara woke up, he was facing Shukaku's almost full face completely out of his stomach. Now, Gaara is fairly well known for his stoic behaviour as well as his ability to keep calm, but inside he was freaking out probably more so than he'd been in his whole life.

Waking up to see a pissed off Shukaku coming out of your stomach with blood, correction, his blood, splattered and pooling everywhere, was NOT something that happened quite often.

Regaining consciousness was like all that pain he had when he blacked out had gathered all in one and blasted him at that one moment. The searing pain of arteries, possibly even part of his heart, being torn up was truly unbearable.

At this point, which was 1 hour from then, it hurt to even breathe; before he'd blacked out, when his lung punctured, it had definitely caused an immediate effect now. It was at this point, that it seemed that he'd rather kill himself at any point. It sickened him-he had never felt this…_pathetic…_this hopeless, this weak and needing to rely on others.

He was supposed to be strong, the strongest in Suna, which damn straight he was, but was that just not enough?

Panting heavily, he got on all fours, and tried to crawl to that stupid kettle. Perhaps there was a way to destroy it. Highly improbable, but worth a shot. Crawling, he barely made it a couple of steps as either his blood or vomit made him lose his contact with firm grounding, falling on his side, grunting in pain at the blow. Quickly when he realized that he had lost balance, he moved to the side because Shukaku had emerged and was still, might I add, emerging from his stomach. Gaara was not in the mood of having to cope with an angry Shukaku.

Ahh, yes. How could've he forgotten to mention? The episode where half gagging on the smell of his own vomit and half gagging because you were spewing out so much vomit at a time, was not particularly a heart warming thought, he grimaced. There were so many times he had vomited, that he only could breathe by his nose, and somehow he was having issues on doing that as well.

'Just the time…' Gaara had thought bitterly. 'The _one_ time I need to breathe by my nose, and it ends up I can't properly function. How ironic…'

So lying on his side, he was about to attempt getting up. The exploding sound of his back pieces of flesh thudding on the ground could be heard. He didn't even need to check behind him to know that Shukaku's spiky tail wreaked havoc on his back. It was truly lucky that he had missed his spine, but when his legs came out, he wasn't quite so sure about then. He'd just have to pray that it wouldn't hit that mark.

It was truly amazing that he hadn't died from blood loss. It was equally unfortunate that he couldn't simply just become unconscious like last time. He had literally been living these passed…who knows, he wasn't keeping track but estimating, around 6 hours? Of torture. He was being ripped apart, and that wasn't even a metaphor. It was reality, and it was happening right at that very moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, now…Sakura was panicking. 'Oh my god! What the hell, no matter how much I try and repair it, it doesn't work! Not to mention his wounds are somehow getting worse…' a bad habit of biting her lower lip was coming in play at the moment.

If Naruto were here, he would comment on how cute she looked doing that. Naturally, a bop on the head was in order, but those happy times were really were a distraction. Pushing those thoughts away, she had healed the top of his heart, liver, as well as his lung puncture on the top enough to withstand it.

Flipping him over, would be a delicate job, so grabbing the upper bicep of Gaara's right hand, while resting her other hand on his chest, further away from him to support him from falling too quickly, she did the job hesitantly.

Once on his side, she got to work on the other side of him.

She was almost done, and it would only take a few minutes till he was fully stable. It was a good thing too, because her chakra supply was drawing to an end quickly.

Suddenly, something completely unexpected happened. Sakura didn't even know what hit her. One second, she was repairing Gaara's last injury, the next a spray of blood and flesh burst out and covered her vision. Shock was first to register, but realization hit not too long after.

The smell of the metallic liquid entered her nostrils. It was thick, warm, almost to the point that it felt like it was…living. Flesh that had just been attached to a living human, correction, a man she knew too well to be comfortable at this' flesh, was on her.

Quickly, a vile disturbance built up in her stomach. Turning her head quickly, she had no choice but to let the substance that was once in her stomach to be forced out. Her throat burned mildly of acid, but went unnoticed as she focused more of her energy to stop her head from spinning.

The smell infiltrated her surroundings and filled her nostril. The smell alone was making her nervous and light-headed. The taste of chunks of who know what she previously ate, were still in her mouth. Spitting them out desperately, she tried to keep her mind at ease; away from thinking of the blood sprayed everywhere and some partial chunks of flesh still clinging to her hair. Wiping the blood covering her vision messily with one of her hands, she smeared it off her eyes.

With shaking hands, she brought her chakra to her hands once more. The once almost-stable wounds were now wide open as well as his back, and they were freely seeping out blood.

Trying to keep her gagging reflexes down because of the messy area around her, she urged herself to continue adding chakra. The familiar searing pain occurred again, starting from the palms of her hands. Her chakra couldn't be depleting already, it was too early for that! Panicking was definitely an understatement at the moment. Gaara needed to live. That was what the goal was set on, and like hell it'd budge. Somehow, she felt as though she couldn't live without him. It was a shocking thought, but she was too nervous, too scared, too worried, and albeit, too weak to do anything about it. Would her determination be even able to even make a difference in the course of fate?

Her decision was final, however. She'd at least have to try. If it was destined that Gaara would die at this very moment, she'd do anything; anything in her willpower, whatever the costs to bring him back. Though she had decided on that, she couldn't help but worry…the odds, although she hated to admit it, were very slim. What would she ever do if this wasn't possible? The thought alone made her push more chakra out of her. She was desperate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara couldn't help but feel a little…carefree. Perhaps a more normal person would be freaking out that they were exploding every ten seconds, or so, but Gaara simply didn't mind dying. No one would miss him. He was sure of that. He had covered everyone. Thinking and reminiscing of things was all he could do at the moment; time was all he had. Temari and Kankuro were just merely his 'siblings'. The phrase 'brotherly love' or anything like that, made him laugh. Sure they were starting to get better with him, but there was still fear. No one in Suna cared; it was off the list less than a second right after it just got on the list. Naruto might miss him, but he'd move on. He had better things to do than mope over him being dead. The Uchiha… Gaara could feel his face forming into a sneer, but pressed it out of the way. Well one thing is for sure. He'd be more happy than sad at the mention of his death. The people of Konoha still probably didn't trust him, since he _was_ part of the invasion of their once peaceful village. Sakura…she was the toughest one to think. He was starting to understand her; more predictable to him. But he had started observing her in a very short time period, so it was too early to know if she would. He took 'no' as the answer for the time being. So that left basically everyone.

He did agree with the fact that this was a pathetic and pitiful way to die. In some sort of room? With an evil kettle. It'd certainly be the talk of the town. The legendary Gaara got killed by a brass kettle. Of course it wasn't a normal one, but they didn't feel any need to say that in their rumors. Oh, Gaara knew rumors all too well, his features darkening at the thought.

He had heard most of the ones of him. 'He's a demon' 'keep the children away from him' and also, apparently he'd eat the kids after. It was a disgusting thought. Of course he'd never be as barbaric at that. They would think of the stupidest reasons to fill in the blank. The blank they were too cowardly to discover the truth behind.

If they had only known that he _wasn't_ a monster. It was actually _their_ fault. He turned out like this because of _them, _the _elders,_ his_ mother…_but they'd never know. They would always be the feeble humans they truly were. What gave them the right to _assume_ such preposterous things? What gave them the right to treat him like a demon, not a human? One to be locked away?

Gaara was shocked at these thoughts running like a torrent through his mind. It aggravated him, made him want to kill everyone in Suna; a pathetic excuse of a village. Ordinarily he always thought in his mind that they were right. He was a monster. He went by with their words, their lies. But something triggered in his mind at this moment. He realized then that; they were wrong. They judged him and created lies about him. They even had the nerve to _use_ him.

Anger was boiling and for some reason; he had the will to live again. He would teach them-he'd teach them all they were wrong. They were wrong about him, and THEY were the pitiful low lives they were. Weak, ingrates. He was better than them. He'd prove it to them. Rue the day they treated him so badly.

He had plans to keep on living.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's mind was burning, but it wasn't as hot as her hands. They were literally being burnt. Blisters were forming and she knew it. Her veins felt like fire was being course through them as she worked overtime to find any remaining chakra in her whole system.

It was going for the worst when a major artery, she found, simply wouldn't become repaired.

Her vision was becoming blurry. Before she realized it, she was crying. Tsunade had accepted for her to be her apprentice and for what? For her to fail in healing the one person in the world? For _saving_ that one person? If ever Tsunade was to hear of how Sakura tried and failed on her only time to become of use, she knew what she'd feel. Tsunade would feel disappointment for the fact that she had failed. Would she feel regret for even trying to train her? She certainly wasn't worth her effort and time, that's for sure. She really was too weak. If the almighty Tsunade who specialized in medics couldn't teach her to be strong…it really was useless.

She couldn't believe it. The light finally dawned on her. Realization, anyways. _She_ was the burden for everyone around her. Like a plague that caused havoc around her. People were bound to die, bound to be hurt. She felt like a death carrier. She had never meant to, but perhaps she didn't have a say in any of these matters. No matter how hard she tried to become strong, it wasn't working.

Back in the day, Sakura remembered that she wanted to get strong so that she could protect the ones she cared about. It was truly a stupid wish, one that was in vain, an impossible task; one that could never be completed.

Why…what did she ever do to deserve this? To be one that carried black wings that no one could see. Tragedy would strike wherever she was and she, as always was…

_Helpless._

Naruto…

Sasuke…

Kakashi…

Ino…

Tsunade…

Even her parents…

And now Gaara….

She had failed them. Tortured them without even knowing it. Why did it take so long for her to realize this? It was too late now, however. Gaara was about to die and it was all her fault, as it was her fault that everyone around her were suffering because…of her.

She always believed in Naruto, but look at how much help that did? She was weak when she was younger, and she was still weak now. Naruto was like her human shield. Protected her with his life and almost died a couple of times. If it wasn't for him, Sakura would've died a long time ago. She relied on him so much and what did Sakura offer him back? Not much. He was better off without her.

Sasuke…maybe it was all her fault he truly turned evil. He just needed a friend. One to help him, and what did she do? Become yet another one of his obsessive fan girls to constantly nag him. Luckily Naruto had saved him before it was too late.

Kakashi should've deserved a much better student than she. Sakura knew it, as well as he, that she could've cared less about training, and only cared about a fantasy with Sasuke that would never happen.

Ino was one that was born and would accomplish great things. One that would help the less fortunate, like herself. Why should she spend so much time helping someone as worthless as herself…Ino was so selfless and she was so…selfish.

She had failed Tsunade. Her mentor, her hokage, and her friend. She was someone she looked up to as well. Sakura had taken how much of her time to train her to what she was now. So what _was_ she at now; meters away from where she used to stand? Or was it just a step away?

Her parents were probably disappointed in her…and they had every right to be. She was useless, not worth their time, their effort, anything. She had failed them and brought the Haruno name in shame. Why hadn't she realized this from before? Was she truly this _blind,_ this _selfish?_ To think the world revolved around herself. Become infatuated with Sasuke that it would lure her away from her purpose in life. She wanted to get stronger, needed to get stronger, and what did she do? She blew the chance.

She had failed Gaara the most. Not only was it Sakura's fault that he was injured, it was her fault that he was going to die. His life depended on her and she failed him utterly. Gaara was someone that she'd surprisingly gotten close to in such a short period of time. In just a matter of the past days, he meant so much to her. Gaara wasn't someone who could be replaced. Not a friend, nor a companion, but something…_different._ She had gotten him on the brink of death, failed at saving him and had failed _him._ If he truly died, it would be her blame entirely and she had no objections to that accusation.

She had _killed_ him.

Sakura's eyes closed to blink but found herself unable to open them again. The chakra from her hands stopped coming. Sakura had no idea if she healed him enough to live, but at this point in life; all she could do was pray. Sakura never even felt herself hitting the ground unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was soaked in the familiar red liquid yet again in his life. He reeked of the metallic smelling substance. Half of the blood was dried already and making it a little more difficult to walk, but he could care less.

He was happy. For the rare moments in his life, he was happy.

Albeit, if someone was to look at him at this very moment, they'd see his crazed smile, malice and menacing. They'd see the blood. They'd most definitely smell it too. They'd hear his heavy panting. They'd see that gleam in his eyes. They'd probably think he was insane, and they'd probably be half right.

He was a form of righteousness, a form of justice and he was loving every second of it.

Jin replayed that moment that he'd stabbed Gaara over and over again in his mind. This wouldn't be the last time he'd see the shock in Gaara's eyes full of unbelief. It wouldn't be the last time he'd plunge his sword in his body, slicing it so many times he'd be unrecognizable. It wouldn't be. And he knew it. Why? Because of Sakura. She would rather die than give up Gaara's life. They had a bond, a weird one at that. He had no idea what to describe them as, but it didn't matter. He had _faith_ in her.

Walking rather sluggishly because of the weight the dried blood was carrying; Jin kept on trudging through the forest until he hit his destination. Seeing a man through the clearing of the forest, Jin walked towards it, none too cautiously.

"Report."

"Failed." Jin replied airily.

The man glared at him, which Jin waved away submissively.

"The others?"

"Dead." Was his punctual report.

The angry look kept on getting heavier on the other man's face. To Jin's credit, he paid no attention to it and was remained unfazed.

"The boss won't be happy about this."

"Hey, I'm not the messenger here, you are. I'd be more worried about yourself, if I were you."

The words struck clear and fast. His glare was off in mere seconds and replaced agonized expression.

"…but to save your sorry ass, of which I hate to do. There's some good news. Gaara was almost killed. He was fairly injured."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" The report man asked suspiciously.

"His stupid partner got in the way." Jin lied unconvincingly.

The man seemed to catch it because he scanned Jin's body to realize it. "You don't seem to be in critical condition at all. In fact you walked across the clearing with a lot of ease. You couldn't have…" His eyes darkened as his mind comprehended it finally.

"You let him live, didn't you?"

"What if I did?"

The man shook his head incredulous at the turn of events. "You just will never know your place." He sneered.

Jin lazily drew out his sword and pointed it to his neck. "And you don't know yours."

The man continued to try and look defiant though his eyes showed he was truly terrified. A bead of sweat trickled slowly down his forehead.

"Just do your job and send the report. I'll do mine and kill Gaara and his partner all in good time, I promise."

The man wanted to scream at Jin that he was mad and a crazy sadist. He wanted to kill Jin for torturing everyone as well as himself, bossing them around like her was the one in control. He also wanted to scream out for help right after he said the other things because no doubt about it that Jin would slay him in a matter of seconds. Of course, he probably wouldn't even get to utter one word out of his mouth before Jin decapitated him.

So the man took the lesser of the two devils and kept his mouth shut, backing up and speeding his way to his boss. Between his boss' wrath and Jin's, his boss' seemed to be having a better chance of surviving in the end.

Sure it may look like he was running away from Jin at this moment, speeding across the forest like a bat out of hell, but he wasn't. Honest. Sure his legs were burning already and they were shaking from fear as well, but he wasn't _running_ away from him…

The messenger sighed. Who was he trying to kid? Anyone in a 300 meter radius of Jin had a drop of life expectancy by probably more than half.

Jin was dangerous, unstable and crazy. He was vicious unmerciful and had the mind of a killer. No…worse than a killer. A killer may still have a bit of sanity left, but Jin? He had none left at all, anyone who opposed him, anyone in his path; were sure to be dead. He felt sorry for anyone who was on his 'kill list'. For everyone who was on there previously had died a slow, torturous and painful death. They always were pleading for their lives in the end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…**Am I starting to suck more and more at writing? I don't like this chapter and I flat down agree that this is the worst one out of all the ones I wrote for this fanfic. I feel as though Sakura is turning too angst-y. I know this is a dark fanfic but it's going a little overboard. Maybe I just think so. Also, I'm too repetitive. I've been being a little hypocritical as well. Saying she isn't going to save Gaara, and then saying that she is after. I realize this, I know, you don't have to tell me…but I can't seem to help it because I need to keep on making each chapter at least 11 pages long. Originally, I wasn't going to have that Jin part in the end, but…I needed more pages ' I promise the next chapter will be better!! I was kind of dragging this one to get it to 11 pages.**

**Also, what's up with my reviews? I love my reviewers, but like…I have more alerters than reviews!! And this is chapter 6. LIKE DOES IT KILL YOU GUYZ TO REVIEW SOMETIMES?! It's really depressing, let me tell you that. When I get people that don't give feedback or anything. Sometimes they just 'alert' it or 'fav' it. I'm having difficulty enduring these things. How do you guys cope with it?**

**Like I know I at least review once if I'm going to fav or alert a fanfic. And my reviews really are from my heart. I write it personally, making them long and hopefully helpful. Maybe I'm just too paranoid about these lurkers…I think I should be more carefree about them, and I won't get all pissed off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

_**Previously:**_

_Jin was dangerous, unstable and crazy. He was vicious unmerciful and had the mind of a killer. No…worse than a killer. A killer may still have a bit of sanity left, but Jin? He had none left at all, anyone who opposed him, anyone in his path; were sure to be dead. He felt sorry for anyone who was on his 'kill list'. For everyone who was on there previously had died a slow, torturous and painful death. They always were pleading for their lives in the end._

OOOOOOO

**By the way, did anyone in the last chapter think that at that end part, it was Gaara instead of Jin? I was trying to portray it like that and then say it was Jin after, but…Ahh, who knows. Maybe I sucked at it and you guys were too cunning **

**So I'm going to update this chapter super FAST! Because I need to make up for last time. I was on vacation and I thought I had safely put it in S drive so I could work on it along my trip. I was however, found kneeling on the ground crying and asking why god was so cruel when I found out that it didn't work because it wasn't connected to the main computer.**

**Ahh the despair.**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

A crash of thunder broke into the sky followed by a splitting headache. The sky cried in sorrows people would never understand. Air humid and cold, it held a sense of serenity and peace at the same time.

Gaara peeked an eye open only to be blinded by the lightning that followed after the thunder. Squinting his eyes, he readjusted to his surroundings.

It was night.

Confusion seemed to irk him more and more as questions he had did not have an answer. What was going on? Flashes of what he experienced in the time before ran across in his mind, just as fast as how the lightning came down crashing to the earth.

Death, Shukaku, the kettle, blood.

Gaara gripped his head painfully as the thoughts rushed too fast through his mind. Although those thoughts comforted him (ironically,) in the idea that he still had his memory with him, it did not help him become reassured why he was _here_.

Looking around, he found a limp body next to him. At first he figured it to be a dead body of an opponent he had killed before and paid no mind to it. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked over its shoulder to see the face.

It was too dark to see who it was but the flash of lightning revealed who it was and in a flash the image of her was gone. But he remembered how she looked like.

The blood that once soaked her shirt was now ugly and brown in colour, stubbornly embedded in the fabric. Even the rain from above their heads didn't seem to be doing a good job of washing it away. It clung. Her hair was tangled and knotted. Blisters were evident on her hands and scorch marks cased her hands as well. Normally Gaara would be unfazed in the least, but something was out of place here.

Gaara had seen his fair share of deaths. There were many gruesome ones as well and this scene shouldn't put him off. He had even seen someone 'close' to him get hurt fairly badly as well. Temari and Kankuro had been many times. They were shinobi after all. What set him off from this picture was…

Her innocence. Her face looked to be too young to be in this sort of state. _Pink hair, honestly_. He scoffed quietly…almost a little sadly. It added to the look of her youngness.

Still, other than the innocence and almost tranquil look on her face, she had similarities that were with the others he'd seen marked by the reaper himself. The death that encased her body was a fact. She looked limp and lifeless. She couldn't be dead.

Panic struck inside his heart almost immediately. He would never admit it, but he was feeling desperate on keeping her alive-even in this state. Most of the reasons seemed unknown deep within his mind and soul, but with the little he knew of wanting to keep her alive, he kept with granted.

She was useful. Regardless of constantly pushing herself down and calling herself weak…she wasn't. She had saved _his life_. In the situation he last was in, Gaara remembered that it seemed to be a bleak type of hell. And she pulled him out of it. He was in debt to her already. She was smart, cunning even. She was powerful and had potential, she just had to realize it.

He also remembered that day when they almost silently…cryptically gave each other a role in each other's lives. They were to rely on each other.

The whole event with Shukaku shook him up, he was not blind neither was he stupid to face denial. It was the truth and he took it into realities' consideration. He was still afraid of things. Much less than normal, but he still was not invincible, per se. Glancing at Sakura, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she had pulled him out of his horrors.

He owed her his life.

Taking both his index and middle finger upwards, he checked her pulse. Amazingly, Gaara found that the context of 'him owing her his life' would come in play maybe just yet. Her pulse was weak, but there. Grasping a hand around Sakura's waist, Gaara hoisted her up and led her to the nearest tree for shade against the harsh rain.

Looking at Sakura more closely, he saw that she was soaked to the bone. The red and now brown fabric was soaked and stuck to her skin. Gaara didn't take long to realize that Sakura would die if she continued to stay in her drenched clothing.

Far from caring about her modesty, he ripped off her shirt. Silently, he seemed relieved to find that she was wearing breast bindings. His robe that he wore seemed to not only protect him from the harshness of the sands, but it was made of excellent water repellent as well. Draping it over her to keep her warm, there was not much to do after that.

He knew there were no injuries on her, at least not internally, so it was the best he could do until the storm let up.

Sitting down next to Sakura's lying form, Gaara rest his back against the tree and looked up at the sky still crying above. Cruel claps of thunder shook the forest soon followed by the lightning. Perhaps someone out there was crying as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A cough was heard. It was quiet and almost inaudible, but…she could hear it. Almost and echo of that one continued after it. It suddenly continued one after another, like a dance echoing back and forth. It became louder and louder, becoming more noticeable. A dangerous dance. The coughs were growing in numbers and soon it was a swarming sensation of so much coughing that you'd seem suffocated. She indeed felt suffocated. Breathing was oddly hard and she started to panic. Where was this noise coming from?

It was herself. Eyes opened wide in realization and the light immediately shone in her eyes.

Gasping, she soon felt herself sputtering as she choked on that intake of air. The coughs of hers only got worse and she was starting to freak out now. She couldn't stop.

Spasms wracked her body and she couldn't control herself. Arching her back in the air, she tried to regain control over her body but the force of the coughs overpowered her and she lay helplessly on the ground. Coughs continued to spill from her mouth that it was starting to painfully hurt her throat. She threw her head back and closed her eyes clamping them down tightly shut. As the pressure building within her throat was worsening.

The strain on her throat continued to work up until it couldn't hold it anymore, cracking on the last cough. Her eyes widened, mouth opened as if in a silent scream. Her heart beat was quickening to an impossible speed, not giving any signs of slowing down. She was getting more nervous at this prospect. If her heart beat sped up any quicker she'd die. The problem was that she wasn't moving-she wasn't able to move. Panicking wasn't the right word; it was to a higher extreme than that. Trying to figure out why her body wasn't doing what she was trying to accord it to, desperately, she was scared. Her eyes shone through with that emotion as the tears seemed to leak out of her eyes. It went unnoticed to her as nothing was working, the pain in her lungs and heart was increasing by a tenfold and so was her horror-

"Stop."

A poke on the right nerve made her collapse. Her heart beat gradually made its way to a steady slow rhythm.

Turning her head proved to be a task that was harder to do than expected. Her efforts however were in vain as Gaara stepped in her vision.

"Sakura."

Sakura tried to voice out his name but found it impossible with her sore throat. Cracking her voice in attempts of speaking, she hacked and coughed roughly. Eyes swelled up with tears of pain.

"Drink this." Gaara simply stated, leaning over and handing a bowl filled with a clear sort of liquid.

It steamed out and Sakura looked a little untrustworthy of it. Regardless, she took it in her hands, but smelled it cautiously. Sakura's face recoiled at it, scrunching up her nose.

She had a pleading eyes twinkle at Gaara.

And he had that 'you're going to get out of this one' look.

Sighing dejectedly, Sakura hesitantly took a small sip. It turned out it tasted worse than it smelled.

Sakura was revolted by the smell let alone the taste, but it had to be done if she was to heal. Just like medication, good for you. Take it or leave it.

Sighing, she gulped the whole thing down in less than 30 seconds. Coughing and sputtering because it went down so fast and that it tasted horrendous, she was glad it was done and over.

"Where-" Sakura started but was interrupted as her voice cracked rather audibly. It hurt like a bitch and it showed. Sakura winced in pain as it felt like her throat was on fire, burning her.

Pain was evident in her eyes.

"It's been a while since I could relish the silence I never have around with you." Gaara mused quietly at her.

A glare was all Sakura showed, anger biting back. Gaara was inwardly relieved to have set aside some of the pain for her.

There was a moment of silence as they sat in peace, leaning on the tree. Gaara was contemplating on how they should approach their trip now. They were off course and off the time schedule. They needed to reach Sound village and they were around 2 days off, as an estimate. One thing was for sure, they needed to pick up the speed.

Gaara glanced around, and now was definitely not the time to be dawdling around just sitting here.

Getting up to his feet, he brushed off the particles on his robes. Sakura looked confused at him, but was even more surprised and astonished when Gaara heaved her up. The not-so-subtle blush worked across her face as fast as she was hauled up. _What on earth was he _doing_?!_

Looping an arm around the back of her thighs as well as supporting her with his other hand, he pulled her up as 'kindly' as possible. Sakura looked at him accusingly. Because she was in no condition to speak, that still didn't mean that her personality could speak for them.

"We need to head out. We're already off the time schedule by 2 days."

Sakura struggled to keep her exasperated look off her face but not quickly enough as Gaara already had caught the glimpse.

Huffing and folding her arms over her chest indignantly. Pausing a while, she realized he was right but kept herself in check keeping her pride. Making a shooing action with her hand, Gaara smirked. He was smarted than that.

They head off at a speed that Sakura couldn't help but grasp around Gaara's neck. Seriously, what was he trying to do, kill her as well as himself?! The speed was break-neck. How on earth did he regain his chakra so quickly?

As if reading her mind, Gaara explained. "You had used all your chakra as well as all of your reserves. While I was out of it, it allowed me to gain my chakra back as well as while you needed to rest and get to a stable condition."

Sakura looked at her hands. They were still shaking, but nothing like from before.

Another push of chakra in his feet made them go to even a faster speed. Sakura didn't even think that she had ever reached this speed. With full chakra or not. Unconsciously she gripped around his neck tighter. They were going to die before they even made it to the Sound Village, Sakura thought hysterically.

Gaara smirked. It was a face that Gaara had never seen on Sakura's face before. She was such a person to have so many emotions, it was nearly impossible to remember them all.

Sakura paid no heed to Gaara's smirk, however. Maybe she didn't even see it. All for the better, though; Sakura was not the type to want to get riled up. So to make sure that on this trip, there would be less conflict between him and her, Gaara made sure that as fast as the smirk appeared, the fast it disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOO

They had been traveling for quite a while and Sakura was feeling a little…guilty. Gaara had been traveling the whole way by himself, but not only that; carrying _her_. What kind of Kunoichi _was_ she?!

'_A bad one at that…_' Inner Sakura grumbled.

And for the few moments in her life, she actually agreed with her. Feebly needing a helping hand at such an easy as traveling was definitely not making her feel strong nor confident in her abilities. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

Sure, hundreds of women would die to be in her position: in a man's arms, but she thought she wouldn't stoop to that level. Being whisked away with your 'knight in shining armor', scoffing at the idea. Sakura had realized a long time ago, that she didn't _want_ to be in that situation. She wanted to be the other one, the one that would help people. She wanted to be the type that would be strong and help the ones she loved, to be better than a fan girl. What had happened? Was she not moving at all? Even after all she had tried to work up for?

Sakura knew that Gaara probably wouldn't be in the 'knight in shining armor' category, but Sakura knew why girls went crazy for these things now. It felt nice to be held, with a warm comforting position. Many would freak out and run at a simple glance at the Jinchuuriki, but Sakura didn't believe that. How prejudice they were. Gaara was just as human as them and one day, he'd find someone special to him that saw the same thing. He'd find someone…but would she?

Shaking her head inwardly, she realized that maybe that wasn't the greatest idea after all. When she was younger, she had known that she was albeit: hideous and an eyesore, but she had been optimistic at it, feeling that she'd become prettier and would have better luck with her love life. Sakura nearly snorted at that. Who was she kidding? Sakura realized that she didn't even _have_ a 'love life'. It was nonexistent and it was for reason. Who would want to be with her? She was far from pretty like Ino, not voluptuous like Hinata, nor did she has the personality as well as the attitude that appealed to men like Tenten and Temari.

Plus, she seemed to be trailed by the death reaper himself. Ah yes, Sakura scowled darkly at her new prospect of a problem. It worried her to no end. The people she actually had grown to love and feel accustomed to were in grave danger, and she couldn't just do her old plan to 'grow strong to protect them' for how was she to protect them from herself…?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara had seen many people. Being the observant person he had grown to be, he seemed to gain the ability to almost read people's expressions, and it didn't fail. Sakura was like an open book. However, he was troubled to the fact that he couldn't read fast enough. Be damned, she was moving through emotions like Naruto would with his bowls of ramen. Happiness to worry to depression to anger to god-know-what to worry…wasn't she through with that feeling? Ahh crap, he missed an emotion already. It was rather tiring.

Soon Gaara was feeling that he was actually MISSING Sakura's voice. If Gaara hadn't been holding Sakura, he would've put a hand to his forehead to see if he was sick. But alas, he didn't have any spare hands.

That brought him to another thought. It was more or less of a fact, however. He was holding Sakura in a bridal position. And he was unnerved by the fact!

He had never blushed in his life and so far, he was keeping at that fact…but he was the closest he'd ever been at. Gaara, in his life, had never held a woman. Ever. And it seemed a little comforting. Her warmth radiated him and her aura always seemed to be gentle and soothing. Well not always, but in this case, it seemed to be. He also wouldn't believe that she was so easy to get comfortable. Gaara originally figured that women would become uncomfortable or nervous at being held with a cold blooded killer. Perhaps Sakura was an exception.

Gaara found it almost comical that she was so carefree near him. So gullible he seemed incredulous at times. She was so naïve.

Gaara had been too busy musing through his thoughts that he missed a branch. Cursing, he quickly scanned the area. He had been lucky that there was a branch close enough to that one to land on. After that, he landed on the ground with ease.

Looking down, Gaara found Sakura with panic stricken eyes. However, quickly as they appeared, they gradually retreated to a calm one.

Pouting, she whined quietly because of her voice. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" It cracked a couple of times.

Gaara would admit if asked, he was shocked by the words. Was she _pouting_ at him? Maybe he hit her in the head by accident…

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile, saying that she was just joking around.

Gaara gave an almost-smile (the closest he could come to one) and replied "Don't tell me you were scared of that?"

Changing the subject from an awkward silence he stated the fact "Your voice is coming back."

Sakura nodded and with some problems she whispered out "You should rest, don't push yourself."

Gaara gave a questioning stare.

She added. "I'm worried about you."

Just as the words were uttered, she snapped her mouth shut. 'Holy crap…did I just say that?!'

'_I'm afraid so…there goes more of your pride…'_

Gaara was shocked at her words, and it must've shown on his face because Sakura was blushing even deeper.

'_Correct yourself, idiot!' _inner Sakura wailed.

'But I meant it!'

'_Then lie, you're making him nervous.'_

"I-err-didn't-"

"I'll go get some water and food for us. We'll take a break." Gaara confirmed quickly, getting up and heading out."

Sakura might as well be hitting her head against the tree she was leaning against in shame.

"That was so awkward." Sakura muttered.

'That_ was all entirely your fault…'_

And the worst part was she agreed AGAIN with her inner self.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara had no idea what the hell happened, but he sure felt awkward all of a sudden. It didn't make sense. Sakura was someone close to him, he had realized that. Something like a friend perhaps, so it made perfect sense for her to be worried about him. So why did he start feeling awkward and why was she awkward about it as well?

Sighing, he quickly searched for the river that should be nearby. He didn't know what this feeling inside him meant, but it was sure as hell was annoying. He knew that going back would probably cause the tension in the air to thicken to the point that it could possibly be cut with a knife.

Shaking his head, he knew one thing: take as long as you want with getting food and water because it most definitely will be uncomfortable when Gaara gets back…girls were so confusing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura lay on the ground being bored out of her mind. If she could move and run around or something to keep her interest up for at least a little while, she would. The thing stopping her? Sakura _still_ couldn't move her arms, legs, heck, anywhere. It just wasn't fair! She just HAD to accidentally tell Gaara something that she shouldn't' have…but Sakura couldn't help it. She was born with a big mouth that couldn't close when needed to.

Groaning inwardly, she really knew that she fucked up their 'relationship', whatever it was. If they were close enough to be called friends, she fucked that up too…

The thing is; Sakura never understood Gaara. Ever. He was the close he'd ever become to 'happy' and then the next second, he'd go off all mad. Sakura could've sworn that Gaara was going through some period type of streak. The thought nearly made her laugh, but she resisted to do so. It wasn't worth it; to get her voice ruined over. Though the thought of Gaara becoming through his 'monthly time' was tempting to make her burst out laughing, she would resist so.

A few minutes ticked by and she really did sigh. Where the hell was he? Jeez, did he always take his damn time? 'If she was like…_attacked_ right now, she bet that he wouldn't be so cautious'...she grumbled.

Hearing a growl come from fairly near her, her eyes snapped up in shock.

_She seriously didn't MEAN it to happen for her to get attacked at a time like this…ohh the irony._

Sakura's eyes quickly scanned the woods in a scrutinizing manner, making sure that nothing deemed suspicious. Just what was that noise coming from?

Eyes narrowed perceptively, they did a double-take on everything around her.

Yellow slants glared back at her in the darkness encased from the forest she was in. Sakura's eyes widened in fear; the protection of the trees that once were saving her from the harsh sunlight was now her downfall, as they made it impossible to see what it was, giving it an eerie scenario. Did it just seem like from a horror movie?

Sakura's eyes widened even more so when 'whatever it was' had friends. More eyes appeared near it, growling. Surrounding her.

Her hand twitched, not obeying the order she gave it. It was incredulously stupid, just like in the movies, the 'damsel in distress' would be so 'shocked in fear' that she couldn't possibly move and let the monsters shred her to bits, but just before that happened, a knight in shining armor leaped out to defend, etc, etc. Hadn't she just made it clear that she did not want to be any damsel in distress? Why whichever deity did was cursing upon her, find it probably comical for her to be in this predicament?

The fact that she seemed to always turn up to be the helpless one was still in fact, the helpless one continued to bristle her. Her body was not cooperating with herself and it was pissng her off to no end. She would not always be so lucky to have any 'knight in shining armor' and she knew that, but always in these conditions, she was weak and unable to protect even herself.

The more she found herself in conflict against another person, someone would help her. Whether it was Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade,-anyone, her actions were unacceptable.

Frantically thinking of any tactic that could help her was definitely not coming in her mind.

It turns out the 'things' were a pack of wolves. She was defenseless against wolves, _wolves!_ What was her Kunoichi standards coming to?

Albeit they were abnormally big to be wolves, the fact was that they were still in the end, indeed wolves. To be killed by wild wolves did not bold well for the pink haired Kunoichi, as he expression darkened. She really was weak.

As the wolves crouched intimidating-like towards her while growling aggressively, they continued to approach her. Cornering her. Sakura was starting to feel uneasy. They were practically taunting her at their slow pace, as if enjoying her demise.

This time was different. She would not have a 'knight in shining armor', would not have someone to help her, get her out of her stupid predicament. It really was always her fault. The reasons she needed saving was because of her own stupidity.

Maybe…just because someone was called smart intelligently, it didn't mean you were actually all that smart. Even with her intelligent state, she was weak. Beyond weak. When people said they envied her for her smartness, they were wrong.

Even with her IQ substantially over average, it would not help her. Even if she was a Kunoichi that was Chuunin level, it did not matter. Even if she was trained by the damned Hokage herself, on the infamous team 7, best friends with a Jinchuuriki, traveling with a skilled ninja and even if people looked up to her, _It didn't matter._

That's when she realized. No matter how much she trained, no matter how much times she told herself she would become strong, to get better, it would not work. Whatever she was trying with right now wasn't working. All that time of 'becoming strong' was not true…and the truth hurt.

All her hard work was down the drain, and none of it was going to help her after this. She would be a person who once lived. Born, raised, died. What would set her apart from everyone else? She would leave _nonexistent_.

Who would care for a girl who lived to become strong but didn't even come close and died on a feeble C ranked mission dying by _a pack of wolves_? Why bother with her when there were real important people out there, people that would make an impact-a difference in the world.

Naruto would. He would like so many of the others she had grown up with. She had grown up with all the strong people, scoffing lightly in her mind, she smiled faintly. She could resort to making up an excuse that she had no standing chance with such strong people, but deep down, she knew she was denying the truth. Because she was _below average_, and she knew it. She knew it with all her heart and everyone else knew it. She would die a nobody and there was nothing that could change her course of fate.

The wolves crouched near her snarling showing off their sharp fangs. Ones that were meant to rip flesh and break bones. They evolved to become strong. The weak of the pack died. Survival of the fittest. How ironic that she now knew all too well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…**I doubt that's a cliffy, but whatever. I was hoping to get to the part I wanted, but GAH!! Yet again, I pushed back my schedule because I tend to blab ; yes, I was planning on updating quite soon but, I didn't know what to write. Hopefully after this, I'll get on track. I'm seeing in the future that this will actually be a really, really long fanfic T.T and that bothers me. JEEZ when will this thing end?!**

**BY THE WAY: I forgot that I didn't know what mission they were on, so I checked back and guess what…I never wrote it down!! DDXX so I'll have to devise something. I just said that Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were to infiltrate Sound or something…if anyone remembers what I wrote, could you please debrief? This is so sad…relying on my reviewers!! I suck, I know. .**

**BIG THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!! the more reviews, the more motivation I get to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

_**Previously**_**:**

_She was below average, and she knew it. She knew it with all her heart and everyone else knew it. She would die a nobody and there was nothing that could change her course of fate._

_The wolves crouched near her snarling showing off their sharp fangs. Ones that were meant to rip flesh and break bones. They evolved to become strong. The weak of the pack died. Survival of the fittest. How ironic that she now knew all too well._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ummm…surprisingly enough, I don't have anything to say, like usually I blab on before I start a chapter, but since I started writing this chapter STRAIGHT OFF THE BAT from updating chapter 7…there's not much to say…**

**DISCLAIMER: (god I miss these things) I don't own Naruto, just the idea and the fanfic!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara sighed irritably. Why was he always the one to get stuck doing all of the 'chores'? Here he was, a used-to-be cold blooded killer who actually killed as a hobby, getting water and food for a helpless girl.

Though the thought struck him quickly following behind the other one, that it was _his _fault she was in this state.

That brought another thing that was bugging him. A silent war raging in his mind was trying to decipher it. What happened with the Shukaku event? Gaara was confused as to know if it had happened in reality or not. It confused him to no end.

Some things indicated that it had truly happened, with Sakura covered with his blood and that there indeed was some faint scar at the back of him, where Shukaku had burst out of him.

Other things had indicated that it didn't happen…like that there was no place in the world that he'd heard of that could show your past…as torture.

He still didn't understand if it was reality speaking or not. Gaara had tried to talk to Shukaku about the episode but he wouldn't budge from his consciousness, not saying a word about it.

It irked him and worried him at the same time. If it truly did happen and make Shukaku become so traumatized to the fact that he wouldn't mention anything about it or even talk to him at all, then it truly was bad.

Sighing again, he figured that he had taken enough time on musing his own thoughts and gathering necessities, so he should return to Sakura.

Gathering the things, Gaara set out to where they had originally met up. Gaara knew that it in her condition she wouldn't be able to move if at all do anything, so Gaara would find her in the same position. She probably would be mad about him taking so long and start complaining, he thought wryly. She was the first person he had ever met that had grown accustomed to him and at least created some strange, albeit growing relationship. Gaara had never experienced anything like it.

The fact that he hadn't killed her yet astonished him. Naturally he would kill someone as annoying and loud as her in a split nanosecond, so why hadn't he? Even if part of it from the beginning had to do with the rough treaty between Konoha and Suna still needing to be repaired or the fact that she was some sort of friend with the person he begrudgingly indebted himself to, but Gaara knew more than anyone that he certainly did have _limits_. And god honest, Sakura had crossed his 'fine line' he had set a long time ago and more than once even.

She contradicted herself all the time, whether she knew it or not. She killed, she healed, and she says she's weak, yet she's not. Sakura was truly the most confusing woman Gaara had ever met. Then again, Gaara hadn't met many women to compare her to. There was Temari, yet she understood when to back off and when not to because of experience since she was his sister and had had to endure being with him in his worst situations. So she of course had some more understanding of him than Sakura. Perhaps that was why Sakura would truly speak out her mind, yet Temari would know it was flirting with death.

There was Matsuri who he truly didn't understand that much of her either…He knew more of her than Sakura but that was probably because Gaara had known her more than Sakura and he'd trained her. She seemed to become clingier these days, though…Occasionally asking him to train with her more frequently and asking him questions that he had already taught her. She always blushed and said that she had forgotten that fact, but something in her eyes told him that she really didn't. She would constantly ask Gaara to 'casually' eat with her, which he found no purpose in doing so.

Gaara had always thought of dining with your teammate would only be in certain circumstances such as; on a mission, which you'd need to eat together. You were always more 'protected' (which he didn't need, but others thought it felt 'safer'. He entirely didn't understand because dining with Sabaku no Gaara shouldn't be _safe_, so that damaged his pride a little.)

Other times you'd be needing to dine with your teammate was in order to debrief a mission. That was the only other explanation that people would need to eat with them, right? It confused him to oblivion. When he enquired why Matsuri would need to dine with him, that perhaps the 'esteemed' elders (who he truly loathed) had given them a mission. The only reason why he ever complied to listen them (temporarily) was because they were in need of a Kazekage. When someone took that position, he would definitely not be listening to them at all, whatsoever.

So when he asked if it was for a mission for the both of them, Matsuri blushed deeply and became flustered, saying something like 'never mind, I have to do something' and darted somewhere else.

Gaara had felt confused and had asked Temari why she would ever do such an absurd thing, _repeatedly_, Temari scoffed and said that she was trying to 'take advantage of his nonexistent understanding of today's society.' Gaara threatened her to never say that ever again, but he couldn't' help but agree with this. He was, after all, considered a monster ever since he was born and still considered one.

But if that was the case, then what was Matsuri truly trying to do? He had learned the truth of people in the harshest of ways. Humans were truly pitiful creatures, they all believed the way to gain power was to step over other people.

Well, that was a lie. Once in a while, there were a few people in life that didn't see it that way, but deep in nearly everyone's mind, they were fighting, struggling for _their own lives_ to survive, to become the strongest. Perhaps it was the feeling of safeness when one was to feel immune to everything.

It was simple and childish goal.

Becoming immortal was impossible. Not only that, it was highly unethical and served no purpose really, in the end.

Walking, not bothering with his slow progress and time, he made his destination to camp.

Hearing a snarl, he paused. Correction, it was snarls, as in plural. It sounded like some sort of animal. Maybe he'd miscalculated that this area was safe enough to camp in. Picking up his strides, he hurried to the campsite.

A pack of wolves, possibly having 20 in total were jumping in the air heading for one sole place; Sakura injured against a tree just waiting for her demise.

Acting quickly, with a swish of an arm, the wave of sand reached to heights close to match the tallest trees in the forest they were in.

The small physical action of closing his hands in a tightening grip executed the sands' waves and the helpless whimpers of the wolves quickly drew to an end.

A few minutes if he was late, it would've been a fairly gruesome state for Sakura.

Sakura grunted, which made Gaara swivel around. It turned out that he hadn't killed all of them…One had escaped his sand wave and had reached Sakura in time.

Walking to her while using his hands to move the sand towards the last remaining wolf, Gaara created a hand as wide enough to fit around the wolf's waist using the sand still bloody from his dead pack.

With the sand hand, it grabbed around the wolf. Gaara's cold eyes intensely kept them gazed at the creature in front of him. There was no sense of mercy or emotions held in them.

Squeezing the pressure around its stomach, it whined in distress. They were heard by deaf man's ears, however, because Gaara kept on applying pressure, minuscule by minuscule.

It was torture, and it was what he loved to do. He hadn't had this much fun in such a long time. Blood was now seeping and seen at the bottom of the hand-like figure made from the sand.

What Gaara loved about sand was that it was raw. It was grainy and it was rough to the touch. Much like a roses' thorn; it was meant to protect, and if so, kill. Despite the rough texture, it was agile, graceful even. It was worthless alone but deadly with more of it. 'It was like a wolf' Gaara mused, almost a hint of amusement hid under his jade eyes, 'worthless' tightening the grip 'alone…'

The grains of sand yet again proved their power. The texture was coarse and uneven, biting the wolf's skin. The fur that would normally protect it was now a futile attempt against the sand.

Blood soaking in the fur, the dark red liquid made a thickly path down the wolf.

Sighing in his mind, Gaara realized this was the most fun he could possibly have out of this, and decided enough was enough. It was getting boring quickly. Gripping the remaining space in his hands, he made sure no air could make it through it.

As if mimicking his gestures, the sand fist tightened.

Blood sprayed in every direction. The head exploded off its body and landed somewhere behind him, but it was the least of his concern. The wolf's bottom half landed with a sickly sound.

It was amazing that you could even see all the contours in its body now because it was now almost perfectly cut in half. You could even see the spine. Speaking of which, the spine bones were rather troublesome, he found, on how the wolf exploded, it send a couple of rib and spinal bones to shoot out of its body.

He'd have to find an effective way to make sure that wouldn't happen. They were deadly things. Shooting projectiles were not his favourite type of weapons. Though it was annoying, he felt that it almost felt like it was the wolf's last remaining type of weapon against him. Grinning madly absentmindedly he felt it was an interesting way to 'try' and kill him. It was like even in death, the wolf was fighting with all it was worth to kill him. It must have felt like it was the injustice of it all. Trying desperately to kill someone but it would never happen.

He wondered how bad it would feel, though he would never know…it was nearly impossible. Death was his ally, not his enemy.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was shaking. She was shaking in anticipation. A more nervous state of what you'd feel when you were about to do something very important-something that felt like your life depended on it and you'd want to _just get it over with._ She knew that feeling. And it was here with her again.

The wolves were headed straight for her and she desperately wanted the worst of this whole epidemic to pass.

The snarls the wolves made were so aggressive and primal it made her wince. Blinking she didn't know what to make of the quick change of scenes in front of her. Right in front of her eyes, did it just look like the ground almost erupted creating a giant tsunami headed straight across her? It grew even bigger and she had to crane her neck to see the top of it. The wolves seemed so microscopic against the…sand.

There was only one person that Sakura knew that could do that. Looking desperately around, she would've sighed in relief if it weren't for her broken voice.

At her position, the sounds of whimpers from the wolves could barely be made out because of the roaring of the sands overpowering.

Just when she thought she was out of the clearing, Sakura looked up to see yet another wolf only on meter away from her soaring in the sky straight for her. That look itself could probably frighten most of the population of Konoha. Teeth baring, a snarl and the face of a wolf closing in. Its scowl placed on its face seemed irremovable, giving the impression that it was the face of death itself.

Landing almost gracefully on all fours, it went for the kill, sinking its teeth in her stomach. Her soft flesh held no resistance for the sharp teeth, tearing with ease. After suffering many types of physical pain throughout her years of becoming a Kunoichi, she still (to her distress) grunting in pain and displeasure.

So much for becoming hardened from pain.

Glancing passed the wolf still gnawing in her stomach, she focused as hard as possible to her growing blurry vision to where Gaara could be. Sure enough to her hope, Gaara walking towards them. Sakura actually did break into a little smile of relief. However, relief was short lived because Sakura saw something.

She saw Gaara, but he was _different_. The glint in his eyes was reserved for something almost inhuman. It was the type that was seen in the wolf's eyes when it was on the intent of killing. It was so animalistic.

Grains of sand scraped against each other, once again showing how very real and deafening they were all together. Roaring of sand moved to speeds that were hard to follow gripped around the wolf in front of her. The sand's uneven texture grazed and scratched her skin lightly from being so close to the vicious sand so close to her.

The wolf made sounds of protest that nearly made her feel sorry for it, however the whining it was making was useless as was its weak struggles against the vice grip around its stomach.

Eyes widened and she glanced back at Gaara. It was far away, but she could make out the form of his hand gripping a little closer together.

Gaara probably couldn't hear it from where he was, but she definitely could. The sound of bones crunching. It was most definitely the wolf's ribs breaking under the amount of impact from the heavy sand. Death trap.

Gaara walked towards them slowly, but his eyes were only intent on the wolf. His slow walking status made her more believe that he wasn't doing this to reserve his energy, it was more that he was taunting the poor creature, stalking his prey even.

Sakura shivered involuntarily. She paid no heed, however, eyes transfixed on Gaara's face. It was scary, terrifying, yet if one would look closely, the rest of his face was lax and almost tranquil. The fire of hatred only burned deeply in his eyes. It looked so…untameable (**A/N: apparently an alternate way of saying untamable as well)**

The air was thick and hostile, it was truly frightening. Just what on earth was happening? It was true that Gaara was unstable, but Sakura had felt that he was improving his capabilities of catching himself. No matter how many times (she even felt it herself) of acting depressed and dull, discouraged, definitely smiling a lot less than what she had been from her earlier stage. Gaining even more bad points of herself and even keeping her old habits; being weak. She had always had that nagging thought in the back of her brain as; 'am I just becoming more of a nuisance to everyone that matters with as much effort I put into doing the exact opposite?'

To put it simply, she was not someone that Gaara could handle. Correction; someone that he couldn't handle in terms of patience. He could handle her very well in terms of power. Just with a flick of his hands, he could've killed her already.

So her confusion lead her to a couple of main reasons. The fact that Gaara hadn't killed her yet, and just what would've made him snap right _now_?

On first glance on Sakura's predicament, it might've seemed like he was actually angry because he was protecting her and that she was in danger, but come on. The chances of that were like….1 in a billion. She wasn't that important to him. Even though she had a higher chance of living if it was pinned against Sasuke and her, it just proved the point that even just because Sasuke was one of 'Naruto's important people' didn't mean they were necessarily on 'Gaara's important people' list.

Thus drawing Sakura to a conclusion that it didn't have to do with her being in danger. Sure, she had realized that he was hanging on a single line from Suna because he was part of the reason that they had lost 'their little mission' on destroying Konoha from the inside out failed hence making their alliance extremely shaky. If he caused something like say…the new Hokage's apprentice to die by him, he'd be in big trouble.

But honestly, the problem with that answer was that Gaara seemed like the type that wouldn't care if he got in trouble with Suna. From the day he was born, it was no secret that Gaara and Suna would be against each other. They were two sides in war, sometimes it turned to a cold and silent war, and however even then, they were still enemies.

Sakura had learned a little bit of Gaara's past from the documentaries that she picked up before the mission. Sakura had specifically requested Tsunade borrow them to her so she would know a little bit. Unfortunately, Lady Tsunade was not allowed to authorize many scrolls and documents to her for it was classified, but with a little pleading and begging, Tsunade gave her several scrolls to study.

Within just the little information she was given, it was evident that Gaara did not have a kind childhood. Still enshrouded in mystery, Sakura decided to drop the idea of learning more of him, seeing wisely that because of her giant mouth, she might accidentally speak of his past and lose his trust.

It didn't matter right now, because the look in his eyes scared her. Turning her head slightly, she looked at the wolf's eyes.

Looking at it at first glance, you would see her. A reflection of emerald eyes framed by pink and beige. You would see it as almost a distorted picture. The lines of her features blurred out by the wolf's eyes.

Look deeper…

You would see fear. You would see something that was expressed in this wolf and her as well. Inside, she knew that this look was expressing enough for the both of them. Glazed over eyes, glassy reflections and colours blended within each other creating various hues that one would never see from just a simple paint kit. Mix and mix as you'd want, the colour of _fear_ would never be expressed fully.

Eyes widened and Sakura knew that what was about to happen, she couldn't stop it. It was something…inevitable. Something that could be called 'fate' by Neji, or destiny taking its course, or something that was meant to be, but however you'd call it or create your own explanation; it all meant the same thing.

Perhaps…no matter how hard you tried, things were just not meant to change. She was weak, she could try her hardest not to be, but maybe that just wasn't good enough. What was something to actually overcome fate? She didn't have an answer.

So the inevitable happened…fate, or destiny, or something meant to be, as people would call it.

A spray of red scattered across the forest landscape in her perimeter. It rained. It rained blood. Blood of fear itself. The wolf could not change its path in life, so maybe that was the same for her. It was a possibility that she would even share the same fate as the remains of what used to be here.

The liquid that gathered together to form thicker drops rained down on her, being absorbed by the fabric of her clothes, her hair matted and dirty, her skin as well as her soul, equally dirty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The blood that felt so warm against his skin trickled down his face due to gravity. He was well aware that it was quite a mess that he had just created and he couldn't even give a damn about it. The red substance soaked in him, matching his hair with the same colour. It was a colour meant to represent him from the day he was born. It was _meant to represent him_. Never to change, never to quiver in the slightest or tremble with opposing this. It was a law; something unwritten, but always there. A feeling that he was conscious of all the time.

Grunting audibly, he fought to regain control over his body. Gaara realized all of these thoughts in his mind. They were all very real and vivid in his mind and he also knew these were all _real_, but he knew that Sakura did not deserve this.

She had grown from the young years to being so protected and loved to being exposed to so much all too soon. Just knowing to Gaara that the minute Sakura joined this mission at an unstable level, it would cause troubles. For both of them. When the ending result was that Sakura and Gaara would be traveling together for months, he found that this would be even tougher.

Sakura had gone from happy-go-lucky childhood girl whose only care was about how to get the Uchiha to love her, to a growing woman piled with things all at once. The death of her parents, the bloodshed she had never seen until now, the death, the grime, the work, the killing, the wounds that would be healed physically with chakra, would never be healed emotionally. Ever. The constant pressure and stress, the pain and torture, the feeling of hopelessness and sorrow. The feeling of never being so…faithless in your life.

Gaara had thought he had dragged so many people down with him…why add Sakura to the list? She didn't deserve it. They didn't either. Well, okay some of them did, but he _did_ feel a tiny little twinge of guilt for the people he killed for just _being_ there or just_ looking_ at him. And no, he didn't feel that tiny little twinge for every single person, because after a while, all those 'little twinges' would accumulate to becoming a massive feeling of guilt. He more or less saw it was that 'little twinge' was just _all_ the guilt he felt. For everyone. (He didn't feel very much guilt)

So with much effort, the green-amber eyes that were once transforming to Shukaku slowly crept back to being the original hue of green that Gaara's normal eyes normally were.

And everything became black.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Birds chirped high up in the tangle of branches and leaves built ever so delicately, yet strong entwined within the trees. Light filtered through the rustling leaves making swishing noises when a pleasant wind ruffled through them.

It was calming but it had done little to aid her worry. Sakura knew that Gaara had managed gain control over Shukaku but she was not quite sure how he would fair over the many times after this one. Out of all the people Sakura had known in her life, she had to say that Gaara was the one she admired the most of his strong abilities. She admired many other as well, but Gaara was _special_.

He was scary, but he had every right to. Having to go through so much turmoil and pain from the beginning of his birth must've been so tough. She did not understand. Why was she so lucky? So fortunate to have friends, family, and people that generally cared about her? Why did she have a strong personality and even though she called herself weak, she did have tiny moments of glory a couple of times? She did not comprehend this. She didn't _earn_ any of this. Neither did she deserve it because she hadn't gone through anything. She didn't get it. What she didn't get the most was…why was she deemed normal?

Maybe outsiders were dying to want to be considered normal…but she didn't want to! She didn't want to…People like Gaara, who had suffered their whole lives shouldn't be viewed as anything like a taboo or something to be afraid about. They deserved to have friends, family, people that generally cared about them, and all the things she had. If she could give it all away, she would. She would give it to Gaara because, despite being afraid of him sometimes and knowing he had nearly killed her and very nearly _did_, he earned it much more than she.

Crawling on all fours, she mustered up the strength to move again. Pain bolted through her as tears welled in the corner of her eyes, threatening to drop. Not able to hold them back with a barrier of will, a drop raced down her pale cheek. They never stopped pouring out of her eyes silently, but she never stopped moving forward either.

The red head that lay on the ground unconscious wasn't that far away from her, and she was relieved at that fact.

Her knees faintly stung as well as her hands, when the rough texture of the ground grazed against her soft skin. They were just minimum scratches and didn't phase her in the least.

Reaching his side, she was relieved to see that nothing was truly wrong with Gaara and he seemed fine, breathing lightly in his unconscious state. Bringing up one of her scratched hands and unbeknownst to her ran the back of it against his cheek.

"Gaara-" She choked out, voice cracking effecting her by enflaming her throat. She knew he couldn't even hear her, but she continued anyways.

Whispering quietly to him, bending down to his ear, her voice was so faint, she could barely even hear it herself "Sorry…"

_For how people treat you…_

_For your childhood…_

_For your behaviour…_

_For my inability to help you…_

_For everything…_

I have more than you ever did…it seems too unfair. Sakura laid her body across Gaara, one hand lay next to her head that settled on Gaara's chest. It rose steadily up and down whenever he breathed. She would protect him. She would make his life be restored and give all hers away. To give what he truly deserved. She would protect him with all she was worth because he deserved it

…much more than her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_I'm scared."_

_A rather large but gentle hand approached said voice. The callous hand reached closer to her, caressing her cheek._

"_What are you afraid of?"_

"_I…" The voice in her throat dimmed out. Trying to speak out again, she opened her mouth, but the words were only formed out, never reaching her ears. She was panicking now. Why couldn't she speak?_

"_What are you afraid of?" The man asked again._

"_I…" She tried again, but to her avail, her words never came out._

"…_I…I'm afraid of you." They left her mouth without her even thinking of saying that._

_Astonished as she was, the man seemed just as taken aback. Brushing it off, the man chuckled deeply. It sounded rich and kind; just like family…like home._

"_Why are you afraid of me?" The silhouette of the man asked._

"_I'm afraid of the dark."_

_True indeed, the man _was_ enshrouded in darkness. The only thing that made her know that someone was truly there was because of the hand. The contact. That was enough to deem someone there, wasn't that enough proof?_

_Again, the low chortle bellowed through the air, yet maintaining the gentleness in it._

"_There is no need to be afraid…" Wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him; to the darkness._

_It was a calming sense, being held by someone. It was almost to the sense that it was lulling, she mused, as eyes drooped slowly close._

"_There is no need to be afraid…" _

_Calm._

_Eyes snapped open, she struggled against the grip of the man, stumbling over her feet to get away from the silhouette._

"_Get away from me!" She screeched, almost to a hysterical point._

_He looked confused…well if he had an expression. The aura certainly felt that he was 'confused'. In fact, what if this wasn't even a calming place but he was the one giving off the aura?_

"_I don't understand."_

_Neither did she._

_Her brain fervently racked for a logical answer. An answer to why she was so hesitant to said man. Realization snapped at her quickly, however._

"_Don't drag me in the darkness!" A silent tear trickled down her porcelain face._

"_It is rather calming here. You will be in peace."_

"_What happens if I don't want peace." Crossing her hands, stubbornly._

_The rolling laughter came again within the dark._

"_Why do you never face your fears? Are you a coward?" The words stung, but it was so polite said, she didn't know how to respond. Was he making fun of her or reprimanding her?_

"_I'm afraid…" She whispered out, tears still trickling down, unable to be stopped._

"_Of what?" He asked, drawing near her again, pulling her in an embrace, so her head was enveloped within the shadows of his chest._

"_Please…" Her voice was becoming more hoarse and quiet. So much more desperate._

"_Please…don't take me back there again!" She cringed, face being contorted in pain. Gasping, she tried to release the grip the man had on her, but it was too late. She had let her guard down._

_He pressed the hands that were on her back, tighter together, caging her between him. Struggling, she pushed her small hands against his chest for leverage to breathe, but it was a frail attempt for she was already feeling dizzy from lack of oxygen._

_The darkness was enveloping her too quickly, she didn't want this._

"_Please…don't take me…"_

_Her vision was blurring and becoming unclear. It could've possibly been from the surrounding darkness that objects were already indistinguishable but her cloudy vision was not helping._

"_Don't take me…back…to there…" A drop of her last tear spattered against the floor. What lay beside it was a pink strand of hair and surrounding these two things was absolute nothing._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**If you're one of the people saying "wtf?" at the end, don't think you're alone. How do I know this? Because I don't even know where this is going. Glah! DX but this is kind of my revenge twisted up type of way of letting out my frustration on complicated things that I don't understand. And no, I don't mean my chemistry test. Things more like Donnie Darko the movie, and Brining up the Bones the book and lyrics by…I dunno, people. Like the strokes, Reptilia. I'll never get it.**

**Pray to god that I'll pull one of my amazing moments to randomly create something that actually makes perfect sense and ties everything together (which doesn't happen all that often) because if not…well it'll be like running to a mental asylum and ordering a riot; You NEVER know what's going to happen, but 9/10 scenarios, it's bound to be bad ;D**

**Also guys, I think I'm building up a theory: The quicker I go from one chapter to another to START it, the longer it gets put in because…seriously? This chapter was such a bitch to do! Like the ****worst****. Also, since school has started already, who knows when I'll ever update…then again, my old times I used to update, they were never very in a specific order either :(**


	9. Chapter 9

He pressed the hands that were on her back, tighter together, caging her between him

_He pressed the hands that were on her back, tighter together, caging her between him. Struggling, she pushed her small hands against his chest for leverage to breathe, but it was a frail attempt for she was already feeling dizzy from lack of oxygen._

_The darkness was enveloping her too quickly, she didn't want this._

"_Please…don't take me…"_

_Her vision was blurring and becoming unclear. It could've possibly been from the surrounding darkness that objects were already indistinguishable but her cloudy vision was not helping._

"_Don't take me…back…to there…" A drop of her last tear spattered against the floor. What lay beside it was a pink strand of hair and surrounding these two things was absolute nothing._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Whatever, let's just jump into the story! And I haven't done a disclaimer (because isn't it obvious already that I don't own it?) but WHATEVER X 2!! I don't own Naruto. Don't get your hopes up.**

**Pray that somewhere lodged in my brain is an awesome writer thing just trying to burst out of me because I'm not quite sure where we're going with this story, but hopefully it'll have some sort of come back…yeah.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Drenched in something, she felt sticky. Her head pounded and she felt extremely disorientated. It took a while for her to realize that the substance she was covered in was actually her own sweat.

Rolling to the side and pulling herself up so she was on all fours, she panted and attempted to catch her breath. No such luck.

What was wrong with her eyes? Slowly, one hand reached up to her head, and almost hesitantly patted where could've been a blind fold. No cloth seemed to be covering her vision as she just felt her matted hair. It was damp and clung to her skin. Disgusting. Just what exactly was she doing sweating like a pig? It was cold. Now that she realized it…it was _really_ cold.

Trembling slightly, she desperately looked for a source of light.

Stumbling around on the floor, she lamely put a hand in front of her, to see if wall or some object would block her path before she hit it head on. No pun intended.

Grumbling about the lack of light, she could feel the roughness of whatever was under her, scraping the unprotected flesh. Cursing on her bad luck to be wherever she was, she trudged on.

And paused.

A wait a minute. What if…she was blind?!

The sense of panic rose deeply in her chest, adrenaline pumping through her veins unexpectedly to her. _So dark…_

Searing pain flashed across Sakura's mind as she felt it shift to another memory…it was so vivid and real, in fact. It almost seemed like _she_ herself was there…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Adrenaline coursed through her body like fire on oil. Wide eyes filled with terror, as the primal urges and energy from the pure need and desperation to escape whoever it was who was encasing her allowed her to thrash wildly. The heart inside her chest constricted painfully in fear and hammered loudly at such a fast speed she was overwhelmed._

_One of his dark hands clasped over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She hadn't even realized that she was until he covered her mouth and it became ever so silent. That scared her even more. The quietness of her surroundings meant that any person passing by wouldn't hear her…never having a chance…_

"_Sakura…" The shadow whispered._

_Flailing around like just-caught fish in a net, didn't work before, but all thoughts that should be in Sakura's mind were quickly erased from panic and fear. Trying to kick and push with all her strength harder, she yelled in the stranger's hand._

"_Sakura." It repeated._

_She kicked harder still, desperate to escape._

"_Sakura…calm down." The voice said, almost serenely which was ironic from the scenario at hand, figured Sakura. To her surprise, the shadow moved to embrace her. Sakura was stiff and held still not moving at all. She did not budge from her standing position as his large arms wrapped around her petit body._

"_Sakura…don't be afraid of the dark…You have me here to protect you…"_

_Why was it so familiar? That voice? Where had she heard of it from before? It nagged her brain constantly, as the salvaged through her mind for a clue-anything._

_Her lips moved freely by themselves she was astonished at first and had to even _listen_ to what she was saying because she didn't even know what she was going to say. _

"_Daddy…"_

_The silhouette of the large figure dissipated, leaving an image of a big built man smiling at her, wrinkles showing age crinkling around his eyes when his face stretched._

"_Da…ddy…" The little girl repeated the word testing it as it formed in mouth._

_Said man's smile grew even wider, and following suit after him, little Sakura grinned back leaving her tear streaked face forgotten._

_Every time she would see it, her heart would always melt a tad bit._

_OOOOOOOOO_

_A large crash echoed through the room. _

"_Sakura…" He started; you could almost hear the sigh in his breath. Wearily he circled around the dinner table towards her._

"_Don't!" She screeched, leading him to halt-to hesitate before continuing closer._

"_Sakura…" He tried again, attempting to approach her again._

"_Don't come near me." Snarling, Sakura glared suspiciously at his footsteps moving closer to her even with her warning._

_She did not know why she let him wrap her arms around her figure in an attempt to calm her down. Attempt._

"_Lay off." Sakura ground out tersely._

_Seeing that it was doing more harm than good, reluctantly, he let go of her, but still resorted to using a hand to rub the small of her back, as if she would cry. Pathetic. Why would she cry? Why? She had no _reason_. Anger coursed through her veins like lava, bursting and exploding, trying to get out._

"_It's for the best." _

_Ha. This was the speech she had heard many times and was sick of it the first time it was uttered._

"_Don't fuck with me." Baring her teeth, she hissed through them snidely._

"_You know how unhappy we both were-"_

"_But what about __Me.__"_

"_Sakura, not everything is about you." Her father reprimanded her, "besides, I doubt you were happy either."_

"_I was _more_ so than I am now." The 12 year old retorted._

"_You'll adjust." Pointing out._

"…_maybe."_

"_Please? Just do it for us-even just TRY it out? It seems hard now, but it'll get better."_

"_Why?" The one-worded question was getting old and tasted dry on her tongue._

_Another sigh was heard, "Because we were just never meant to be."_

"…_whatever."_

"_So you agree to our terms then? Me and your mother's?"_

"…_for the time being. But never forget. I'm also part of this family. Never do something like this and _plan_ behind my back. Next time I'll set it on fire."_

"_Then we'd just get another one."_

_She ignored that._

"_So where are the divorce sheets?"_

"_Under the cabinet." The words came out hesitantly and reluctantly. She wondered to this day if this was the right thing to do._

_OOOOOOOOOOO  
_

_Sakura stomped in the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Tears built up at the corners of her eyes before they were angrily brushed away before jumping on the bed. She should just curl up and die here-_

"_Sakura, dear, what is it?" The sound of concern was all but the last thing she needed to hear…yes, it was._

"_It's nothing mom!" She yelled down, trying to sound irritated, only to sound more like she had been crying for years on end. And in some way, it was almost the truth. try, and try again, but it'll never succeed…never._

"_Oh, it isn't that horrid Sasuke again, is it?"_

_A stab of pain entered her heart. That was much too accurate for her liking._

"_I know this might sound bad right now…but honey, you need to move onto another man! He isn't good for you." The note of worry for her was sickening at the moment._

"_Easy for you to say…" Sakura muttered under her breath._

_A sigh echoed through the door of her bedroom, her mother was probably learning against._

"_Sometimes…2 people, no matter how hard they try, will never be meant to be."_

_Why? Why had her father told her that, now her mother-even Sasuke. Sasuke…_

_She had continued to badger him to go out with her yet again. She even went through her confessions of love, but as usual, to no avail._

_She was not doing this for Ino. Because of their little feud over him, that didn't mean she didn't like him! She loved him. Sakura was sure of it._

…_So why were they never going to be meant to be?_

_It hurt her chest just to think of it. Today…he had replied in his usual blunt and crude ways; 'Sakura…get over it. Stop trying to ask for the impossible. It'll never happen no matter how you try and will it.'_

_Maybe they were right…some things were just never meant to be. So why did she always continue to try? It didn't make sense to her…but if Sasuke thought that those words would stop him, he had another thing coming._

_Rubbing furiously at the saline staining her cheeks, she got up from her bed, ripping the bedroom door opening causing her mother to almost topple over. Ignoring that, she raced downstairs to the kitchen._

"_Sakura…what are you doing now?"_

"_I'm making a cake."_

"_For Sasuke…?" Her mother asked warily._

"_Yes." Did she even need to ask?_

_Busying herself with the ingredients, she missed her mother's troubled look. _

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

"_Ms. Haruno." The words were cold and unwanted in the owner's mouth._

"_Hon, I told you to please stop calling me that!" She said in a joking manner. She needed to drop the charade._

"_I feel no need addressing you further." The edge of her tone was sharp and obvious to probably anyone._

"_It makes me feel old!" Laughing so __fake__._

_And obviously so, she was dealing with that extremely small group of people that were not _'just anyone'_._

"_Pass the salt, will you dear?"_

_Yes…she was not and would never be considered '_just anyone'_._

"_Oh you don't have to just slide it over, honey, it'd be much nicer if you got up and handed it to me _personally_."_

'_That's the point…' growling subconsciously at her damn stupidity!_

_It was a wonder why she had thought over and over again…for years of why her father wanted a divorce. The answer? Staring right in front of her. Literally._

"_Hon, it's impolite to growl during dinner."_

'_Polite my ass…'_

"_How was your day?"_

'_Good conversational starter…always the same question.'_

"_Fine." Always the same answer._

"_Well! Would you like to hear my story?"_

'_No.'_

_A pause to see if she'd get a reaction. She should know by now she wouldn't. Only silence greeted her. _

"_Okay! Well I went to the market to buy fish in the morning, and guess what? I ran into…"_

_Tuning her mother out came naturally now. It was a necessity. In life. For people who did not have to put up with this stuff ever, they were all lucky. She could not wait to move back with her father in only 2 days…_

"…_By the way… You won't be able to move in with your dad this week…"_

'_What…did she just say…?'_

"_What…?"_

"_I said; You won't be able to-"_

"_I heard you the first time-!" idiot… "It was a rhetorical question."_

"_I want to know the reason."_

"_Hon, your father and I are going on a mission tomorrow."_

"_And you never bothered to tell me?" through gritted teeth._

_I was part of this family. Damn it, why didn't they see this?! They needed to discuss these things with me. She understood why her mother didn't talk to her-actually, no Sakura didn't, but she was relieved anyhow. It was her _father_ she was disappointed in. Why didn't he tell her? Sakura trusted him like no other. It wounded her._

"_When will you get back?" Sakura was surprised to find that her voice was failing a tad and her eyes got blurry. _

'_No reason to cry…no reason to cry…' She chanted in her mind._

"_Oh babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Her mother made a move to approach her._

"_Don't." The word made her stop in her treads "worry. I am not crying. Something stuck to my eye."_

_Sakura didn't believe it. Unfortunately, neither did she. Getting up from her seat, Sakura beat her mother to it by bolting up._

"_Thank you for the meal…mother." Sakura tried not to snarl out the rest of it. A diversion. It also seemed to work._

_Sakura's mother's eyes shot up with tears in them with a smile that Sakura hadn't seen in years. Sakura absentmindedly noted how bright her mother's eyes were. she looked years younger when she didn't fake her smiles, her talks, and her personality…into the perfect mother. _

_Breaking from her thoughts, she turned around stiffly and headed to her room._

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Booms were heard through the musty air. Sakura's hair was matted and the silky tresses clung to her neck and face._

_Lightning burned her eyes, and momentarily continued to bombard her to a fact that sometimes she could only see white and had to wait for it to clear away._

_A funeral._

_Typical. Why was it that with funerals there was always flashes of lightning, thunder ahead, and 'god crying with them'. Please. Save it for sappy stories. People seemed to cry willingly, so freely over the grief of her loss._

_Her parents had died on that mission._

_She did not deserve their tears. What a selfish little brat. Caring for only herself. What had her father said all those years ago? '_It's not always just 'about you''_. Maybe it wasn't. But it felt like it now._

_She was a horrible daughter and to even bring that point up further, she was not crying. On her parent's funeral. People thought of her as 'tough' for 'still being able to hold up herself'. If only they knew._ _Tears would not spring from her eyes, but still…_

_She would miss her father's wondrous smiles that could make her heart melt no matter what._

_She would miss long ago when she was a child, how her mother would laugh so care freely._

_She would miss their love and their attempts to always make her feel good. Attempts… They were stupid to even try that. It seemed she was harder to please than many. Maybe…she was beginning to realize that most of the time she was actually only thinking about herself._

_Was she truly that selfish?_

_Her father…_

_Her mother…_

_She would, deep down miss them. Sakura's father would never greet her with that humongous bear hug and smile that could match its size. She would never have the _chance_ to see her mother truly smile. That last time when she saw her, it would always be the last time her smile would remain._

_Tears now willingly traveled down her cheek, collecting at the bottom of her chin and falling to the ground. To meet the rain. They were silent tears. Always. Only for them._

_This time, she was grateful for the rain overhead so no one could see her collapse inwardly._

_She was so selfish… _

_Smiling bitterly to herself, she wondered; Who would protect her from the dark now?_

OOOOOOOO

Her arms trembled underneath her as she shook uncontrollably. That same bitter smile worked its way to her face, carving etches of pain through them. Silent tears continued to roll down. _Only for them…_

She remembered what happened after that. She crashed.

Insecurity was everywhere and she tried to act as unselfish as possible. To make up to them? No…it was too late for that. But denial was her strong point, and she continued doing just that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I think this is the shortest of all of my chapters in this story, but I don't feel like continuing. Not to mention I need to study for my chemistry test tomorrow.

Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a while! But I feel as though it's harder to write things, because I forgot the whole foundation of the story! What was the purpose again? What were the character's background history? Where am I even going with this?

I have found a solution for these questions! I'm going to go over all of my previous chapters and I guess correct the mistakes while I go. This is going to take a hell-of-a long time and it'll be extremely boring, but bear with me.

Soo…god knows the next update, but I will possibly procrastinate my further re-doing the previous chapters and make another one…which won't help my situation, but I was never good at keeping my priorities right and actually DOING them in order.


End file.
